Le rose et le noir
by OceaneMN
Summary: Emiliya Weasley. Teddy Lupin. Voici les deux noms qui font frémir chaque professeur de Poudlard. Le jour de leur entrée en septième année, Teddy montre à son amie un objet qu'il a trouvé dans le bureau de sa tante Hermione : un retourneur de temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux ados s'écrasent dans la calèche des Maraudeurs, c'est le début des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens ! Cela fait un petit moment que je réfléchissais à ce projet donc : le voilà ! Je vous laisse aujourd'hui le prologue et le chapitre 1. Avant de commencer votre lecture je tiens juste à vous préciser qu'il y aura pas mal de références a certaines séries, je vous laisse donc les trouver;-) Je vous laisserez également quelques musiques à écouter lors de quelques moments.

Laissez-moi une petite review histoire de voir si cela vous plaît (et histoire de me motiver un petit peu) ^^. Normalement je publierai un chapitre tous les lundis (j'en profite vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance).

Bien sûr, l'univers n'est pas à moi mais à Maître J.K. Rowling.

 **Prologue**

 _01/09/201_ _6_

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus regarda attentivement son amie, attendant une réponse._

 _« Alors ? » Insista-t-il._

 _« Non mais tu rigoles ! Bien sûr que je suis partante ! » Répondit la principale intéressée avec un grand sourire et ce regard pétillant qui n'appartenait qu'à elle._

 _« Alors on va le faire ? Genre vraiment ? Et on fait comment si on se retrouve genre trois ans en avant ? »_

 _« Bah on aura qu'à faire le tour du monde en attendant de reprendre notre dernière année. »_

 _« Et bien ALLONS-Y ! » Dit le garçon._

 _16/04/2014_

 _Dans la grande salle, deux élèves étaient penchés sur un tas de parchemins. Ils s'activaient, cherchant le meilleur plan. Le garçon à la cravate jaune tandis un papier sans lever les yeux à sa camarade de Serpentard, qui le prit sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'exclama :_

 _« J'ai trouvé ! »_

 _Le garçon, ainsi que les quelques élèves les entourant tournèrent la tête vers la blonde, victorieuse._

 _« Alors ? » Demanda son complice, intrigué._

 _La jeune fille griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin et le tandis avec un sourire machiavélique à son ami._

 _« Emy, tu es un génie ! »_

 _Un jeune garçon à cravate rouge apparu à côté d'eux :_

 _« Salut ! Je sais pas ce que vous manigancez tous les deux, mais je veux en être. »_

 _Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent rapidement avant que la jeune fille ne lui réponde :_

 _« Même pas en rêve binoclard, c'est NOTRE plan. Réservé aux cinquièmes années. »_

 _Le jeune garçon à lunettes supplia du regard les deux amis et insista :_

 _« Allez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je m'ennuie à mort, ils sont tous relous chez les lions cette année. »_

 _« Nope. Pas la peine d'insister, allez, au revoir. » Répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant signe de s'en aller._

 _« Ok. » Dit le garçon en commençant à marcher, résigné, avant de sortir d'un ton détaché à l'attention des deux autres :_

 _« Vous savez, pendant les vacances j'ai réussi à chourer la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. »_

 _« POTTER ! » Crièrent les deux acolytes en chœur, capitulant._

 _01/09/2009_

 _Deux adolescents étaient en train de discuter dans le Poudlard Express. Ils rigolaient en imaginant leur nouvelle vie durant ces prochaines années. Trois autres personnes s'installèrent avec eux, n'ayant plus de place ailleurs._

 _« Salut, Moi c'est Amélia Jonhson. Voici mon frère Nate et ma meilleure amie, Sophia Robbins. » Se présenta celle qui semblait être la plus âgée._

 _« Salut ! Moi c'est Teddy Lupin et la chieuse à côté c'est ma meilleure amie, Emiliya Weasley. »_

 _« Enchantée! » Répondit Sophia, qui enchaîna avec :_

 _« Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? »_

 _« Perso je m'en fiche, du moment qu'on peut provoquer l'anarchie dans cette école. » Répondit Teddy._

 _« Un peu comme des démons agissant à la lumière. » Compléta son amie._

 _« Oui enfin pour l'instant vous ressemblez plus à la_ Team Rocket _qu'à des créatures venues de l'enfer. »_

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux roses regarda son ami avec un grand sourire avant de dire d'un air énigmatique :_

« Nous sommes de retour ! _»_

 _Son ami continua :_

« Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. »

« Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation. »

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation. »

« Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité. »

« Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée. »

« Jessie ! »

« James ! »

« La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière ! »

« Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre ! »

 _25/05/2014_

 _« Comment avez-vous osé ? De toute ma carrière de professeur je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille ! J'espère que vous êtes fières de vous, parce que vous avez surpassés vos aînés. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça. »_

 _Les hurlements de Minerva McGonagall résonnèrent dans tout le bureau pendant que la « Team Rocket » devait s'empêcher de rire face à l'énervement de la directrice (et au regard que leur lançait l'ancien directeur dans le tableau, Albus Dumbledore)._

 _« Vous êtes conscient que je suis obligée de prendre des mesures disciplinaires contre vous. »_

 _« Oui professeur. » Répondit la serpentarde d'une petite voix._

 _« Ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement grave, vous avez provoquer l'anarchie en pleine épreuve de BUSES et agressé un professeur, le premier depuis que je me souvienne qui était à la hauteur du poste qui lui était proposé. J'ai laissé passé toutes vos manigances passées au vue de mes relations avec vos familles mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus rien pour vous. »_

 _Les deux amis se regardèrent, ne sachant quelle sanction pouvait leur tomber dessus._

 _« Teddy Lupin, Emiliya Weasley, vous êtes à présent renvoyé jusqu'à la fin de l'année de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »_

 _« Mais professeur ... » Commença Teddy._

 _« Non Mr Lupin, ce n'est pas négociable. Vous repasserez vos BUSES l'année prochaine, en espérant que cette sanction vous aura fait réfléchir. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou à vos tuteurs. Allez prendre vos affaires et à l'année prochaine jeunes gens. »_

 _Emiliya et Teddy sortirent en silence du bureau de la principale._

 _« Mon père va me tuer. » Murmura Emiliya._

 _« Et je te parles même pas de Harry. »_

 _« Mais tu sais quoi ? »_

 _« Ça en valait le coup. » Compléta le garçon._

 _La blonde lui répondit avec un grand sourire :_

 _« Grave. »_

 **Chapitre 1 :** **« Oui oh c'est bon, tu vois pas qu'on a eut un problème atterrissage là ? »**

01/09/1977

Lily Evans regarda le devant de la calèche, contrariée. Elle en voulait encore à son amie Mary Macdonald d'avoir mit autant de temps à sortir sa malle, ce qui l'avait conduite à se retrouver assise en face de James Potter.

« Lily ? »

« Quoi encore Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle par politesse (puisqu'elle n'avait à toute évidence aucune envie de lui répondre).

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, énervée par l'insistance du beau brun à lunettes. Il était vrai que James Potter était le genre de garçon à avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Entre son physique avantageux, son tempérament de séducteur et son côté « gamin » il avait vraiment du charme. C'est la pensée qui était parvenue à cette jolie élève aux cheveux de feu durant les vacances. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle se rappela pourquoi elle ne pouvait le supporter. Mary elle, regardait en silence ce qui tirait la calèche. Cet été, elle avait vu mourir sa grand-mère, un moment qui restera marqué dans sa mémoire pendant longtemps. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Elle était dans la calèche des Maraudeurs, de CE Maraudeur, et pourtant elle ne pouvait se détacher de l'animal qui tirait la calèche. Elle en avait entendu parler, les sombrals, mais aurait voulu ne jamais les voir. Pendant ce temps opérait un dialogue silencieux entre Sirius Black et James Potter, tous deux avaient mit en place un plan pour séduire la belle rousse… Qui tombait déjà à l'eau.

Lily trouvait le temps extrêmement long, elle observa un peu partout autour d'elle, lorsque quelque chose dans les arbres l'intrigua.

« Arrêtez la calèche ! » Cria-t-elle.

Immédiatement, ils ressentirent une secousse, marquant l'arrêt de leur carrosse. Les Maraudeurs se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri perçant, non deux, venant du ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent se rapprocher deux silhouettes : une féminine et une masculine. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, les deux inconnus s'écrasèrent dans la calèche. Le garçon, fort heureusement, tomba au sol. Lily l'observa rapidement, encore sous le choc avant de lui demander en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Ça va ? »

Le garçon ouvrit lentement les yeux, aillant peur de ce qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'il en trouva le courage il se trouva depuis une belle rousse à cravate rouge et or. Son visage à elle lui disait quelques chose. Après quelques micro-secondes de réflexion, il se rappela où il avait vu ce visage : c'était celui de Lily Potter, la mère de son parrain. Mary Macdonald, elle, observa avec attention le garçon. Il était beau. Vraiment. Son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi. Il était grand et mince, presque maigre au vue de certains. Son visage était fin et gracieux. Il avait des yeux d'une jolie teinte noisette. En revanche, elle trouvait sa coupe de cheveux étrange, il était rasé sur les cotés tandis qu'une longue mèche brune lui donnait un air énigmatique. De même, elle remarque une boucle d'oreille sur le côté gauche. De son côté, Sirius Black avait mal. Pourtant la jeune femme blonde tombée sur lui ne semblait pas si lourde.* En grand gentleman qu'il était, il poussa notre héroïne par terre, qui s'écrasa à son tour sur son ami. Une fois le souffle revenu, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un groupe de quatre garçons et deux filles. Lorsqu'elle reconnu les visages qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle eut un sursaut et se releva immédiatement. Malheureusement, n'ayant aucun équilibre, la jeune fille retomba immédiatement sur les genoux du brun ténébreux l'ayant réceptionner.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? » Grogna le garçon.

« Oui oh c'est bon, tu vois pas qu'on a eut un problème atterrissage là ? » Répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se relever et cette fois s'appuyer sur son ami.

Remus Lupin observa la tornade blonde qui était devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille pareille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond argentés d'un éclat unique. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui il y vit un visage harmonieux en cœur. Sous son regard bleue surmonté d'un épais trait d'eye-liner noir étaient logés quelques taches de rousseurs. Cependant, son look était encore plus étrange que celui de son ami : un piercing traversait son nez, il remarqua le tatouage d'une rose noire sur son cou et sa coupe de cheveux était encore plus étrange : elle avait des mèches de couleurs vertes et roses, ce qui détonnait avec cette première impression de blonde innocente.

« Whou, et bien la prochaine fois, on fera en sorte de ne pas louper le train, hein. » Dit le garçon à sa camarade, faisant mine de ne pas paraître choqué de l'endroit -l'époque- où ils se trouvaient.

« Oh la ferme, je t'avais dit de pas prendre de portoloin, ce truc c'est une torture. » Répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

« Euh… Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? » Dit une voix derrière Teddy qui venait visiblement de James Potter.

Les deux inconnus se jaugèrent rapidement du regard avant que le garçon ne réponde :

« Robb Stark. »

Vite suivi par son acolyte :

« Daenerys Targaryen. Mais on m'appelle plus souvent Dani. »

Teddy regarda d'un air outré son amie, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et enchaîna :

« En fait on est américains, on a été transféré pour notre dernière ici. Et on a loupé le train, du coup on a prit un portoloin. »

Les maraudeurs ainsi que les deux filles observèrent les deux ados devant eux. Leur version leur paraissait en effet plausible, bien qu'il n'y ai jamais eu de transferts lors de leur période à Poudlard, ils savaient que cela pouvait arriver.

« Et bien enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

« Pas moi. » Dit une voix derrière.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Emiliya vit un Sirius Black boudeur avec les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Oh c'est bon, c'est pas toi qui a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres pour t'étaler au sol d'une calèche. » Répondit Teddy.

« Non, moi je me suis pris les 70 kg de ta pote sur les genoux. »

« PARDON ? » S'écria Emiliya indignée.

« Bah quoi ? Tu pourrais au moins dire merci. »

« Non mais tu rigoles là ? 70 kg ? Non mais t'as de la merde à la place des yeux ou quoi ? 70 kg ! Non mais ! J'y crois pas. C'est…. »

« Dani. » Dit sèchement Teddy afin de calmer la tornade blonde.

« Mais ! »

« Dani. »

« Mais ! »

« Fermes-là et dis merci. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais... »

« Dani… je ne te le dirais pas deux fois…. »

La blonde s'assit dans un coin de la calèche en faisant le même air boudeur que son homologue masculin. Teddy vint la rejoindre, la regarda et dit :

« Da... »

« Chut ! » Répondit son amie en levant le doigt.

James, pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne ramène le sujet sur le tapis, lança :

« Du coup vous avez été transféré pour votre dernière année ? »

« Oui, on a été renvoyé de notre école. Le directeur nous a donc recommandé de venir ici parce qu'apparemment ils ont l'habitude de gérer les cas désespérés. » Répondit Teddy du tact au tact.

« Renvoyer ? » Demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

« Oui, suite à de nombreuses pertes dans nos familles respectives on a légèrement déraper... » Répondit Emiliya.

« Déraper ? » Insista la préfète.

« Oui on a fait un feu d'artifice qui s'est transformé en feu de joie lors d'un exam. » Compléta Teddy.

« Un feu d'artifice ? Mais pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ? » S'écria James avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Potter. » Lança Lily avec un regard réprobateur.

« De nombreuses pertes ? » Demanda une petite voix venue du fond de la calèche.

Les deux amis regardèrent celui d'où sortait la voix. Et se figèrent. Lui. Le traître.

« Je ne pense pas que vous n'ayez besoin de détails. » Répondit froidement la blonde.

Un lourd silence se fit. Par chance, c'était le moment pour nos élèves de descendre. Les deux voyageurs descendirent et se placèrent devant le concierge qui les dévisagea.

« Salut ! On est deux nouveaux élèves en transfert d'Ivermorny, est-ce que l'on pourrait voir le professeur Dumbledore s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Rusard continua à dévisager les deux nouveaux arrivants. Après de longues secondes il soupira et leur fit signe de les suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sous les regards médusés des lions.

 _25/06/2013_

 _« Dis Emy, pourquoi tu te fais des couleurs bizarres sur tes cheveux alors qu'ils sont naturellement beaux ? » Demanda le jeune James Potter Junior._

 _« C'est vrai ça, outre le fait que tu veux absolument montrer que tu es une rebelle, c'est dommage parce que tu es tellement belle en blonde. » Continua la cousine de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, Victoire._

 _« Moi je trouve que quelque soit la couleur de cheveux qu'elle a, Emy est toujours aussi belle. » Dit Teddy pour défendre sa meilleure amie_

 _« T'as de la chance Victoire, toi t'es cheveux sont juste blond, le gène Vélane est pas trop ressorti sur toi. Alors que moi si. Donc si je garde mes cheveux naturels, tout le monde va venir me harceler parce que j'ai des cheveux magiques comme ceux de Raiponce. »_

 _« En gros t'en a honte. » Résuma James._

 _« Non ! Enfin si, peut-être ? Roh et puis j'ai envie d'avoir d'autres couleurs de cheveux j'ai le droit non ? » Commença à s'énerver la jeune fille._

 _« Je suis sûre que tu n'arriverais pas à passer une année avec tes cheveux naturels. » Paria la Gryffondor, ce qui énerva profondément la Serpentarde._

 _Il y a toujours eut une grande rivalité entre les deux cousines. Victoire avait toujours représenté la parfaite petite fille. Elle était belle, intelligente, elle suivait les ordres de la famille, leurs aspirations pour elle et surtout… Elle était à Gryffondor. Au contraire de cela, Emiliya était bornée, voulait fuir le plus vite possible le monde sorcier, renier ses origines vélanes, ne voulait pas entrer dans le moule et surtout, pour la première fois depuis des générations, c'était une Weasley qui s'était retrouvé à Serpentard. La nouvelle eut beaucoup de mal à passer auprès de sa grand-mère, Molly, qui, malgré son ouverture d'esprit, avait toujours cette vision de Serpentard vicieux et mauvais. Elle n'aimait pas le caractère impertinent de sa petite-fille, elle était pire encore que les jumeaux, dans un sens, elle revoyait Fred à son âge, et cela la blessait, elle avait peur pour elle, bien que l'adolescente ne s'en rende pas compte._

 _Emiliya et Victoire engagèrent un combat visuel, aucune des deux ne voulait perdre. Emiliya eut un sourire provocateur qui effraya quelque peu sa cousine et lui répondit :_

 _« Tu sais bien que je ne refuse jamais un pari. Je passerai un an avec mes cheveux blond. »_

 _« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »_

 _« Tu paris quoi ? »_

 _« Si tu y arrives, je négocierai avec mon père pour que tu récupère la moto de ton frère. En revanche, si tu perds, alors tu devras abandonner ton projet stupide d'université pour faire ce que tu es sensé faire : rester dans le monde sorcier._

 _« Marché conclu. »_

 _*_ Si vous voulez du Sirius/OC qui commence dans le même genre, allez voir _Le chat de Van_ , elle est géniale !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens ! Et voilà comme promis une semaine plus tard le second chapitre de cette fanfic. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont follow ou ajouté en favori mon histoire, c'est un grand honneur. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos avis.

Comme d'hab Poudlard et ses persos appartiennent à J.K.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : « Entre le vieux fou et le chapeau, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. »**

Lorsque les deux compères arrivèrent devant le bureau, ils ressentirent un énorme coup de stress. Leur version devait être efficace. Absolument. Par chance, nos deux voyageurs étaient d'excellents menteurs et avaient l'habitude de se mettre dans des situations assez complexes. Rusard donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent ces escaliers qu'ils connaissaient très bien au vue de leurs nombreuses expéditions à leur époque. En haut, ils y trouvèrent un Albus Dumbledore assit à son bureau. Il leva la tête en voyant les deux adolescents, intrigué.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir professeur, suite à un drame familial chez nous, notre famille a voulu nous envoyer loin afin de nous protéger. Après en avoir parler avec le directeur d'Ilvermorny, qui nous a laissé une lettre, il a été décidé que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour nous. Malheureusement nous avons loupé le train et avons dût prendre un portoloin. Nous sommes vraiment désolés professeur mais nous ne savions pas que faire d'autres, nous avons tous deux perdus des gens qui nous étaient très proches et avions besoin de changer de décor. » Déballa Emiliya d'un ton très convainquant.

Le directeur, après avoir lu la (fausse) lettre donné par le garçon, sonda les deux adolescents. Ce qu'il y trouva dût le satisfaire puisqu'il répondit :

« Et bien jeunes gens, je suis vraiment désolé des pertes que vous avez eu, j'espère néanmoins que cette école vous aidera au mieux à reprendre le dessus. Ce serait pour ma part un réel plaisir de vous accueillir ici. Dites-moi, dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? »

« A Thunderbird. » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Intéressant. » Murmura le directeur pour lui-même, avant de reprendre :

« Quel bourge fais-je, je ne vous ai même pas demander vos noms ! »

« Je m'appelle Robb Stark et ma camarade Daenerys Targaryen. »

« Très bien, je vais inscrire ça dans ma liste de suite ! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à cette instant, laissant apparaître le jeune Remus Lupin. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le directeur.

« J'ai appelé Monsieur Lupin pour qu'il vous amène dans la grande salle. Vous assisterez à la répartition, nous vous ferons passer en premier. »

« Euh, Monsieur, j'ai une dernière requête à vous présenter. »

« Quelle est-elle Mademoiselle ? »

« Et bien, je voudrais savoir si l'école respectait les régimes alimentaires spéciaux, il se trouve que je suis végane, je ne consomme pas de produits issus de l'exploitation animale et donc voudrais savoir s'il serait possible de faire quelque chose pour ça… En particulier au niveau de la nourriture sucrée, étant donné que le reste je peux me débrouiller seule. »

Le directeur observa sa nouvelle élève, décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle demande. Cependant, après avoir jaugé rapidement la jeune fille face à lui il remarqua qu'en effet, pas un gramme de cuir, de laine ou de soie n'était sur elle. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours aimé les marginaux, ceux qui avaient une pensée différente, et plus la jeune fille parlait, plus il semblait l'apprécier, il décida donc de répondre :

« Pour ce soir je suppose que cela risque d'être compliqué mais pour la suite il n'y aura aucun problème. Je ferai un tour aux cuisines après le repas pour discuter des options avec notre chef cuisinier. Je trouve ce choix très louable et je ferai en sorte que tout ce qui peut se passer de viande soit adapter à votre régime alimentaire. N'ayez crainte, vous pourrez goûter à nos muffins dès demain matin ! »

Emiliya eut un grand sourire franc qui illumina son visage, elle remercia le directeur avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie des deux garçons. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Remus demanda aux deux nouveaux :

« Du coup vous pensez vous retrouver dans quelle maison ? Si vous savez ce qu'elles représentes bien sûr. »

« Oui oui on sait, on avait le même genre chez nous. Après j'en ai aucune idée, on pourrait très bien se retrouver dans n'importe laquelle au vue de notre caractère. » Répondit Teddy.

« Sauf Serdaigle. » Compléta Emiliya.

« Ah oui, le genre « je fais la gueule dans mes livres et le rire est banni » c'est pas vraiment le délire »

Les deux ados se regardèrent et rigolèrent en s'imaginant planqués dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Remus sourit en voyant la complicité des deux compagnons, lui rappelant son propre groupe d'amis.

« Bon et bien au cas où je vous réserve des place à Gryffondor. » Lança-t-il en se séparant d'eux à l'entrée de la salle.

En avançant dans la grande salle, les deux compères remarquèrent de nombreux regards se tourner vers eux. Emiliya regarda son ami blanchir à vu d'œil.

« Respire chéri, tout va bien se passer. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

« Emy, on est grave dans la merde. »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre vu que le choixpeau commença sa célèbre chanson. Les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent le caractère sombre de celle-ci. Ils étaient habitués à quelque chose de plus joyeux à leur époque, ce qui leur rappela le danger de se trouver dans cet endroit. Ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, et même si tout leur disait le contraire, ils ne devaient pas intervenir dans l'histoire. Alors que la blonde observa innocemment autour d'elle, elle senti un regard venant du côté vert et argent. La jeune fille regarda du côté de sa maison et tomba sur des yeux gris qui tentaient de pénétrer dans sa tête. Elle imposant un mur à son interlocuteur et lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite avant de reporter son attention sur l'estrade puisque le professeur McGonagall appelait son nom. La belle blonde monta sur l'estrade sous les regards de tous. Elle ne voulait montrer sa gène, elle leva la tête, un air hautain accroché au visage et s'assit sur le tabouret tandis que sa future directrice lui plaçait le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite voix (autre que la sienne) résonna dans sa tête :

« Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant. »

« Génial, entre le vieux fou et le chapeau, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Il en va de soit que tu ne dois en parler à personne. Et envoies moi à Gryffondor, j'ai peur de faire un massacre si tu m'envoies chez moi. »

« Tu sais que tu n'as absolument pas l'âme d'une Gryffondor, n'est-ce-pas ? Et effectivement, je réitère mes paroles, tu n'es pas faite pour Poufsouffle et encore moins pour Serdaigle. T'as véritable maison reste et restera Serpentard, je sais que tu te poses la question depuis quelques temps, mais puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, dans ce cas je vais t'envoyer à : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Emiliya sourit et descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison, où tout le monde applaudissait, et leva ses deux pouces avec un grand sourire à son meilleur ami. Elle vit Remus lui faire un signe de la main, lui indiquant qu'il avait effectivement gardé des places pour eux. En s'asseyant elle vit son ami se placer sous le choixpeau qui n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de crier Gryffondor. En arrivant à sa table il tapa dans les mains que lui tendait son amie en s'asseyant à son tour. Ils ne firent pas attention au reste de la répartition, trop occupés par leurs pensées. Ils ne reprirent leurs esprits que lorsque le professeur Dumbledore ne fit son discours, faisant apparaître l'incroyable repas de Poudlard. Tout le monde commença à se servir lorsque le drame arriva :

« Tu veux du poulet Dani ? » Demanda James en lui tendant le plat.

« Seigneur non, pas encore.. » Murmura Teddy, attendant la tempête sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie.

« Oh là non ! Enlève-moi ton plat de mon sous mon nez. Et toi tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, j'y peux rien si je peux pas rester calme lorsque je vois des gens manger leurs rations d'agonies.» Dit-elle d'un air de dégoût.

« Oh tu es végétarienne, désolé. » Répondit le binoclard.

« T'excuses pas, tu pouvais pas savoir. Mais non, je suis pas végétarienne, je suis végane. »

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Sirius avec le même ton aimable qu'au début de soirée.

« Oh le végétarien ne consomme pas de viande ou de poisson, ce qui pour moi ne suffit pas mais bon, il faut bien passer par là. Être végane c'est s'opposer au spécisme et à l'exploitation animale qui tue plus de 1000 milliards d'êtres par an. »

« Un végétarien extrémiste quoi. » Intervint Peter, ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour la jolie blonde.

« Pardon ? Sais-tu ce qu'est ta merveilleuse viande Peter ? D'où elle vient ? Ce qu'il a fallu faire pour que tu puisse te goinfrer ? »

« Euh... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. On est choquer de voir des hommes en gazer d'autres, en torturer d'autres. On a mal lorsqu'on voit un chien mourir, offusqué lorsque quelqu'un tape sur un chat et pourtant tout le trouve normal de tuer en masse des êtres dotés d'intelligence et de sentiments tels que le cochon et la vache, tout ça juste parce que c'est moins mignon. »

« Dani ? » Demanda James d'une petite voix, de peur de se faire agresser.

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi le spécisme ? »

« C'est un mot moldu apparu y'a quelques années qui défini l'idéologie qui postule une hiérarchie entre les espèces, spécialement la supériorité de l'être humain sur les animaux. Pour moi le spécisme s'apparente au racisme, au sexisme et pourquoi pas à cette idéologie stupide portée par le cadavre ambulant et ses copains masqués. »

Lily, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation, intervint elle aussi :

« Mais c'est pas compliqué d'avoir un mode de vie végane ? Parce que c'est quelque chose qui m'intéresse énormément mais j'ai peur de découvrir les dessous de notre nourriture et de me dégoûter moi-même. »

« Au début, lorsque tu te rend comptes de tout ce que ça implique oui tu t'en veux, mais après tu te dis que tu t'en est rendue compte et que maintenant tu peux te battre contre tout cela. Et puis c'est pas si terrible que ça, après moi j'ai tout mon cheminement toute seule donc au début c'est galère mais après une fois que tu es habituée y'a pas de problèmes. »

« Et ça te manques pas ? » Demanda James.

« Je ne connais pas un végane à qui la viande manque. Je suis plus dégoûtée qu'autre chose lorsque je vois ça. »

« Et tu penses vraiment que l'humain n'est pas supérieur aux autres espèces ? » Demanda à son tour Remus Lupin.

« Penses-tu qu'un loup-garou ou qu'un centaure vaille moins qu'un être humain « classique » ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors pourquoi les animaux non-humains devraient l'être ? »

Les Maraudeurs restèrent ébahi par la réponse de l'étrange blonde qui leur faisait face.

 _01/09/2009_

 _Parmi les première années se trouvait deux petites têtes reconnaissable :_ _u_ _n aux cheveux bleus, une aux cheveux roses. Les deux enfants regardaient la grande salle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le plafond représentant le ciel attira particulièrement l'attention des deux amis. Ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs soirées à regarder les étoiles l'été. Ils inspectèrent rapidement les grandes tables autour d'eux, chaque maison avait sa couleur. Bien sûr, les deux enfants aimeraient être dans la même maison, mais ils savaient qu'il était peu probable qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, leurs caractères étaient bien trop différents. Lorsque la répartition commença, les deux enfants regardèrent la table des professeurs. Ils reconnurent les professeurs, Josh, le frère d'Emy, leur en avait parler._ _Ils repérèrent ainsi les différents directeur de maison : le professeur de potion, M. Sollens, directeur de Serpentard le professeur de Botanique, Neville Londubat, directeur de Gryffondor le professeur de sortilège, Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigles et enfin_ _Laura Madley,_ _professeur de métamorphose et direct_ _rice_ _de Poufsouffle. Ce n'est que lorsque le nom de Teddy Lupin fut annoncé que les deux enfants revinrent à la réalité. Le jeune garçon se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant que Dean Thomas,_ _professeur d'étude des moldus,_ _lui pose le choixpeau. Teddy attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre une voix dans sa tête, le dialogue s'engagea donc :_

 _« Teddy Lupin, intéressant. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« De toutes les combinaisons possibles, celle-ci est bien l'une des pires. L'école se souvient encore des blagues de votre père, quand à votre mère, on peut dire qu'elle était aussi très…. Perturbante. Je vois que vous avez hériter du caractère trouble-fait de Remus Lupin, en revanche, je vois en vous une volonté de travailler, une loyauté à toute épreuve et une grande gentillesse. Oh je vois ce que vous vous dites, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes aussi très courageux. Vous savez, quelque soit la maison où vous serez, vos parents seront fiers de vous. Cependant, votre caractère convient mieux à la maison POUFSOUFFLE. »_

 _Le garçon regarda la table de sa future maison. Tous applaudissaient, beaucoup s'étaient levés pour son arrivée. Il y fut accueilli comme le fils d'un héros, ce qui était le cas. Le garçon était déstabilisé de cette popularité, il espérait être à la hauteur. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la répartition, lorsque sa meilleure amie fut appelée qu'il reporta son attention sur l'estrade._

 _« Emiliya Weasley. »_

 _La jeune fille grimpa sur l'estrade, apeurée. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas avec son ami, et elle en était triste, elle avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir sans lui. Lorsque le choixpeau se retrouva sur sa tête, en recouvrant une bonne partie au vue de sa petite taille, elle fut prise d'une grande angoisse._

 _« Encore une Weasley ? »_

 _« Et ouaip ! » Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire._

 _« Étonnant. »_

 _« De quoi ? »_

 _« Depuis des générations j'envoie des Weasley à Gryffondor, je crois que cela va être la première fois que ce ne sera pas le cas. »_

 _« Pourquoi ça ? »_

 _« Allons, tous deux savons très bien que tu n'as rien d'une Gryffondor. Bien sur tu as un côté impulsif qui leur correspond, mais tu es une personne déterminée, pour toi, la fin justifie les moyens. Tu es également orgueilleuse et un certain problème avec l'ordre et le respect des règles. Je plains les professeurs qui auront beaucoup à supporter entre toi et ton ami. »_

 _« Mais faut que j'aille à Gryffondor moi, sinon ma famille va mal réagir… Ma grand-mère sera déçue et me grondera. »_

 _« Oh oui, tu te fâcheras avec Molly Weasley, mais rassures-toi, ce ne sera pas à cause de ta maison. Sois-en fière, tu vas pouvoir prouver que l'on peut être à Serpentard et être quelqu'un de bien. Bien sûr, toi et tes camarades auraient encore certains clichés à détruire, mais je ne doute pas que tu t'y plairas. SERPENTARD. »_

 _Emiliya regarda la table de sa nouvelle maison l'accueillir avec enthousiasme, presque autant que son ami. Elle tourna la tête vers Teddy qui lui fit un grand sourire, sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de son frère, à Gryffondor, celui-ci applaudit et leva son verre vers elle. Oui, elle sera bien à Serpentard, c'est SA maison._


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens ! Désolée de mon léger retard, j'étais prise dans un livre trop bien *_*

Du coup je profite de ce long cours de latin vraiment très… Ennuyeux pour vous laisser le chapitre 3.

Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Allez, bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 3 : « Si j'étais une carte perdue dans ce dépotoir, où me cacherais-je ? »**

Emiliya Weasley avait toujours eut du mal à dormir, c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à apprécier le lever de soleil aux abords du lac de Poudlard. Elle observa cette scène avec un plaisir certain. Elle resta ainsi durant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée soudaine lui vienne en tête : la carte du Maraudeur. Avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard, son parrain, George, lui avait parlé de cette carte, à Teddy et à elle. Ils avaient donc mit en place un plan pour voler ce merveilleux objet dans le bureau de l'élu. Aujourd'hui cette carte menaçait leur fausse identité, il fallait donc qu'elle la reprenne avant qu'ils voient à qui ils avaient affaire. Elle attendit donc un long moment, suffisamment longtemps pour entendre les nombreux bruits qui se faisaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Au bout d'un moment qu'elle considéra être acceptable, elle remonta vers le château. Elle pénétra ensuite dans sa salle commune, vide. Elle commença à monter l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons mais entendit des pas venir à elle. Elle se cacha donc derrière un rideau, espérant que les personnes descendant ne remarquèrent rien. Emiliya entra dans le dortoir des sixièmes années quelques instants plus tard. Elle se mit en quête de l'objet magique.

« Si j'étais une carte perdue dans ce dépotoir, où me cacherais-je ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'Emiliya entendit la porte du dortoir grincer. Elle se précipita sous le lit à sa droite et se retrouva en compagnie de magasines pour adultes et d'une maquette de moto.

« Super » Pensa-t-elle, déboutée.

Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le nouvel intervenant et espérait que ce n'était pas Sirius qui venait chercher de la lecture pour s'occuper en cours de potion.

« Alors, si j'étais une carte perdue dans ce dépotoir, où me cacherais-je ? » Entendit-elle.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement avant de sortir de sa cachette sous les yeux ébahis de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Bah à ton avis ? »

Ils cherchèrent tous deux la fameuse carte et la trouvèrent dans le tiroir de James en compagnie de la cape d'invisibilité. Emiliya la prit et la cacha sous sa robe. Alors que son ami commençait a partir vers la porte, il vit sa meilleure amie commencer à ranger quelques affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je pourrais pas dormir en sachant que derrière ma porte il y a le couloir, et que derrière le couloir il y a les escalier, et que derrière les escaliers il y a… Ce foutoir. » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

« Non mais t'es malade, faut qu'on se grouille là. »

Teddy prit le bras de son amie et l'attira hors du dortoir. Une fois en bas, la jeune fille monta dans son propre dortoir pour y chercher son sac et cacher la carte sous son oreiller en faisant attention de bloquer l'accès à son lit par une formule.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, les autres les saluèrent avec enthousiasme -sauf Sirius qui attendait toujours les excuses de la blonde. Alors qu'Emiliya commençait à se servir de thé, elle senti un regard sur elle. Elle se tourna vers son propriétaire et tombe devant le directeur de l'école qui lui sourit et lui montra son muffin. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire resplendissant -qui attira l'attention de la gente masculine- et leva ses deux pouces en direction du directeur. Elle se détourna de cet échange en entendant Lily lui demander :

« Dis, je ne t'ai pas vu dans le dortoir ce matin en me levant, tu étais où ? »

La jeune fille, en attaquant sa deuxième pâtisserie, lui répondit :

« Oh, je me suis réveillée tôt donc j'ai été profité du levé de soleil devant le lac. »

La jeune fille prit une gorgée de thé tandis que des centaines de hiboux arrivaient dans la salle. Quelques instant plus tard, certains élèves sortirent de la salle en pleurant. Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ne rien changer allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Quelques places plus loin, Emiliya vit Mary Macdonald partir en courant, laissant un article de la Gazette du sorcier en évidence. Lily le prit et lu rapidement avant de jeter le journal en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Demanda Remus, inquiet.

« Les mangemorts ont attaqué la famille de Mary et son frère est mort avant l'arrivée des aurors. » Répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Lily commença à se lever en disant :

« Je vais la voir. »

Emiliya lui retient le bras pour lui répondre :

« J'y vais, je sais ce qu'elle vit. »

« Comment ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mon frère s'est fait exploser pour tuer des Mangemorts. » Répondit-elle avant de partir en courant rejoindre Mary, laissant son auditoire bouche-bée.

Elle l'a trouva assise seule dans une classe vide, la tête cachée dans ses mains. Emiliya toqua à la porte pour se faire remarquer.

« Laisses-moi Lily. » Dit la brune sans lever la tête.

« Ce n'est pas Lily. » Répondit la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Mary en levant ses yeux rougis vers la belle blonde au look étrange.

« Je suis venue te soutenir. »

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que c'était quelqu'un de bien et courageux et que les monstres qui lui ont fait ça payeront. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire, ça sert à rien, comme ces gens qui viendront et te diront « je suis désolée », tu leur fera un sourire forcée mais au fond tu te dis qu'ils devraient se taire. » Lui répondit la blonde avec un faible sourire.

« Toi aussi ? »

« J'avais 14 ans quand mon frère est mort. Alors je sais ce que tu ressens, et je suis là. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider alors je reste là, à t'écouter et à te donner une boite de mouchoir pour accompagner tes larmes. »

La brune regarda attentivement son interlocutrice, elle ne vit pas la moindre trace de larmes dans ses yeux, mais son visage affichait une profonde tristesse, à moins que ce soit de la colère. Il était difficile de lire les émotions de la blonde, à première vue, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'en a pas. Mais à bien y regarder, son regard exprimer quelque chose d'étrange, comme un sentiment de douleur constante. Mary comprit que son frère n'était pas la seule personne qu'elle avait perdue, elle se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu arriver à cette jeune fille toujours souriante.

 _(Crimes - Damien Rice)_

 _03/10/2012_

 _La jeune filles aux cheveux rouges enleva son casque et descendit de la moto, vite suivie de son frère._

 _« T'es sûre que grand-mère va rien dire ? On est sensé être couché. » Demanda Emiliya._

 _« Depuis quand tu as peur des conséquences de tes actes toi ? »Demanda son frère, Josh, en rigolant._

 _« Bah papa m'a dit que si on faisait encore une bêtise il nous spoilerait la fin de B_ reaking Bad. _»_

 _Le garçon se tourna vers sa petite sœur et rigola._

 _« T'inquiète, je lui dirait que c'était moi. »_

 _Les deux ados se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante. Le Gryffondor de septième année avançait vers ce lieu dans lequel il s'était passé tant de choses tandis que la petite Serpentard n'en menait pas large mais suivait sans broncher son frère._

 _« Allez Emy ! Traînes pas des pieds. »_

 _« J'aime pas la tête de cette baraque, elle est glauque. »_

 _« Roh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que ma très chère sœur n'avait pas le courage de la famille. »_

 _« Nia nia nia. » Lui répondit la fille aux cheveux de feu en lui tirant la langue et en se mettant à côté de lui._

 _Arrivés devant la fameuse cabane, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, la jeune fille stoppa son frère._

 _« Roh, je t'ai déjà dis qu'on ne craignait rien. »_

 _« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. » Lui répondit une voix._

 _Les deux ados se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à quatre personnes. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grand qu'eux, semblaient également beaucoup plus âgés et portaient des masques noirs qui leur rappelait…_

 _« C'est impossible. » Murmura le garçon._

 _« Je croyais que les mangemorts étaient tous à Askaban. » Dit la jeune fille._

 _« Nous l'étions, mais nous en sommes partis. Et aujourd'hui nous voulons nous venger. Quel incroyable coïncidence de voir les petits-enfants de Molly Weasley. »_

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Emiliya en sortant sa baguette en même temps que son frère._

 _Les hommes masqués répondirent par un « Endoloris » que les deux adolescents arrivèrent à esquiver. Après quelques échanges de sorts, la jeune fille s'écroula à terre, frappée par une terrible douleur._

 _« Emy ! » Cria la voix de son frère._

 _« Mulciber, Avery vous vous occupez de lui ? J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec la jolie jeune fille. »_

 _Emiliya, qui avait reprit quelques forces -mais pas assez pour se relever- regarda d'un air meurtrier l'homme masqué qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et lui cracha aux pieds. L'homme se baissa pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune fille avant de lui dire :_

 _« Je serais toi, je resterais tranquille. Ta très chère grand-père ne doit sa victoire sur ma femme que par un coup de chance, chance que tu n'auras pas ce soir. J'espère bien être là lorsqu'elle découvrira le corps mutilé et sans vie de sa très chère petite fille. »_

 _L'homme, que la jeune fille identifia donc comme étant Rodolphus Lestranges, prit la jeune fille par le bras, la fit se lever, lui cassa sa baguette et l'attira à l'intérieur de la cabane. Une fois à l'étage supérieur, il l'a balança contre le sol et pointa sa propre baguette sur elle. Quelques instant plus tard, il fut rejoins par deux autres mangemorts._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda d'une voix dure Lestranges._

 _« Wilkes s'occupe du frère, tu crois quand même pas être le seul à pouvoir t'amuser. » Lui répondit une voix que la jeune fille identifia comme celle d'Avery._

 _Emiliya tenta de se lever, mais le troisième homme, Mulciber, l'en empêcha en posant violemment son pieds sur la cheville de la Serpentarde. Un craquement retenti et la jeune fille cria, sa cheville venait de se rompre._

 _« Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne pourras pas fuir idiote. »_

 _Ce qui se passa ensuite resta très trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle ressenti une douleur intense dans tout son corps. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait y échapper. Elle aurait souhaiter mourir, que tout cela se termine. Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui parût une éternité, le sort s'arrêta. Elle reprit son souffle et leva son visage empli de haine vers ses agresseur mais fut rapidement projeter de nouveau contre le sol par un coup frappant violemment son beau nez fin. La jeune fille attendit le prochain coup, elle peur prenait peu à peu son esprit, l'empêchant de bouger. Peu de temps après, elle senti un corps se pencher sur elle, une main passer sur sa jambe. Elle commença à se débattre du mieux qu'elle put, lorsque la main arriva sur son beau visage, la jeune fille de 14 ans eut le réflexe de mordre la main de son interlocuteur. L'homme s'éloigna, énervé, tandis que la jeune fille crachait le sang qu'elle avait en bouche._

 _« Salope. » Entendit-elle avant de sentir son bras gauche être étendu au sol._

 _Une intense douleur se répandit dans celui-ci, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçait. Elle trouva la force de regarder ce que Lestranges faisait et vit une marque apparaître peu à peu sur son bras._

 _« Non… Pas ça…. » Murmura-t-elle, épuisée._

 _La jeune fille tenta une dernière attaque en leva son pied gauche qui alla se cogner contre le crane de l'homme. Il se tourna vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

 _« Ce n'est que le début chérie. »_

 _Il maintint donc le corps de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'un des deux hommes, s'approcha dangereusement du bras droit de sa victime avec un poignard. Emiliya ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle avait du la marque présente sur sa tante Hermione, le « Mudblood » qui la faisait parfois souffrir. D'un coup, son corps fut secoué de spasmes, elle hurla comme jamais en sentant la lame dessiner peu à peu des lettres. A la fin de la septième lettres, elle sentie des larmes couler de ses yeux bleus tandis qu'elle commençait à perdre connaissance. C'est ce moment que choisi son frère pour apparaître. Après avoir entendu un « expulso », la jeune fille sentie son frère la prendre dans ses bras et la faire transplaner un étage en dessous._

 _« Emy ? Emy ? Réponds-moi. »_

 _« Josh ? Tu es.. Vivant. » Répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant difficilement les yeux._

 _« Oui c'est bon, je reviens, je vais m'occuper d'eux, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je te le promets. »_

 _La jeune fille, qui avait réussi à se redresser, entendit un « pop » et ne vit plus son frère. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle prit dans les dernière réserves qu'elle avait pour tenter de se relever en s'accrochant a la barre de l'escalier. Une fois stable, elle prit sur elle de monter les marches. Elle entendit des fracas venir d'en haut, elle pressa donc le pas, gémissant à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur sa cheville blessée._

 _Une fois arrivée en haut, elle aperçue son frère une dernière fois avant de voir une lumière éblouissante, un énorme bruit et elle se retrouva propulsée en bas de l'escalier, inconsciente et couverte d'égratignures._


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ! Bon, petit point organisation : j'ai encore 5 chapitres d'avance, donc je suis sûre de publier toutes les semaines jusqu'à mi-novembre. Cependant, nous arrivons en milieu de semestre donc entre le boulot et les cours la motivation me manque (bon et j'ai commencé des bouquins trop bien qui me prennent du temps aussi) j'essaierai néanmoins de faire l'effort d'être à l'heure dans mes publications pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire (d'ailleurs encore merci à vous !).

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **4-** **«** **Je suis fatiguée, j'ai d'horribles cernes qui me font ressembler à rien et j'ai les cheveux pleins de boue. »**

Le mois d'octobre arrivait à grand pas. Les deux voyageurs s'étaient fait à cette époque nouvelle pour eux. Bien sûr, de nombreuses choses leur manquait comme leur musique ou Netflix, mais ils découvraient une nouvelle manière de vivre.

« Dis Emy, faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord pour rentrer chez nous à un moment. »

« A la fin de l'année ? » Proposa la blonde en faisant une pirouette sur son balais.

« Ça me va, et comment on fait ? » Demanda Teddy en tentant une figure avec le sien.

« Bah on va ensorceler le retourneur de tempsnpour inverser le sort. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

En effet, suite a un certain nombre de d'aventures, la jeune fille avait acquis de nombreux dons, ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile dans certains cas… Comme celui-ci.

« On devrait peut-être y aller, on a défense contre les forces du mal et tu connais l'amabilité de Stevens. » Dit le garçon en redescendant au sol.

« Ouais, je vais juste passer dans la grande salle prendre un truc à manger. »

Une fois dans la grande salle, les deux amis trouvèrent les Maraudeurs en grande discussion, visiblement ils ne les avaient pas vu.

« Non mais faut qu'on la trouve, je vois pas comment on aurait pu la perdre. »

« Tu crois que Robb ou Frank auraient pu la voler ? »

« Non, ils savent même pas qu'elle existe. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir avec un grand sourire.

« Salut ! » Dit Emiliya.

« Oh salut ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda Remus qui, visiblement, était épuisé.

La discussion s'engagea tandis que la blonde buvait son thé rapidement. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient en 1976 et s'étaient plus ou moins intégrés au groupe des Maraudeurs, au plus grand désarroi des professeurs. Emiliya s'était également rapprochée de Lily Evans et Mary Macdonald avec qui elle passait parfois des heures à parler dans leur dortoir -surtout depuis que la blonde avait remarquer que le nom de James Potter faisait rougir la jolie Lily- cependant, elle ne s'entendait toujours pas avec Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas digérer sa première approche avec la blonde. Ils s'envoyaient des piques -et parfois même des sorts- très souvent, Rémus aimait à croire que c'était parce que le garçon n'était pas insensible au charme de la belle blonde, théorie partagée par son fils, Teddy. C'est donc en ce bon matin d'automne que les deux Gryffondor commençait a se lancer des joutes verbales.

« Oh mais c'est bon là, retournes trousser l'autre gourgandine chantante et me fais pas chier ! »

« Quoi t'es jalouse ? »

« Comment je pourrais être jalouse de ça ? » Répondit la blonde en montrant la dernière conquête de Sirius, avant de continuer :

« Oh moins moi je risque pas de me choper la syphilis simplement parce que je me suis lancée le pari de transformer cette école en baisodrome. »

« En même temps qui pourrait vouloir d'une grande gueule sans aucune élégance et avec une coupe de cheveux bizarre. » Répliqua Sirius.

« Oh arrêtes, on sait tous que tu m'en veux parce que je refuse de m'excuser pour un truc dont j'ai même pas fais exprès. Tu critiques les Serpentards mais en fait tu as le même caractère qu'eux. » Dit la jeune fille en se levant pour approcher son visage de son interlocuteur.

« Ne joue pas à ça Daenerys. Tu vas le regretter. » Répondit Sirius avec un air menaçant en lui faisant face.

« Oh Monsieur est susceptible. Au fond c'est parce que tu sais que c'est vrai, la preuve, tu as fuis chez toi juste parce que tu supportait pas ta môman et en plus en abandonnant ton frère. » Cracha la blonde.

Le bruit de la gifle qui suivi retentit dans toute la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit où l'échange avait lieux. La blonde, une fois le choc passé, lança un regard assassin envers l'aîné des Black qui, lui, commençait à regretter son geste. Emiliya lança d'un air mauvais :

« Bien, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. »

Sur ces paroles, la blonde leva la tête d'un air hautain et froid et sortie de la grande salle. Elle alla immédiatement devant sa salle de classe et y entra pour s'installer et attendre le début du cours.

Emiliya s'assit entre Teddy et Lily en soupirant. Elle lâcha son sac bandoulière et posa sa tête contre la table un peu plus violemment qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Aie. » Gémit-elle en la relevant et en se frottant le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Remus, inquiet.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai d'horribles cernes qui me font ressembler à rien et j'ai les cheveux pleins de boue. »

« J'aimerais bien te ressembler quand je suis dans le même état. » Ronchonna Lily.

« Mais Lily-Jolie, toi tu es toujours belle. » Dit James, des cœurs dans les yeux.

« La ferme Potter » Répliqua Lily en rougissant légèrement.

Sirius se racla la gorge et interpella la blonde :

« Dani, je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. J'ai vraiment été con. C'est pas de ta faute si tu m'est tombé dessus et j'ai été insultant, et puis, j'aurais jamais du te frapper, c'était vraiment pas cool et je suis vraiment désolé. » Déballa le garçon sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis. Sirius Black n'était pas le genre de personne à s'excuser, c'étaient les autres qui s'excusaient pour lui.

La blonde releva la tête, sonda les beaux yeux gris du garçon, haussa les épaules et se servit une portion de frite.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » Dit James face au peu de réaction de la jeune fille.

Emiliya soupira, mâcha gracieusement la frite qui lui faisait de l'œil dans son assiette depuis quelques secondes, tourna la tête vers Sirius et lui dit d'un ton détaché :

« Merci pour tes excuses, je les acceptes. »

« Dani ? » Insista Teddy.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, serra les dents et au bout de quelques secondes dit finalement :

« Et moi aussi je m'excuse, j'ai pas été cool. Et désolée pour le bleu que tu as dût avoir lorsque mes 60 kg te sont tombés dessus. Et en plus je me trouve trop mince j'aimerais bien faire 70 kg. »

Personne ne dit rien, la jeune fille se concentra donc sur son assiette de frites.

« Je crois que je vais pleurer... » Dit la voix pleine d'émotion de James.

« La ferme Potter. » Dit Sirius

« Et au fait Dani, pourquoi t'as de la boue dans les cheveux ? » Demanda Remus.

« Disons que j'étais tranquille en train de me balader sur mon balais avec un livre à la main et mon walkman et là est apparue une branche du saule cogneur. Du coup j'ai dût l'éviter et du coup j'ai fais un atterrissage forcé. »

« Tu sais voler ? » Demanda James, intéressé.

« Bah bien sûr, je suis entrée dans l'équipe de Quiddich de ma maison à 11 ans en tant qu'attrapeuse. »

« Et elle était imbattable, si vous aviez vu le nombres de fois qu'elle a fait pleurer les équipes adverses. » Compléta Teddy en repensant à ses défaites face à son amie.

« On a justement besoin d'un attrapeur, ça te dis ? »

Emiliya ne se souvint pas avoir vu un si grand sourire venant de James, même lorsqu'il regardait Lily.

« Avec plaisir ! »

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Dumbledore pour faire une annonce :

« Bonsoir jeunes gens, j'espère que le festin vous convient. j'ai une annonce des plus importantes à faire. Après réflexion, le corps enseignant et moi-même avons décidé d'innover un peu. L'école va donc organiser deux bals, un pour Halloween et un pour Noël. Bien sûr, nous comptons sur vous pour respecter le jeu et venir déguiser pour le bal d'Halloween qui aura lieu le 31 octobre, dans un mois. Dans deux semaines vous aurez une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour vous permettre de trouver vos costumes. Une affiche concernant ces bals ont été installés dans vos salles communes. En espérant que la nouvelle vous réjouira, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée. »

Tout le monde sembla se réjouir de cette nouvelle, en particulier les filles qui lançaient des regards aux garçons. De nombreux regards féminins observèrent dans la direction du groupe de Gryffondor.

« Génial. » Soupira Sirius, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

En tournant la tête de droite à gauche, la blonde vit de nombreux regards masculins se tourner vers elle.

« Et merde. Je déteste les bals. » Murmura-t-elle en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

La jolie blonde était dans la tour d'astronomie, assise sur le mur au bord du vide. Elle observait le ciel. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Changer ou ne rien faire ? Elle avait toujours détesté les règlements. De même, elle avait toujours aimé le côté obscur, elle jouait souvent avec sa limite. C'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait, l'attirait irrémédiablement à elle. Oh bien sûr jamais elle ne ferais de mal à qui que soit, mais elle avait toujours aimer ce mystère. Perdue dans ses pensées, la belle blonde n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de sa cachette.

« Daenerys Targaryen. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers le nouveau venu et un long échange visuel s'engagea.

 _25/09/2013_

 _« Salut Emy ! T'as vu, y'a un bal d'organisé pour Halloween. »_

 _« Ouais super ! J'adore les bals ! » Dit la jeune fille avec sarcasme._

 _« T'es vraiment pas normale toi. »_

 _« Oh fermes-là. »_

 _Les deux amis déjeunèrent rapidement, ils étaient en retard pour aller en cours. Sentant un regard dans son dos, la blonde se retourna et vit un garçon a cravate rouge et or._

 _« C'est pour ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air peu aimable._

 _« Salut, je m'appelle Jordan MacLaggen, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi. » Dit le garçon, plutôt mignon._

 _La blonde le regarda de haut en bas avant de dire avec un grand sourire :_

 _« Non. »_

 _Le garçon parti d'un air dépité tandis que son ami explosa de rire, faisant ressortir par le nez le le thé qu'il avait en bouche._

 _« Putain Teddy c'est dégueulasse. » Dit la jeune fille en rigolant et en passant une serviette à son ami._

 _Après ce fou rire matinal, Teddy regarda son amie avec un air de défi et lui dit :_

 _« Je suis sûr que tu es incapable de venir accompagnée au bal. »_

 _« Bah pourquoi je viendrais avec quelqu'un ? Je danserai avec les cavaliers des autres. » Répondit Emiliya en haussant les épaules._

 _« Et si on faisait un pari. Tu viens accompagnée ou tu brûles le tableau de la vieille harpie au Scare Grimmaud. »_

 _« Oh arrêtes, venant d'un mec qui est même pas capable d'inviter la fille de ses rêves prendre un verre avec lui c'est vachement ironique. »_

 _« D'accord, dans ce cas si l'un de nous échoue il devra s'occuper de tableau. A moins que tu n'ai trop peur de parier. »_

 _« Tu rigoles là ? Marché conclu. »_

 _« Et si on gagne tous les deux ? »_

 _« Teddy-chou, tu sais bien que s'il y a plusieurs gagnants alors personne n'a gagné. Dans ce cas de figure, on devra tous deux se coller à la tache._

 _26/12/2013_

 _« Immondes créatures ! Infamie ! Hérésie ! »_

 _« Oh commences pas. » Grommela Teddy._

 _« Bon, on y va ? » Dit son amie._

 _Le garçon hocha la tête et sorti le briquet qu'il avait dans sa poche. Son amie prit sa main et ensemble ils approchèrent la flamme du tableau de la marâtre Black. Des cris se firent entendre cependant le tableau resta intacte._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? » Entendirent-ils._

 _« Oups. Putain elle est increvable c'te conne. » Dit Emiliya tandis que Walburga Black hurlait à tout va._

 _« Non mais ça va pas ! C'était quoi encore le pari cette fois ? » Demanda Ginny Weasley qui venait d'arriver en robe de chambre, vite suivie de son mari Harry Potter._

 _Alors que les deux adolescents se regardaient, attendant la sentence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent l'élu rire._

 _« Harry ! Tu vas quand même pas les encourager ! »_

 _« Non mais vous croyez vraiment que faire brûler la maison de la grande et illustre famille Black est la solution ? Et puis sérieusement, comme si on y avait jamais pensé. »_

 _« Alors tu vas pas nous punir ? » Demanda Teddy, hésitant._

 _Harry regarda sa femme, et lui répondit avec un grand sourire :_

 _« Non, pas cette fois. »_

 _Ils repartirent tous dans le salon dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous les flocons de Noël._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis affreusement désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour la publication. Fin octobre signifie mi-semestre donc exams, fatigue ect. Enfin bref, me revoilà avec l'envie (et la motivation) pour écrire la suite (c'est plus sympa que la dissertation que je dois faire…). Enfin, bref, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, promis ça va bientôt devenir intéressant !

Ps : Oh, ai-je vraiment besoin de répéter à chaque chapitre que tout appartient à la grande J.K. ?

 **5- «** **Donc tu m'attendras devant la grande salle, on dansera dix minutes et tu feras genre de dire une connerie pour que je puisse passer le reste de la soirée à voler les cavaliers des autres. »**

Le groupe de Gryffondor était en train de se promener dans Pré-au-lard, la plupart réfléchissaient à leur costume.

« Et du coup James, tu as invité Lily ? » Demanda Teddy alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique de costume.

« Oui mais elle a refusé. » Dit le garçon, dépité.

Emiliya passa son bras autour des épaules de James et l'éloigna du groupe avant de lui dire :

« Ah Jamesie, tata Dani va te remonter le moral. »

La jeune fille dût lâcher son ami car sa petite taille l'empêchait d'être à l'aise pour discuter. Elle se plaça donc en face du garçon et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Tu vas réessayer. »

« Mais elle m'a dit non... »

« T'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler. Et elle viendra avec toi. Je vais la convaincre, s'il le faut je la menacerai pour qu'elle choisisse entre venir avec toi ou se faire cramer les cheveux… Quoiqu'il serait préférable que l'on en arrive pas là... »

James eut un éclat dans les yeux en entendant les mots de son amie. Avant de se raviser et de dire :

« Tu sais, y'a des fois on croirait voir une Serpentarde. »

« Je vais te confier un truc binoclard : le chapeau à hésité à m'y envoyer. » Dit la blonde avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et de partir à la recherche de son costume.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du costume qu'elle pouvait mettre, le but était de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui n'étais pas vraiment le genre de la blonde qui aimait l'extravagance. A son premier bal d'Halloween, en cinquième année, elle s'était déguisée en Mère des dragons -ce qui avait fait grande impression- cependant elle doutait que cette fois l'idée passe bien. Elle passa dans les rayons en faisant une petite sélection. Il y avait donc une Alice, une viking et une indienne. Elle regarda les costumes et secoua la tête, cela ne lui convenait pas. Il fallait quelque chose de grandiose, quelque chose qui lui ressemble. C'est là qu'elle eut une idée. Elle parcouru les différents étalages afin de trouver les différentes pièces dont elle avait besoin et passa à la caisse avec un grand sourire.

Emiliya était assise par terre avec Lily, Mary et Marlène. Elles étaient avec leurs pyjamas, pour certaines totalement ridicules -comme celui de la blonde qui était blanc avec des fraises dessus- sur leurs couettes installées pour l'occasion et des sucreries achetées plus tôt dans la journée.

« Bon Lily, quand est-ce que tu comptes enfin accepter l'invitation du beau James Potter ? » Demanda Emiliya, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire rougir la belle rousse.

« Pourquoi j'irais avec lui ? C'est un… Un… Un idiot ! »

« Mais oui chérie, t'es aussi crédible qu'Evan Rosier comme enfant de cœur. »

Mary et Marlène rigolèrent à la remarque de la blonde avant que la première ne lui dise :

« J'avoue Lily, l'année dernière ça pouvait passer, mais franchement, avoue qu'il te plais. Tu rougis et bégaie à chaque fois qu'il passe dans le coin. »

« Et puis tu parles quand tu dors, et j'ai entendu plusieurs fois son prénom sortir de ta bouche. » Compléta Marlène.

L'expression qu'affichait la blonde provoqua une crise de rire à la blonde.

« Oh je te rassures Dani, t'es pas mieux. Toi aussi tu parles dans ton sommeil, bon la plupart du temps c'est pour profaner des insultes envers Sirius mais c'est aussi très divertissant. »

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla la blonde.

« Oui je te jure, une fois tu as même dis « Black lâches moi, retourne dans les jupes de la harpie qui te sers de mère et arrêtes de jouer au voyeur. C'est dommage, tu pourrais être canon si tu avais pas des idéaux vieux de milles ans et un balais dans l'arrière-train. » j'avoue avoir bien rigolé en entendant dire ça. »

La blonde perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait. Elle se souvient de cette phrase, le problème c'est que ce n'était pas ce Black là qu'elle s'adressait.

« Dis donc c'est vrai ça ! Avec Sirius vous jouez un peu au chat et à la souris, vous iriez bien ensemble ! » Dit Lily, heureuse de changer le sujet.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller au bal avec lui. En plus vous iriez trop bien ensemble. » Dit à son tour Mary en entourant son menton de ses deux mains d'un air niais.

« Que ce soit bien clair, je préférerais encore torcher le cul de Rusard que passer plus d'une minute accroché au bras de ce pervers. » Dit la jeune fille avant de se raviser, ayant une idée.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir sous les sourires de ses amies avant de finalement dire :

« Très bien, mais si je vais au bal avec Sirius, toi Lily tu y vas avec James ! »

La rousse soutint le regard malicieux de la blonde avant de lui répondre avec une pointe d'énervement :

« D'accord. »

« YYYYEEESSSS ! » Crièrent Mary et Marlène.

Le lendemain matin, Emiliya prit à part Sirius avant le déjeuné et lui dit :

« Bon, que ce soit clair, je fais ça pour sauver mon honneur… Et un peu pour faire chier Lily mais…. Sirius Black, veux-tu venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween ? »

Le garçon regarda bouché-bée la jolie blonde avant qu'elle ne reprenne, passablement irritée :

« Écoutes, j'ai discuté avec les filles hier et j'ai réussi à faire dire à Lily qu'elle irait au bal avec James, en contrepartie… Il faut qu'on y aille ensemble. Donc tu m'attendras devant la grande salle, on dansera dix minutes et tu feras genre de dire une connerie pour que je puisse passer le reste de la soirée à voler les cavaliers des autres. »

Le beau brun sembla enfin se réveiller, sourit et dit :

« Si on y va ensemble Lily ira avec James ? C'est sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon et bien oui dans ce cas. Et puis comme ça, ça évitera de me faire harceler par des dizaines de Poufsouffles, et puis t'es plutôt canon quand on regardes bien. »

La blonde lui tira la langue avant qu'ils n'arrivent ensemble à leur table. Tandis que Sirius murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de James, dont le visage s'illumina, Emiliya, elle se fit aborder par quelqu'un.

« Hum hum. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux et tomba sur un Gryffondor blond aux yeux noisettes avec un air idiot collé au visage.

« Oui c'est pour ? »

« Euh… Salut Dani, je suis Erwan MacLaggen. Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween. »

La jeune fille dévisagea son prétendant tandis que Teddy s'étouffait avec son bol de chocolat, la scène lui rappelant la demande du petit-fils MacLaggen. Emiliya lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre -le plus poliment possible :

« Non désolée, j'ai déjà un cavalier. »

C'en fût trop pour son meilleur ami qui, une fois de plus, recracha son chocolat par le nez, provoquant les rires des personnes à proximité. La blonde tendit une serviette à son amie tandis que le pauvre garçon repartait, déçu. A ce moment, James regarda amoureusement Lily Evans et lui demanda :

« Lily, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

Lily regarda son amie blonde, qui lui faisait son sourire machiavélique et répondit dans un murmure tout en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux :

« Oui.»

James poussa un cri de victoire et commença à faire le tour de la grande salle en sautillant et en lançant des étincelles avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la table des Serpentards, le professeur McGonagall se leva et cria :

« POTTER TROIS HEURES DE COLLE CE SOIR ! »

La belle blonde regarda une dernière fois sa coupe de cheveux avant d'user de l'apprentissage qu'elle avait eut de son ami métamorphomage pour faire disparaître les mèches de couleurs qui se trouvaient dans sa chevelure argentée, ce qui lui donnait des airs d'ange. Elle pouffa à cette idée. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et changea la forme de ses oreilles qui s'allongèrent en pointes.

« Non sérieux, je suis vachement canon en elfe. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle enfila sa longue robe blanche cintrée et soupira. Elle adorait sa tenue, elle s'était basée sur la robe blanche d'Eowyn dans le deuxième film du seigneur des anneaux. Elle avait un décolleté en V, étrangement peu profond, ce qui n'était pas une habitude pour elle, des manches longues qui étaient évasée à partir du coude, le bas de robe l'était également. Une ceinture d'or trônait à sa taille, de même que sur ses manches. Elle rajouta un collier fin, accordé à la ceinture et passa ses chaussures, des sandales dorées qui montaient jusqu'au mollet, toujours agrémentés de ces mêmes motifs. Enfin, elle prit la couronne dorée posée devant elle et la passa sur ses longs cheveux argentés. Elle était prête. Elle descendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour y retrouver Sirius en bas des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escalier, elle vit tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. Elle soupira et prit le bras de son cavalier.

31/10/2013

 _Le premier bal d'Halloween eut lieu lors de la cinquième année de nos deux héros. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre d'elle, elle avait peur. Teddy lui avait lancé ce stupide défi et elle avait dût se trouver un cavalier, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait prit un gros risque. Elle avait refusé tous les prétendants qu'il pouvait y avoir à Poudlard. Ils étaient pour la plupart idiots et totalement immatures. Elle s'observa dans le miroir._

 _« Mais pourquoi je fais ça sérieux ? Et puis c'est quoi ce costume ? »_

 _La jeune fille pouffa et termina sa coiffure, qui était beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, il ne lui manquait plus que le fond de teint qui lui permettrait de cacher ses quelques taches de rousseurs. Elle retourna dans son dortoir, vide. Elle aimait le fait que ses camarades soient souvent absentes. Elles préféraient la compagnie des garçons de leur maison, ce dont elle ne pouvait les blâmer, après tout, elles étaient des ados pleins d'hormones. Elle observa son costume étalé sur son lit aux couleurs argent et vert. Elle enfila donc la longue tunique bleue, son pantalon et ses bottes marrons, elle prit ensuite sa longue cape bleue et l'accrocha à son cou. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour contempler son œuvre. C'était convainquant. Vraiment. Elle se félicita pour cette idée merveilleuse et sourit en pensant à l'idée qu'elle pouvait ressembler à ce personnage -merci la série. Elle avait toujours voulu découvrir ce que c'était d'avoir le pouvoir, et le costume d'une reine -du moins, la reine légitime- était la première étape. Elle descendit de son dortoir et croisa quelques personnes dans la salle commune._

 _« Wahou Emy t'es superbe ! » Dit William Nott, le gardien de son équipe._

 _« Merci Will ! J'avoue t'es pas mal en Gandalf ! » Répondit la blonde en rigolant._

 _Une fois devant le grand escalier qui menait devant la grande salle, la jeune fille eut un sourire en pensant au cliché que représentait cette scène. Elle descendit lentement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici._

 _« Non mais n'importe quoi Emy. Sérieusement, t'es ridicules. » Murmura-t-elle._

 _Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en bas, elle y retrouva son meilleur ami qui l'attendait._

 _« Daenerys Targaryen ? Sérieux ? »_

 _La blonde rigola en voyant le costume de son ami._

 _« Tu peux parler Han Solo. »_

 _« Bon et du coup, je ne vois pas de cavalier à l'horizon, aurais-je gagner le pari ? »_

 _« Votre majesté. » Entendit la blonde derrière elle._

 _Elle sourit sans même sans rendre compte et se tourna vers la voix._

 _« Kol. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant face._

 _Le brun lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus._

 _« Kol Mikaelson ? Sérieusement ? »_

 _La blonde se tourna vers son amie et lui dit :_

 _« Et oui, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Mais je vois que tu es seul, aurais-je gagné notre pari ? »_

 _Teddy se tourna vers l'escalier, suivi par les deux autres, et y découvrit une Victoire Weasley en déesse grecque. Une fois en bas, elle se plaça face à son cavalier et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le garçon._

 _« Comme c'est mignon. » Commenta Kol, sarcastique._

 _« C'est qui lui ? » Demanda Victoire._

 _« Mon cavalier. » Répondit froidement Emiliya en prenant le bras de concerné._

 _« Et vous… Sortez ensemble ? »_

 _Kol et Emiliya répondirent en même temps, l'un n'hésitant pas à dire « Oui. » et la deuxième bafouillant un « Quoi lui et moi ? Non ! » avant de finalement répondre :_

 _« C'est compliqué. »_


	6. Chapter 6

Bon allez, j'ai pas été cool avec mon retard du coup je vous post le chapitre 6 en exclusivité (bon d'accord, c'est surtout que là ça commence à devenir un peu plus intéressant, mon esprit de guimauve refait surface. Et… Il y a enfin l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage (le meilleur de la saga, mon futur époux… ou plutôt futur passé époux.. Enfin vous avez compris quoi.) Allez, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Ps : ah oui, j'ai aussi oublié de préciser quelques détails… J'ai piqué quelques trucs à la série Vampire Diaries (notamment parce que je venais de terminer la série au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, bon et aussi parce que j'avais la flemme de créer d'autres persos). Du coup, contrairement à HP, je n'ai absolument respecté l'histoire de TVD.

Pps (oui encore) : laissez moi une petite review, ça prend deux minutes et comme ça je saurais ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce qui vous fait rire, ce que vous détestez (parce que ça arrive aussi hein). Voilà voilà, j'attends vos avis.

 **6- « Oh mais cesses d'être aussi psychorigide enfin ! On dirait MacGo en maillot de bain à fleurs. »**

« Wahou ! » Dit Sirius en voyant sa cavalière.

« Oh, fais-en pas toute une histoire. »

La blonde détailla son cavalier. Elle se dit qu'il aurait fait un parfait Jack Sparrow à son époque, elle pouffa à cette idée.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Non rien, t'es pas mal en pirate tu sais. »

« En même temps je pourrais me ramener déguisé en Servilus je serais toujours aussi canon. »

La blonde soupira, la modestie n'était définitivement pas de rigueur chez ce garçon. Ils rejoignirent la table où se trouvaient leurs amis.

« Tu sais, c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais Galadriel dans le seigneur des anneaux. » Remarqua Lily, ce qui fit rire Emiliya.

« C'était ça ou la cheerleaders. »

Cette remarque fit rire le petit groupe. Alors que les conversations allèrent de bon train, la blonde observa ce groupe. Elle y remarqua qu'une certaine Lily la princesse regardait son cavalier le chevalier binoclard. A côté se trouvait le loup-garou policier accompagné d'une Marlène aussi rouge que son costume de Wonder Woman. Peter, déguisé en cow-boy était seul, tout comme Teddy, ayant reprit son costume de Han Solo. Elle sourit en voyant la scène.

« Dani ? » Entendit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la voix et vit un Sirius debout, lui tendant sa main avant de lui demander :

« Tu veux danser ? »

La blonde prit la main de son cavalier et ils se rendirent ensemble sur la piste improvisée. Le beau brun posa sa main sur la hanche de la blonde alors que les premières notes de l' _Hotel California_ des Eagles.

« Tu sais que c'est horriblement cliché ? » Rigola la blonde dans les bras du Don-Juan.

« Je vois pas en quoi… Oui on a eu quelques différents au début d'année mais tu es canon, je suis canon, c'était une évidence. »

« Tu sais que ce bal ne veut rien dire hein ? Je suis pas une de ces groupies qui va tomber dans tes bras comme dans les comédies romantiques. En plus, t'es pas mon genre. »

« Quel dommage… Nos enfants auraient été magnifiques et super intelligents… En plus ma mère aurait hurlé de voir son fils aîné avec une hybride vélane. Mais bon, je ne peux luter contre le style beau ténébreux et inconditionnellement mauvais. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« C'est simple, sois tu tombes raide dingue de moi, sois tu aimes les méchants. C'est comme ça, même si c'est vraiment dommage pour toi et que je pense que ça t'attira plus d'ennuis et de regrets qu'autre chose. »

« Quel dommage en effet… Mais que veux-tu ? J'aime être cette petite lueur d'espoir dans un regard empli de haine et de noirceur. »

« Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« Oui, un loup-garou, c'était le style « je suis riche et parfait » absolument insupportable. Après je l'ai quitté pour un…. Vampire. »

Elle murmura le dernier mot, nostalgique et attristée de la fin de cette histoire.

« Un vampire ? Sérieux ? Et comment ça s'est terminé ? » Demanda Sirius, voyant le voile formée dans les beaux yeux bleus de sa cavalière.

«Oh…. Il est mort. Il s'est fait tués par un stupide chasseur et sa sœur. » Répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Oh… Je suis désolé. C'était quand ? »

« Il y a quelques mois. Mais t'inquiète, c'est pas toi qui l'a tué donc t'excuses pas. Et puis, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'étais avec lui depuis plus ou moins trois ans, c'était mon premier amour, alors je ne regrette rien. C'est triste mais je m'en suis remise. »

La chanson toucha à sa fin, laissant place au célèbre _We will rock you_ de Queen.

« Oh j'adore cette chanson ! » Dit la blonde en lâchant son cavalier et commençant à danser, vite suivi de son meilleur ami qui entraînait avec lui son père.

« Et moi qui croyait que tu n'étais qu'une garce totalement timbrée. » Murmura Sirius en regardant sa cavalière.

« Mais chéri, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il faut savoir sur moi c'est bien que je suis qu'une garce totalement timbrée. » S'exclama Emiliya avec un grand sourire.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, le groupe s'était peu à peu séparé. Alors que Sirius et Emiliya s'amusaient à improviser des chorégraphies aussi ridicules que drôle, Remus s'était prit une assiette dans la tête pour avoir dit qu'il ne méritait pas une fille comme Marlène, ce qui l'avait décidé à finalement passer le reste de la soirée à danser avec elle et surtout…. James Potter et Lily Evans c'étaient enfin embrassés. Alors que _Go Your Own Way_ des Fleetwood Mac résonnait dans la salle, Sirius prit la blonde dans ses bras. Emiliya observait les personnes présentes dans la salle au dessus des épaules de Sirius quand elle tomba sur des yeux semblables à ceux de son cavalier. Elle ne put détacher son regard du garçon qui lui, avait fait comme si de rien était en faisant danser sa compagne. Elle se reprit et se concentra sur ses pas de danse lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, elle rencontra à nouveau ce visage qui la hantait depuis des semaines. A la fin de la musique elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius, lui disant qu'une violente migraine venait de surgir. Le garçon insista pour raccompagner la blonde à son dortoir mais elle refusa poliment l'invitation. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon, lança un dernier regard à son frère et reparti vers la sortie. Elle parcourut les nombreux couloirs de l'école qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour se rendre dans son endroit préféré : la tour d'astronomie.

 _(With Me- Sum 41)_

Elle avait senti quelqu'un la suivre tout le long du chemin. Et c'est effectivement en haut de cette tour, là où avait eut lieu leur dernière rencontre, que Regulus Black se montra.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Il me semblait avoir été claire la dernière fois. » Dit la blonde en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

« Mon frère ? Sérieusement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi stupide. Surtout au vue de la situation. » Répondit froidement le cadet des Black.

« Ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais ne te regarde absolument pas. Je n'ai pas d'ordre ou de leçon à recevoir d'un minable petit Serpentard qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que fouiller dans la tête des autres. » Répliqua la blonde sur la défensive.

« Oh c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si tes actes pouvaient détruire le futur de cette école. On vous apprends rien à votre époque ? »

« Quel futur ? Tu as pu voir par toi-même qu'il est pas grandiose, c'est Teddy qui veut rien toucher. Si ça tenait qu'à moi ta clique d'adorateur du cadavre ambulant serait déjà dix pieds sous terre. »

« Es-tu si stupide ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une petite blonde aux beaux yeux comme toi pourrait faire face au grand seigneur des ténèbres. » Dit Régulus d'un air menaçant en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

« Ce serait pas la première fois.. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le beau brun, étonné.

« Non rien. Oh et puis merde ! Cesses d'être aussi psychorigide enfin ! On dirait MacGo en maillot de bain à fleurs. » Explosa la blonde en commençant à perdre son calme.

« Je ne te permets pas ! » Répondit Régulus, perdant lui-même ses moyens -ce qui n'arrivait jamais à un sang pur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission merci. J'insulte qui je veux, surtout un gamin comme toi qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle. »

« Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi je te rappelle. Et je ne suis pas un gamin. »

Régulus c'était peu à peu rapproché de la blonde, ce qui avait obligé cette dernière à reculer vers le mur. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais sa présence la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle se défendait donc comme elle le pouvait : en le provoquant.

« Et moi je ne suis pas petite. »

Elle avait détaché chaque syllabes de sa phrase. En faisant un pas en arrière, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient. Elle n'avait ni baguette, ni arme pour se défendre. Et en plus elle avait une robe très inconfortable qui l'empêcherait de courir ou d'utiliser ses compétences en art martiaux.

« Arrêtes ça. » Murmura le garçon.

« De ? » Demanda innocemment la blonde.

« Me provoquer. Tu ignores à qui tu as à faire. » Répondit Régulus qui était maintenant bien trop proche au goût de la blonde.

« Oh vraiment ? Pourtant tu es le portrait craché de ton frère. »

« Ne parles pas de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? Au fond tout le monde sait que tu es triste qu'il t'ai abandonné. Le pauvre petit Reggy-chou lâchement abandonné par son grand frère. Je suis sûre que t'as voulu le suivre quand il te l'a proposé. »

« Arrêtes. » Prévint le brun.

« Je suis certaine que tu mouilles ton oreiller tous les soirs en silence en pensant à lui. Et je suis prête à parier que tu es jaloux de lui et de sa nouvelle liberté et... »

« LA FERME ! » Hurla le Serpentard qui avait écrasé son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de la belle blonde.

Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard. Emiliya remarqua quelque chose dans les yeux de son interlocuteur : la détresse. Il était malheureux. Personne n'aurait pu voir cette facette de lui à moins de n'être comme lui. Quelque chose d'autre la frappa. Il était beau. Vraiment. Elle avait toujours entendu comment les frères Black se ressemblaient physiquement et comment Sirius était le plus charmant. Mais elle n'était pas de cet avis. Ils avaient un charme différent. Sirius avait un air enfantin, des yeux pétillants. Régulus était lui légèrement plus petit mais en imposait par son charisme. Il avait une certaine maturité qui se lisait sur son visage que Sirius n'avait pas. Et un regard… La blonde frémit en observant le Serpentard ainsi. Il lui rappelait elle, ce qu'elle ne montrait à personne, pas même son meilleur ami : sensible. Ce qui se passait dans le cerveau du garçon était tout aussi compliqué. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques sur son frère, c'était l'un des sujets favoris de ses amis. Mais l'entendre dire cette fille lui était insupportable. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais elle l'énervait. Il ne perdait jamais son calme. JAMAIS. Et pourtant il venait de le faire, de se montrer faible face à cette petite blonde aux yeux bleus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle n'était même pas une sorcière de haut rang. Elle avait du sang de vélane dans les veines, c'était une hybride, une créature qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas son sang vélane qui le faisait réfléchir ainsi, mais il comprit que non. Seuls ses cheveux avaient cette marque. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. De ce genre de femmes qui éblouit la pièce simplement en souriant. Il l'avait observé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Combien de fois avait-il tourné la tête vers la table des lions simplement pour voir son sourire ? Il avait perdu le compte. Régulus Black n'était pas le genre à perdre son calme. Et pourtant, quand il avait cette blonde en face de lui, toute sa retenue partait, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en affranchir. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, faire : il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Emiliya vit le visage du brun se rapprocher d'elle, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, voulant s'échapper, mais ne le put. Elle laissa donc le Serpentard l'embrasser. Pire encore, elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et très rapidement passa ses bras autour du cou de Régulus, approfondissant le baiser.

C'était mal, elle le savait, il le savait, mais durant les secondes qui suivirent, rien ne comptait. Ni pureté de sang, ni voyage dans le temps, ni même cette haine qu'ils ressentaient en se voyant. Seulement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres menant cette danse affreusement sensuelle.

Régulus reprit ses esprit et se détacha de la blonde. Il l'a regarda quelques instants avant de partir en courant, laissant la blonde choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, perdue, et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour terminer au sol, observant les étoiles, le cœur battant et l'esprit embrouillé.

03/07/2013

 _(Canon In D Major- Pachelbel)_

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges entra dans le manoir des Lockwood avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Tout ça pour un garçon… Et en plus elle détestait ce genre de réceptions pompeuses avec des gens qui ont pour seuls problèmes quel sera le menus de leur prochain brunch._

 _« Tiens Emy, tu es là ! » Entendit-elle._

 _Elle se retourna et se trouva devant son petit-ami, Tyler. Elle sourit et prit le bras qu'il lui proposait._

 _« Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir. »_

 _« Ça veut dire que les autres jours je ne le suis pas ? » S'offusqua la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu._

 _« Oh tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Après tout ce que tu viens de traverser, je me rends compte que je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi… Même si on se voit que quelques jours par mois et la plupart du temps en cachette. » Déballa le beau loup-garou tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la piste de danse._

 _La jeune Emiliya sourit malgré elle, parler de son frère lui était douloureux. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait bien, elle se montrait forte, n'avait pas pleuré ou même exprimé cette culpabilité qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, car tout était de sa faute, elle en était persuadée. C'était elle qui lui avait demander une balade sur sa nouvelle moto. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la cabane hurlante par sa faute. Alors la jeune fille de 15 ans cachait tout cela grâce à une bonne dose de maquillage et une sourire affreusement convainquant, après tout, elle était une Serpentarde, elle savait jouer, et elle était très douée pour piéger autrui._

 _Alors que le couple dansait depuis quelques minutes, une grande blonde du nom de Caroline vint vers eux._

 _« Tyler, faut qu'on y aille. » Murmura-t-elle au cavalier de notre héroïne._

 _« Maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cavalière, passablement irritée._

 _« Emy…. »_

 _« C'est bon j'ai compris. Vas-y. » Dit la principale intéressée tandis que le loup-garou s'éloignait déjà d'elle._

 _La sorcière s'éloigna de la piste en interceptant au passage une coupe de champagne. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre tout en pestant contre son copain qui depuis quelques temps lui faisait souvent ce genre de plans._

 _« Quand je pense que je me suis épilée pour venir. Et qu'en plus j'ai mis une robe qui me serre à des endroits dont je n'avais même pas connaissance. Et je parle même pas de ces maudites chaussures. »_

 _En effet, pour l'occasion elle avait revêtue une longue robe bustier argentée accompagnée d'escarpins noirs bien trop hauts à son goût. Perdue dans ses pérégrinations, elle ne vit pas approcher le nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle qu'elle ne capta son arrivée._

 _« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, toujours énervée._

 _« Quel dommage, une si belle femme ne devrait jamais parler ainsi. » Dit le garçon, plutôt mignon, d'un air faussement déçu._

 _« Oh c'est bon, je me suis fait plantée par mon cavalier qui préfère aller à l'aventure avec une blonde. »_

 _« J'ai entendu parler de toi Emiliya Weasley. »_

 _« Cool. Et toi tu es ? » Demanda la sorcière d'un air méfiant._

 _« Kol_ _Mikaelson. »_ _Se présenta le garçon avant de reprendre :_

 _« Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, charmante demoiselle ? »_

 _La jeune fille jaugea rapidement du regard son interlocuteur avant de prendre la main qu'il lui proposait en soupirant avant de dire :_

 _« De toute façon c'est ça où je joue le pot de fleur. »_

 _Les premières notes du Canon de Pachelbel retentirent. La sorcière suivait le rythme bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. La danse n'avait jamais été son truc, au grand désespoir de son copain qui essayait de lui apprendre. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait d'un coup ce don. Elle quitta du regard ses pieds pour lever les yeux vers son cavalier improvisé. Au premier abord, elle l'avait trouvé mignon mais maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle le trouvait bien plus que cela. Il avait ce charme aristocrate que tous les vampires originels avaient. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit une créature de la nuit, du mal augmentait son charme. Mais elle se sentait bien avec lui, pas besoin de faire de faux sourire. Elle se sentait à sa place dans les bras de cet homme cruel et malsain, comme si elle était là où elle aurait toujours dût être._

 _« Quel dommage que Tyler soit parti, il ne me verra pas lui piquer sa copine. »_

 _« Et qui te dis que je pourrais être intéressée ? J'aime Tyler. » Dit la sorcière d'un air beaucoup moins convainquant qu'elle l'aurait voulu._

 _Le regard du vampire la déstabilisait, comme si il pouvait voir à travers elle. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas._

 _« C'est drôle, même toi tu ne semble pas y croire. »_

 _« Je suis bien avec lui, il me rend heureuse. Et puis rappelles moi quel âge tu as. »_

 _« L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre.. ou un nombre.. J'oublie toujours c'est lequel des deux. Enfin bref. On sait tous deux que Tyler n'est qu'un petit loup-garou effrayé de sa condition, ce qui le rend extrêmement ennuyant. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »_

 _« Oh que si. Je me renseignée à ton sujet, j'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre à Poudlard pour certaines… Affaires. Et je sais très bien que Tyler n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. »_

 _« Oh et toi si peut-être ? »_

 _« Tu n'aimes pas les gens ennuyant qui n'ont aucune confiance en eux, ça te donnes envie de les assommer. Et on sait tous deux ce qui se passera dans le futur. Tyler est un Lockwood, il fait partie des familles fondatrices, il deviendra certainement maire à son tour bien plus tard. Tu te vois assister à ces réunions, ces bals, entourés de riches ne sachant ce qu'est la colère, la peine ou encore la violence ? »_

 _La jeune fille resta interdite, sachant que le vampire disait la vérité._

 _« Il te faut quelqu'un qui aime l'aventure et le pouvoir. Tu es bien trop ambitieuse pour rester assise à une fenêtre attendant qu'un ado totalement stupide te remarques. Tu aimes jouer avec les forces obscures, et Tyler est bien trop gentil pour toi. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? »_

 _« Parce qu'un jour j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait ce même regard, empli d'orgueil, d'ambition et recherchant quelque chose de plus fort que ce qu'il avait, la passion. »_

 _« Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? »_

 _« Moi. »_

 _La sorcière pouffa, moqueuse. Cependant elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que Kol avait touché un point sensible : elle n'était pas à sa place ici._

 _« Et que proposes-tu donc toi, le grand méchant vampire ? » Demanda ironiquement Emiliya._

 _« Viens avec moi. Je te jures que tu ne le regretteras pas. »_

 _« Je suis avec Tyler. »_

 _« Mais c'est un naze ton Tyler. Et dans ce cas, regarde-moi dans les yeux et envoies-moi bouler. »_

 _La jeune fille s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, elle ne le pouvait. Il était vrai que la proposition du vampire était intéressante. C'est à ce moment que la musique prit fin. Alors que tout le monde commençait à se séparer, la jeune fille continuait de regarder le vampire, toujours dans ses bras. Le vampire sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à la petite sorcière._

 _« Je te déteste. » Murmura-t-elle d'un air très peu convainquant._

 _« Je sais. Mais t'en fais pas, c'est que le début princesse. » Lui répondit-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille._

 _Le souffle du vampire sur son cou fit frissonner la sorcière qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Kol se sépara d'elle pour s'éloigner vers la sortie. La sorcière le regarda s'éloigner, bouche-bée, le souffle court. Elle alla chercher sa pochette et prit son portable pour envoyer un message à son meilleur ami : « Code noir. ». En rangeant son portable, elle vit son copain revenir vers elle. Emiliya bafouilla une excuse avant de partir rejoindre le vampire dehors. Il s'était éloigné de quelques mètres déjà lorsqu'elle l'appela. Il se retourna, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres et des yeux pétillants. La jeune fille aux cheveux de feux enleva ses chaussures qui lui faisait horriblement souffrir et courut vers le vampire sous le regard médusé du loup-garou qui les vit partir loin du manoir._


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 7 (honnêtement j'adore ce chapitre Xd). Bon, à titre indicatif je suis dans la rédaction du chapitre 10 et j'aurai bientôt beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire la suite.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

 **7- « Je… Je comprends pas ce qui se passe »**

Le petit groupe était en train de déjeuner au petit matin le lendemain du bal. Ils discutaient avec joie du bal qui, pour beaucoup, avait été un très bon moment. Notamment pour James Potter qui observait amoureusement sa nouvelle petite amie : la grande Lily Evans.

« Potter, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. »

« Mais Lily d'amour, comment pourrais-je arrêter de regarder ta majestueuse beauté ? Tu es la femme de ma vie. » Déclara le brun à lunettes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la belle rousse qui préféra se concentrer sur son assiette.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des chuchotements venir d'un peu partout. Ils pensèrent au début que l'on parlait d'eux au vu de l'échange entre James et Lily mais, en tournant la tête vers l'entrée, ils virent quelque chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

« Oh bordel. » Murmura Teddy.

En effet, il regarda ébahi sa meilleure amie s'avancer vers eux. Elle avait laissé tombé sa coiffure d'éternelle rockeuse pour rivaliser avec la Nicki Minaj de _Super Bass_. La jeune fille avait troqué ses cheveux blond pour un rose pale avec frange. Lorsqu'elle s'assit en compagnie de ses amis, ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regard de sa nouvelle coiffure.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Tes cheveux... » Murmura Peter, interdit.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir avant de lancer :

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais la même coiffure alors j'ai décidé de changer. Je vois pas ce qui vous choque. »

« Tes cheveux sont roses…. » Lança doucement Remus.

« Et tu as une frange…. » Continua son fils.

« Et bien moi je trouve que ça te va très bien Dani. » Termina Sirius.

La fille aux cheveux roses lui sourit avant de se servir un muffin.

« Dis, t'as fais quoi hier soir après le bal ? Sirius nous a dit que tu étais partie précipitamment à cause d'un mal de tête sauf que quand on est rentré dans le dortoir tu n'étais pas là. » Dit Marlène, visiblement inquiète du comportement plus qu'étrange de sa camarade de chambre.

« Oh oui, généralement l'air frais aide à soulager un peu les migraines, donc j'ai été faire un tour dans le parc et apparemment je me suis endormie. »

Quelque chose attira l'attention de l'ancienne blonde dans la salle : un regard. CE regard. Elle détourna les yeux, faisant comme si de rien n'était, et repris un énième pâtisserie.

« Mais il y a plus important que mon pauvre cerveau en surchauffe. Alors Lily, ça y est, tu as enfin craqué et accepté de sortir avec notre binoclard international ! » Changea de sujet la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

La rousse s'étouffa en buvant son jus de citrouille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'assemblée. Le sujet dévia ainsi sur ce nouveau couple pour le moins inhabituel. Teddy lui, observait d'un œil discret son amie. Le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec le Serpentard quelques instants plus tôt ne lui avait pas échappé. Lorsqu'il vit son amie reprendre un sixième cookie, il commença à se faire une hypothèse du pourquoi du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Il s'était passé quelque chose la veille après le bal, et cela concernait le frère de Sirius Black. Emiliya remarqua le regard suspicieux de son ami, elle regarda son cookie et le jeta dans son assiette comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Mais quelques secondes plus tard elle le reprit et l'engloutit avant d'un reprendre un, Teddy stoppa son geste. Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion silence comme seuls eux en avaient les moyens. Les autres observèrent cet échange avant que la jeune fille ne se lève, énervée, et ne parte de la grande salle d'une démarche théâtrale.

Le mois de Novembre accompagné du froid s'installèrent quelques jours plus tard. Le petit groupe se rendit au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient passés au cours sur le Patronus. Après une heure de théorie qui semblait durer des jours, le professeur décida de passer à la pratique. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor se levèrent pour mettre sur le côté les tables et chaises afin de faire de la place dans la salle. Alors que chacun s'exerçait à ce sort considéré comme l'un des plus compliqué à faire, deux adolescents restèrent eux sur le côté, assis sur l'une des tables et se moquant de ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas, en particulier le pauvre Peter Pettigrow. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le professeur, énervé par l'attitude des deux nouveaux, décida de stopper l'exercice. Il se tourna vers les deux acolytes et dit :

« Stark, Targaryen, si vous pensez être dispenser de ce cours vous vous trompez. »

Emiliya soupira, blasée, avant de répondre :

« S'il-vous-plaît Monsieur, ça fait genre, depuis que j'ai 14 ans que je sais faire ce sort. »

« En plus on l'a déjà appris lors de notre cinquième année. » Compléta Teddy.

« Dans ce cas, venez le prouver. » Dit le professeur, irrité.

La Team Rocket échangea un regard rapide avant d'hocher la tête. Teddy, plus connu sous le nom du défunt Robb Stark, s'avança au milieu de la salle avant de dire le nom de la formule. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand loup courrait, faisant tomber quelques élèves avant de finalement s'asseoir aux côté du sorcier.

« Un loup ? C'est très inhabituel. » Constata le professeur.

« Oui, mon père était un loup-garou. » Laissa échapper Teddy sous le regard noir de son amie.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air de dégoût avant d'appeler sa compagne.

« Pardon, vous avez quelque chose contre les loup-garous Monsieur ? » Lança la fausse Gryffondor avec un regard noir.

« Les hybrides sont des créatures dangereuses Mademoiselle. Vous devriez faire attention à ces monstres, une petite fille comme vous ne tiendrait pas longtemps. »

« Dani… » Tenta de calmer la jeune fille qui serrait si fort sa baguette qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa peau.

« Je passerai outre la remarque sur ma taille pour m'attaquer au contenue. Vous êtes professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous êtes donc censés reconnaître une créature maléfique lorsque vous en voyez une. Vos paroles sont du poison, si vous pensez valoir mieux qu'un homme transformé, généralement malgré lui, en loup alors vous n'avez rien à faire dans le monde sorcier. Vous irez dire la même chose aux homosexuels qui se sont massacré par Hitler ? Non. Oh bien sûr, vous ne savez pas qui est Hitler, j'avais oublié que les sorciers étaient tous plus incultes les uns que les autres. Franchement, achetez vous du bon sens ou un cerveau merde. Vous discriminez autrui à cause de leur différence et c'est totalement débile. ET comment dois-je le prendre ? Après tout, je suis à demi vélane, alors moi aussi je suis un monstre au même titre qu'un loup-garou ? Ah non, j'oubliais, moi on me dit que c'est un don, que j'ai un charme qui défit toute concurrence, pourquoi ? Juste parce que je contrôle mon don ? Et bien je vous emmerde. Oh et soit disant en passant, je suis sortie avec un loup-garou… Et avec un vampire aussi.. Et je suis toujours là à ce que je sache. »

La classe regarda, choquée, la jeune fille qui s'était à présent mit à hauteur du professeur. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air de dégoût encore plus fort que celui adressé à son ami avant de dire avec un calme alarmant :

« Vous serez collé les trois prochaines semaines. Et puisque vous semblez si sûre de vous, faites-moi un patronus. Et s'il n'est pas parfait alors j'enlèverai 100 points à la maison Gryffondor. »

« Bien. » Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses d'un air provocateur.

Elle se tourna vers le reste des élèves et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec son premier amour. Elle sourit inconsciemment en repensant à ce moment magique où elle avait fui ce bal en sa compagnie. Sans même avoir à dire quelque chose, un majestueux dragon apparu sous les regards émerveillés de ses camarades. Après avoir fait le tour de la salle, le dragon vint vers le professeur et cracha son feu de lumière avant de finalement venir se poser devant la sorcière pour réclamer une caresse. Une fois le dragon évanoui, la jeune fille se tourna vers le professeur et lui dit :

« Je suis Deanerys Targaryen et je suis la mère des dragons. »

Teddy pouffa à la remarque de son amie tandis que le professeur bouillonnait de rage, insulté de s'être fait remettre en place par une étudiante. Il s'approcha de la petite Weasley et dit :

« Sortez de ma salle. »

Emiliya alla chercher ses affaires, se tourna vers le professeur et lui dit une révérence.

« SORTEZ ! Et j'enlève 70 points à Gryffondor pour avoir osé me défier. DEHORS ! TOUS ALLEZ VOUS-EN. » Explosa le professeur en jetant dehors ses élèves.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, alors que les Poufsouffle partaient de leur côté, un regard mauvais pour la Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs vinrent vers les deux amis qui tentaient de refréner leur fou-rire.

« Dani… » Commença Lily avec un ton grave.

« C'était génial ! » Crièrent en cœur James et Sirius en tapant dans la main de la jeune fille.

L'instant qui suivit, tout le monde éclata de rire sous le regard sévère de Lily Evans.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était dans son dortoir en train de vaquer à ses occupations, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se promenait dans les couloirs. Emiliya était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait si toute cette histoire ne prenait pas des proportions trop grandes. Elle était effrayée, comment pourraient-ils repartir comme si de rien n'était en laissant toutes ces personnes, leurs amis, mourir. Elle avait l'habitude des plans foireux, mais cette fois elle était submergée, elle ne gérait pas la pression. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il se passerait s'ils restaient quelques temps… S'ils cherchaient les horcruxes et les détruisaient. Les pas de la jeune fille la menèrent vers sa salle commune. Elle observa quelques secondes la porte menant à son chez elle, la maison Serpentard. Bien sûre, sa maison n'avait rien à voir avec celle de cette époque, les gens ici étaient naturellement méchant, ils pensaient que la pureté du sang était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, oh bien sûr il y avait encore quelques idiots à son époque qui avaient encore cette vision suprématiste mais la vélane ne s'était pas gênée de leur exprimer son point de vue. Elle eut un sourire en repensant à la tête de Wilkes, Spencers et Goyle lorsqu'elle leur a remonter les bretelles à propos de son ami Alex. La jeune fille continua son chemin, laissant son instinct la guider. Arrivée au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest elle entendit des pas derrières elle. En se retournant, elle se retrouva contre le torse d'un Serpentard au regard froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les couloirs ? » Lui demanda Régulus Black.

« Je me promène. » Répondit la Gryffondor avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'y être. »

« Oh et parfait préfet Régulus va donc me punir pour ça. » Enchaîna Emiliya d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je pourrais te coller, ou enlever des points à ta maison. Quoique, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela. »

« La ferme Mini-Black. » Dit la jeune fille en se remettant à marcher les mains derrière le dos.

Le garçon rattrapa son interlocutrice par le bras et lui dit d'un air mauvais :

« Comment tu m'as appelé là ? »

« Mini-Black, et ton frère c'est Maxi-Black, c'est comme ça que je vous différencie. »

« C'est absolument ridicule. »

« Presque autant que toi. » Grommela la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'emprise du jeune Black.

« Ne me provoques pas... » Prévint le garçon, n'appréciant pas le ton employé par la Gryffondor.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me plaquer contre le mur et m'embrasser ? »

« Tu as répondu à mon baiser à ce que je sache. Et puis, c'était une erreur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'influence de vélane. »

« Oh que non Darling, ça marche pas comme ça. » Dit Emiliya en faisant face au garçon, de nouveau bien trop proche pour ne pas perdre ses moyens.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. La Gryffondor lui sorti son plus beau regard provocateur, attendant la réaction du Serpent.

« Arrêtes ça. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » Lui murmura la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. » Dit le garçon, lui-même déstabilisé par le regard bleue de la Gryffondor.

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, moi aussi je suis une Serpentard, manipuler les esprits de faibles petits garçons est l'un de mes passes-temps préférés. »

« Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir gagner ce combat ? Ne joue pas avec des forces dont tu n'as pas idée. » Chuchota le garçon à l'oreille de la jolie fille aux cheveux roses.

Emiliya attrapa la cravate du garçon pour le tirer vers elle et chuchoter à son tour :

« Tu ignores tout de ce dont je suis capable Black. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu n'es qu'un amateur face à ceux que j'ai par le passé rencontré. »

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent intensément. Le Serpentard voulait vérifier si la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui était aussi réceptive que lui à son charme. Il mit sa main droite sous le menton de celle-ci, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui et commença à balader son autre main le long de son bras. Il senti la Gryffondor frissonner, ce qui le fit sourire, énervant Emiliya.

« Je… Je comprends pas ce qui se passe » Murmura la jeune fille, plus pour elle-même.

Le garçon non plus ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à jouer avec le feu et pourtant cette fille au look étrange en était sa parfaite présentation. Elle était effrontée, têtue, elle ne respectait aucune règle, elle était aussi mauvaise que lui et surtout, quand il la regardait, il avait l'impression que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il l'a haïssait, elle l'énervait du plus haut point, et pourtant lorsqu'il était en face d'elle, seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en la touchant, en l'embrassant. Elle avait une influence négative sur lui. Il avait peur. Mais il était également intrigué. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quelque action, les douces lèvres de la Gryffondor se posèrent sur les siennes, provoquant en lui des émotions dont il ignorait tout. Il posa immédiatement les mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa cravate, manquant de vaciller. Le garçon la plaqua contre la porte qui se trouvait derrière, lui permettant d'être au plus proche d'elle possible. La jeune fille passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard tout en cherchant la poignet de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle la trouva elle l'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe vide. Le garçon poussa violemment la porte pour la fermer de son pied. La jeune fille fit tomber son sac, trébucha dessus et tous deux tombèrent au sol.

 _La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ni à parler. Son corps ne lui répondait plus._

 _« Suis-je morte ? » Pensa-t-elle._

 _Non. Son corps était douloureux. Elle avait mal. Partout. Son bras droit lui brûlait. Presque autant que le gauche. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pourrait plus. Elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'il se passait, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent. La veille ? Depuis quand était-elle allongée ? Elle sentait des draps chaud et confortables. Elle n'était plus dans cette cabane. Au vue de l'odeur qui émanait de l'extérieur, elle devait se trouver dans un hôpital._

 _Et Josh ?_

 _Elle se rappela de l'explosion. Des mangemorts. De la torture. De cette maudite cabane._

 _Des bruits se firent entendre, elle y reconnu la voix de Charlie Weasley, son père. Il y avait également celle de Georges, son parrain. Celle de sa grand-mère, Molly. Deux autres personnes semblaient parler d'entre elles mais les voix étaient trop éloignés. Elle essaya à nouveau de bouger. Cette fois son corps lui répondit._

 _« Elle est réveillée. » Entendit-elle venant de ce qui semblait être la voix de son meilleur ami._

 _Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière. Après quelques secondes, elle s'en accommoda. Ses esprits revinrent à ce moment, elle sursauta et essaya de s'asseoir._

 _« Emy arrêtes, reposes-toi. Ne cherches pas à te lever, tu es encore trop faible. » Entendit-elle de sa grand-mère._

 _« Je suis pas faible. » Contredit-elle d'une voix enroué._

 _« Oh non, tu n'es pas faible. Tu as fais preuve d'un très grand courage. » Entendit-elle de sa droite._

 _En se tournant elle tomba sur un Harry Potter qui lui souriait._

 _« C'est faux. » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre la voix brisée:_

 _« Josh… Il… »_

 _Un silence lourd se fit sentir, confirmant ses craintes. Son frère était mort. Il n'avait pas survécu à cette explosion._

 _« On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien. » Dit son parrain en s'approchant d'elle._

 _La jeune fille s'assit difficilement dans son lit avec un grimace._

 _« Emy… Est-ce que… Tu te souviens ? »_

 _« Maman. C'est pas le moment. » Gronda Charlie en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne._

 _« Je... »_

 _La jeune fille réfléchis. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Elle se souviendrait de tout à jamais. Son frère est mort pour la sauver. Elle posa ses yeux bleus semblables à ceux de son père vers son bras droit et y vit une cicatrice. Elle pouvait y lire ce mot distinct qui lui rappellerai ce jour pour toujours : TRAÎTRE. De la magie noire. Elle posa les yeux vers son autre bras et vit ce qui semblait être la marque des ténèbres, elle était pale. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à aller jusqu'au bout. Son père, ayant vu le manège de sa fille, la regarda et lui dit :_

 _« Les médecins ont tout essayés mais la magie noire à ses conséquences. Mais t'en fais pas, on va trouver un moyen de masquer ça. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler de suite, le plus important c'est que tu te reposes. »_

 _« Je ne me souviens de rien. » Dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête._

 _Un médecin entra et demanda à l'assemblée de sortir pour que la jeune fille puisse se reposer. Charlie déposa un baiser protecteur sur le front de sa fille et entraîna sa famille dehors. La jeune fille demanda à rester quelques instants avec son meilleur ami. Une fois tout le monde parti, il la regarda et lui dit :_

 _« Comment tu te sens ? »_

 _« A ton avis ? » Lui répondit-elle._

 _« Tu te souviens de tout, pas vrai ? »_

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu hocha la tête. Oui, elle se souvenait. Elle n'oublierait jamais._

 _« A moi tu peux me le dire, qui étaient-ils ? »_

 _La jeune fille pouffa avant de répondre :_

 _« Qu'est-ce-que ça changerait ? Ils sont déjà mort. Mon frère les a fait exploser. »_

 _En vérité, la jeune fille ne voulait pas donner de noms à son ami dans le seul but de le protéger. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que le mari de la folle qui a tué sa mère lui avait fait subir le pire moment de sa vie, l'avait torturé, mutilé et avait emporté avec lui la vie de son frère._

 _« Est-ce qu'un jour tu me le dira ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« D'accord… Et pour Josh ? Tu n'as pas encore pleuré... »_

 _« Pourquoi faire ? Ça ne le fera pas revenir. Mon frère est un idiot qui est mort en Gryffondor, comme un héros. C'est lui qui aurait dût survivre à ça, c'était lui le bon Weasley. Il était quelqu'un de bien, alors que moi…. »_

 _La jeune fille de pût terminer sa phrase, elle avait mal. Elle senti son cœur se serrer, elle avait mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier ou encore de frapper son frère qui l'avait abandonné avec cette culpabilité. Teddy senti la détresse de sa meilleure amie. Il lui prit la main mais elle l'en empêcha._

 _« Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu m'as amené quelque chose pour m'occuper parce que sinon je vais devenir maboule dans cette horrible pièce méga flippente ! » Dit la jeune fille, voulant changer de sujet._

 _« Et bien justement ! Je t'ai emmené quelques trucs. J'ai pris le lecteur DVD portable ainsi que tes films préférés, donc on a le_ Rocky Horror, la famille Addams, Pocahontas, Le seigneur des anneaux et Star Wars _. Je t'ai également prit quelques livres dont toute la série de_ Game Of Thrones _, ça va t'occuper deux trois jours et.. Oh tiens, tu savais qu'il y avais des films et des livres sur Harry ? J'ai vu les films ils sont plutôt bof bof, par contre j'ai lu les livres et ils sont très… Réalistes. Du coup je te les ai emmenés. Je t'ai également amené tes cours de fac. Je sais que tu veux t'avancer avant la rentrée de Septembre donc j'ai négocier pour avoir les œuvres au programme ainsi que quelques cours. » Déballa Teddy_

 _« Merci Teddy, t'es génial ! » Dit Emiliya avec un sourire en prenant le premier tome de la série de G.R.R Martin_


	8. Chapter 8

Salut salut ! Voilà donc le chapitre 8 ! Cette semaine j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part bonne lecture !

 **8- « Non mais je rêve ! A qui est cette petite culotte ? »**

Emiliya se dépêcha de prendre les affaires qui traînaient à terre. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de chercher activement quelque chose :

« Merde, ou est-ce qu'elle est ? » Grommela-t-elle.

Elle entendit un grognement venant du garçon allongé à terre. Elle prit ce qui semblait être sa cravate et parti, résiliée, et fermant la porte, ce qui réveilla son amant d'une nuit. Elle plaça sa cravate autour du cou et entreprit sa marche de la honte jusqu'à sa salle commune. Son uniforme était froissé et mit n'importe comment, témoignant de la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle se stoppa en voyant Teddy Lupin l'attendre, accoudé à la fenêtre. Elle lui fit un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, et baissa la tête. Elle vit pendre à son cou une cravate verte et argenté.

« Et merde. »

« Tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Emy ? »

La jeune fille ignora la remarque de son ami et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Quelques marches plus loin, elle entendit la voix de son meilleur ami lui dire d'un ton grave :

« Emiliya Katerina Billie Weasley, crois-moi tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. »

Une fois dans son dortoir, la jeune fille se débarrassa de son sac, enleva la cravate, qu'elle observa quelques secondes, avant de la caler sous son oreiller en compagnie de la carte et ferma les rideaux de son lit pour tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Son réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard. La jeune fille soupira et se retourna dans son lit.

« Dani, c'est l'heure ! Lève-toi. » Lui dit Lily.

« Mmhhmm. » lui répondit Emiliya en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête pendant que la rousse ouvrait de force les rideaux de son lit.

« Allez calamiter ! Debout ! »

« Je suis pas un balai. » Dit la jeune fille alors que Marlène s'approchait avec sa baguette.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et Marlène lança un _Aguamenti_ sur la jeune fille cachée sous sa couette. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentit dans le dortoir et deux élèves se mirent à dévaler les escaliers menant à la salle commune, vite suivies par une fille aux cheveux roses décoiffés qui les menaçaient avec un livre. Elle les rattrapa très rapidement et abattu le livre sur la tête de la rousse puis fit un croche pied à sa camarade brune avant de retourner dans son dortoir en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, coiffée, maquillée et avec un uniforme impeccablement mit.

« Salut les gens ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Dis Dani… Tu serais pas bipolaire par hasard ? Y'a à peine une demi-heure tu débarquais telle une furie pleine de rage et là tu te ramènes toute souriante... » Dit James Potter en rigolant.

« Non, la douche m'a bien réveillé c'est tout. Puis ça fait du bien de taper sur quelqu'un de si bon matin. N'est-ce pas. » Répondit la jeune fille en regardant Lily tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune.

« Ou alors elle est juste de bonne humeur parce qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air... » Dit dans sa barbe -inexistante- Teddy, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa meilleure amie, heureusement pour elle, personne d'autre n'avait entendu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent un groupe de personne rassemblé devant le panneau d'affichage. Le groupe de Gryffondor ne purent voir ce qu'il se passait, ils allèrent donc s'asseoir à leur table, non loin du panneau afin de voir plus tard ce qu'il se passait. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur McGonnagall apparut et fit se disperser le groupe. Elle regarda le panneau qui semblait si intéressant et poussa un juron avant de dire :

« Non mais je rêve ! A qui est cette petite culotte ? »

La directrice des lions décrocha l'objet du péché et le prit du bout des doigts en mettant le shorty en dentelle rouge bien en évidence. A ce moment, un groupe de Serpentard arriva, dont le dénommé Régulus Black. Lorsque le garçon vit ce que tendait le professeur de métamorphose, il blanchit et tourna discrètement la tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Emiliya lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner. Ce manège n'avait pas échappé à Teddy qui lança un regard mauvais au frère de leur ami. A ce moment, Lily se leva et alla voir la professeure avant de dire :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Madame, je ne sais pas comment elle a atterri ici, cela ne se reproduira pas, je vous le promets. »

McGonagall regarda la rousse choquée avant de lui tendre la fameuse culotte et de lui donner une retenue. Lorsque Lily revint, James la regarda d'un air encore plus choqué que leur professeur, elle fit mine de l'ignorer, cherchant une excuse, et but son jus de citrouille comme si de rien était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'effervescence s'était calmée, Lily donna le bout de tissu à Emiliya sous la table avant de lui murmurer :

« La prochaine fois, sois plus discrète, je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger, surtout si Sirius vient à apprendre ça. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Je t'ai entendu rentrer cette nuit. Et j'ai vu vos regards se croiser. Je ne te jugerai pas mais juste… Fais attention à toi. »

« Je sais, c'était absolument pas prévu et ça ne se reproduira pas. »

La conversation des deux amies fut interrompue par la sonnerie, indiquant le début des cours.

La jeune fille était assise sur le rebord du mur, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle regardait, apaisée, la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle fixait une étoile depuis à présent quelques instants, perdue dans sa contemplation. Un hibou volait à côté d'elle, depuis quelques temps ce dernier ne semblait plus vouloir quitter la jeune fille.

« C'est la constellation du Lion, celle qui porte mon nom. »

Elle se tourna et fit face à Régulus Black. Ce dernier observa le hibou qui, lui, s'était remis en position défensive. La jeune fille lui dit quelque chose dans une langue qui était inconnue du Serpentard et le hibou s'en alla sous le regard médusé du garçon.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il t'obéisse ? »

« Ce n'ai pas un ordre, mais une demande. C'est un être avec une conscience à part entière, il suffit de le considérer comme son égal et avec respect et alors il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il refuse. »

« Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu ne manges pas de viande ? Ou que tu ne portes pas de cuir excepté sur tes chaussures ? »

« Mes chaussures ne sont pas en cuir, la marque Doc Martens fait du cuir végétal, enfin à mon époque. Et oui, ça a un rapport. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda le Serpentard, intrigué.

« C'est compliqué. On appelle ça l'antispécisme, ça rejoins un peu les notions d'égalité des sexes, d'anti-racisme ou de… pureté de sang. »

Le garçon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais la Gryffondor le coupa. Elle descendit du rebord pour s'asseoir à terre, contre le mur, vite rejoint par Régulus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes avant qu'Emiliya ne dise en soupirant :

« On n'aurait jamais dût faire ça. Je comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de choses... »

« Moi non plus je te signale. Ce n'est pas digne de mon rang. »

La jeune fille le regarda, offensée, puis se leva et dit, énervée :

« Je te demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas digne de ton rang ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? »

« Oh arrêtes, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et fais pas genre, tu connais très bien ma manière de penser. »

« Alors tu crois vraiment valoir mieux que moi parce que ton sang est parfaitement pur ? T'es au courant que moldu ou sorcier c'est exactement la même chose, la même couleur et les mêmes propriétés du point de vue médical. Et tu sais quoi, si tu estimes valoir mieux que Lily Evans qui, soi-disant passant, est la meilleure de sa promo, ou encore moi parce que je suis une hybride et bien je suis bien contente d'être du traître à mon sang alors. » Explosa la jeune fille.

Régulus observa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, interdit. Il ne savait que lui répondre. Il se fichait de cette histoire de sang, mais ne pouvait le dire, même à elle, il savait qu'elle ne le répéterait pas, mais ce n'était pas digne de lui. Sirius avait fui son rang, ce qui faisait de lui l'avenir de la famille Black, le dernier. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Cependant, elle le rendait différent, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de son ami, elle faisait tout pour aider les plus faibles, ceux dans le besoin, sans même hésiter un instant. Elle avait vu des choses, des choses terribles, il le voyait dans son regard, elle cachait sa détresse, extrêmement bien. Très peu de personnes auraient pu le voir, mais lui oui. Parce qu'il avait cette même détresse. Cette même peur de flancher. Il ne pouvait pas, et encore moins devant elle, il lui répondit donc en se mettant à sa hauteur :

« Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a embrassée. »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air mauvais avant d'enchaîner en se rapprochant de lui :

« Oui mais c'est toi qui a posé tes mains sur ma taille pour te rapprocher de moi... »

« Oui mais toi tu t'es accroché à moi pour approfondir le baiser… »

« Oui mais toi tu m'as plaqué contre la porte... »

« Mais toi tu l'as ouverte… »

« Mais toi tu nous a fait tomber… »

« Mais toi tu as mis ta main sur ma cuisse... »

« Et toi tu as commencé à déboutonner ma chemise... »

« Et toi tu… » Commença la jeune fille.

Les deux étudiants s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés, la tension émanent d'eux était palpable. La lionne déglutit avant de reprendre :

« Et toi tu as commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou... »

« Et toi tu… Tu... »

Régulus, ne tenant plus, souleva la Gryffondor pour la faire asseoir sur le mur en l'embrassant violemment, baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

Les Gryffondor étaient assis en cours de potion et s'activaient à produire un filtre de mort vivante. Alors que beaucoup avaient du mal à rajouter les fèves sopophoriques, trois personnes semblaient assez à l'aise avec cette fameuse potion. Slugorn arriva devant les potions de nos deux héros, les observa rapidement et dit à l'ensemble de la classe :

« Eh bien voilà de sublimes potions ! Prenez exemple sur ces deux élèves qui ont réussi à obtenir une parfaite potion turquoise, ce qui indique qu'ils ont presque terminé. Je ne me souviens avoir vu des élèves réussir aussi facilement et rapidement cette potion, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Je voudrais vous parler à la fin du cours pour vous féliciter. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent pendant que les autres reprirent leurs potions. Lily Evans semblait ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer aux côtés de James Potter. Alors qu'Emiliya touillait sa potion, Teddy la regardait, ou fixait serait plus exact.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce qu'on va en parler ? » Dit le garçon en français.

« De quoi ? »

« De la petite culotte accrochée au panneau d'affichage. Est-ce qu'on va enfin en parler ? »

« Y'a rien à dire. »

« Ah oui ? On sait tous deux que c'est pas vraiment ton genre de te taper le premier venu, surtout depuis… Enfin voilà. »

« Je veux pas en parler. »

« Si tu veux pas en parler c'est que c'est important. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Un moment on se gueule dessus et trois secondes plus tard je me retrouve plaquée contre un mur avec sa langue dans ma bouche. »

Teddy regarda son amie, dépité, en murmurant :

« Distingué Emy, comme d'hab. »

« Oh commences pas. »

« Tu sais, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ? C'est du n'importe quoi, comment je pourrais sortir avec ce… Ce…. Serpent sans cœur ? »

« S'il y a bien une personne capable de rendre une personne aussi sinistre que lui plus tendre c'est bien toi »

« Oh arrêtes, ce qu'il se passe entre nous est purement sexuel, et puis c'est pas mon genre. »

« De quoi ? Le genre beau brun ténébreux et mystérieux qui fricote avec les forces obscures ? »

La jeune fille observa longuement son ami, bouche-bée avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer :

« J'aurais plutôt dit macho fasciste arrogant et avec un balai dans le derrière mais bon, c'est vrai que ta description est vrai également. Mais là n'est pas le problème et en plus il a 16 ans ! »

« Oh arrêtes, tu as la maturité émotionnelle d'une gamine de 12 ans. Et puis je te rappelle que tu es sortie avec un vampire de genre 2000 ans. »

La jeune fille, sentant la prochaine remarque de son amie se senti vulnérable, elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation, elle avait peur. Peur parce qu'en parler rendait la chose réelle, et elle ne le voulait pas. A la place, elle envoya discrètement une branche de lierre dans le chaudron d'un Serpentard, ce qui fit exploser la potion. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'explosion, ce qui permit à la fille aux cheveux roses de malencontreusement renverser la potion de son camarade, ce qui affola le professeur qui fit sortir tout le monde de la salle et envoya le garçon à l'infirmerie pour soigner les effets de la potion. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'écroula, endormi. Les maraudeurs se précipitèrent pour le rattraper et l'emmener tandis que la Serpentard s'éloigna rapidement de la salle, ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus.

Lorsque le groupe d'amis se retrouva au dîner le soir, l'incident semblait oublié, bien que Teddy observait toujours son amie avec air malicieux. Bien qu'il fût en colère contre son amie, il savait que cette farce n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense. Depuis des mois il la voyait broyer du noir, et la voir sourire réellement lui donnait du baume au cœur. Mais il avait peur, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien changer, et pourtant ils sentaient leur volonté faiblir peu à peu. Si son amie commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Régulus Black alors les choses commencerait à devenir vraiment compliqué. Il lui était également compliqué d'imaginer revenir à son époque en laissant son père mourir. Il n'avait jamais eu ce manque, sa famille avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais malheureux, Harry était incroyable avec lui, il le considérait comme son fils. La famille Weasley était bien évidemment très chaleureuse avec lui, mais la plus grande surprise fut sa relation avec Draco Malfoy. En effet, ce dernier semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui transmettre les valeurs de la grande et noble famille Black dont ils faisaient tous deux parties, c'est comme si il semblait décider à rattraper ses erreurs passées, et il avait fini par s'attacher au garçon. Il aimait sa vie, mais imaginer à quoi elle pourrait ressembler avec des parents était tentante. Une seule chose arrivait à le retenir de faire une énorme bêtise : Victoire Weasley. Il sourit à la pensée de la belle blonde dont il était amoureux depuis toujours. Sa meilleure amie n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il agisse pour la « pécho » mais il voulait que ce moment soit mémorable, il voulait attendre le bon moment.

Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce que le garçon sortit de ses pensées :

« Bonsoir jeunes gens, je voudrais simplement vous signaler que d'ici quelques jours nous organiseront de cours de duels. Ils se passeront le samedi après-midi et seront public. Sachez que seulement les meilleurs étudiants concourront lors de ces duels afin de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Vous aurez plus amples informations dans vos salles communes. Sur ceux chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Un brouhaha retentit dans la grande salle sous le regard entendu de nos deux voyageurs.

 _25/08/2009_

 _Les deux jeunes ados échangèrent un regard entendu. Teddy frappa dans la main de son amie avant de descendre vers le salon du 12 Scare Grimmaud. Emiliya elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de cette pièce qui lui était catégoriquement interdite. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna afin d'être sûre que personne n'était dans le coin. Une fois certaine que son ami faisait diversion, la jeune fille entra dans le bureau d'Harry Potter. Elle ferma discrètement la porte et observa la pièce. Elle était sobre, un grand bureau en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au mur était affichée des cadres, elle y voyait des photos de la famille Potter, des amis de l'élu, de l'armée de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'une d'elle, elle y vit une photo d'elle-même accompagnée de son meilleur ami, de Victoire et de son frère. Cette photo a été prise cet été, lors de l'anniversaire de l'élu. Ils étaient heureux, la petite Victoire (déjà plus grande que sa cousine) souriait à pleine dent tandis que Teddy la regardait discrètement. Emiliya elle, était sur le dos de son frère en train de faire une grimace tandis que le dernier riait. Elle sourit en voyant cette photo, elle avait elle-même un exemplaire de cette photo dans la petite bourse qu'elle traînait tout le temps avec elle. Elle se détourna du mur en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. La jeune fille commença à paniquer, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper avant le drame. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire et entra à l'intérieur. Grâce à sa petite taille elle put facilement s'y glisser. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille mit la main sur une cape, en l'empoignant elle remarqua que sa main disparut à son contact. Une cape d'invisibilité. Pour plus de sûreté elle l'enfila discrètement tandis que l'élu s'asseyait à son bureau. Le temps passé dans ce placard semblait être une éternité. Lorsqu'enfin Harry sorti de son bureau, la jeune trouble-faite ressorti de sa cachette pour chercher le fameux objet dont son parrain lui avait parlé. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Elle entendit des voix l'appeler, elle se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir, elle y trouva un album photo. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et y vit une photo les parents de l'élu. Elle observa attentivement la photo, on y voyait le couple heureux sourire à pleine dent. La jeune fille remarqua la ressemblance entre l'élu et ses parents. En prenant dans les mains l'album, un parchemin en tomba._

 _« Bingo. » Murmura la jeune fille avec un sourire._

 _Elle reposa l'album dans la position dans lequel elle l'a trouvé et ressorti de la pièce. En fermant la porte, elle distingua quelque chose sur la porte, une plaque avec un nom dessus. La plaque était ancienne et usagée mais réussit à lire un nom, celui de_ Régulus Black _. Elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle chercherait plus tard. Elle redescendit victorieuse, la carte du Maraudeur cachée dans sa Doc Martens._


	9. Chapter 9

Salut salut ! Voilà la chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **9- « Bah alors chéri, y'a un truc qui va pas ? »**

Nous nous retrouvons le troisième samedi de Novembre, le jour de premier match de Quiddich. Lorsque notre héroïne se leva ce matin-là, elle était de bonne humeur.

« Rien de tel que de gagner un match pour bien terminer le mois » Se dit-elle.

Oh bien sûr, elle devait se battre contre son amant secret, ce qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, la fit sourire. Elle aimait l'idée d'être meilleure que lui. Depuis des semaines il lui faisait des remarques sexistes et la jeune fille avait décidé de lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait le dominer bien plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait. A son époque, elle était une excellente joueuse, l'une des meilleures de l'histoire de Poudlard, et pour cause, elle avait un patrimoine génétique incroyable. En effet, Charlie Weasley était l'un des meilleurs capitaines que Gryffondor ait eues, quant à sa mère… Et bien elle rencontra son père lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich de 1994, elle était l'une des joueuses de l'équipe Bulgare, c'est de là que venait l'orthographe du prénom de la jeune fille. Il était donc logique qu'à son entrée à Serpentard, la jeune fille entra dans l'équipe. Tout comme Harry Potter à son époque, elle avait réussi grâce à un coup de maître (et un peu de manipulation) et était entré dans l'équipe de sa maison dès la première année. Elle a mené à la victoire son équipe 5 années sur 7, ce qui était un record. En quatrième année, elle avait repris le contrôle de cette équipe et avait quelque peu…. Changé les choses. Elle arriva assez tôt dans la grande salle et commença à déjeuner tranquillement tandis que James Potter paniquait.

« Eh, calmes Potter. Tu m'as dans ton équipe donc c'est bon, on va gagner. »

« Je t'ai vu sur le terrain, t'as intérêt à être meilleure là parce que sinon c'est mort. Et il est hors de question que mon frère me nargue avec sa coupe ! » Balança Sirius qui était visiblement aussi stressé que son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe des rouges et or était réunie dans les vestiaires. Ils entendaient des acclamations venant de dehors. Heureusement pour eux, malgré ce mois de novembre assez avancé, le temps était clément. En sortant, la jeune fille aux couleurs rouges et or découvrit un ciel nuageux mais il ne pleuvait pas et le vent était léger. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de bruit. Elle aimait ce moment d'avant-match, le stress, l'excitation, ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer et surtout la sensation de liberté lorsqu'elle volait. Elle vit l'équipe adverse arriver, les cris des supportaires se calmèrent instantanément.

« Les choses ont bien changé. » Se dit la jeune fille.

Pendant que Madame Bibine énonçait le règlement, la jeune fille s'attacha les cheveux, signe que cela devenait sérieux. Elle enfourcha son balai en même temps que les autres et s'envola au coup de sifflet.

La jeune fille observait le match qui avait lieux quelques mètres en dessous. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, menés par James, étaient doués. Lorsqu'ils récupérèrent le souaffle des mains des Serpentards, ils se firent des passes avec une grande agilité. Le souaffle passait de mains en mains jusqu'au moment où il passa à travers les buts des verts et argents. Alors qu'elle regardait la scène, la jeune fille aperçue un cognard venir vers elle, elle l'évita sans aucun problème en se tournant vers son agresseur : Evan Rosier. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se reconcentrer sur le match.

Une heure plus tard, toujours aucun signe du vif d'or. La jeune fille commençait à s'ennuyer, lancer des joutes verbales à Régulus Black était beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'il ne répondait pas. Alors que Gryffondor marquait son 140 point, revenant à égalité avec la maison verte et argent, la jeune fille put lire sur les lèvres de son adversaire : « Tu vas me le payer ». Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre : « J'espère bien ». Alors que Serpentard reprenait l'avantage un fois de plus, la jeune fille eut une idée (digne de sa maison). Elle avait expérimenté cette technique fourbe à de nombreuses reprises, et cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en espérant capter l'attention de son adversaire. Une fois sûre qu'il la suivait du regard, elle descendit en piqué vers le sol. Le garçon la suivit immédiatement. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement du sol, des cris retentirent. A à peine quelques centimètres du sol, la jeune fille redressa son balai et regarda derrière elle afin de voir si sa manœuvre avait fonctionné. Régulus, ayant compris le manège de son amante lorsqu'elle commença à se redresser, en fit de même et la regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle était douée, très douée, et pas seulement avec un balai. Le garçon se perdit dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille aux cheveux étranges. Il la trouvait belle, sublime même. Et ceux, malgré son étrange look. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de personnes, libre, spontanée et rebelle. Elle était comme une bouffée d'air frais, il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Cela faisait quelques jours que leurs rendez-vous nocturnes étaient devenus une habitude et cela était vite devenu son moment préféré de la journée. Il pourrait rester des années à la contempler.

« BLACK ! » Entendit-il.

Lorsque le garçon reprit ses idées, la Gryffondor était à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva à ses côtés derrière le vif d'or. La petite balle changea de direction, vite suivi par les deux attrapeurs. Régulus, un peu en dessous de la jeune fille était sur le point de l'attraper lorsqu'il la vit passer sa jambe droite de l'autre côté de son balai, se maintenir avec sa main gauche et basculer le haut de son corps vers lui. Elle tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or en tirant la langue au garçon. A ce moment, alors que le public hurlait, Régulus vit passer devant lui un cognard qui alla directement terminer sa course dans le balai de son amante. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapé par le garçon. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, la tête enfouie dans le cou du Serpentard tandis que l'agitation se faisait sentir. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent au sol, le garçon lâcha la jeune fille avec regret tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque face à lui, leur histoire commençait à prendre des proportions beaucoup trop grandes.

« Lâches-la toi ! » Entendit-elle tandis qu'une main l'entraînait au loin de son sauveur.

« Oh c'est bon toi, commences pas. J'ai rien fais moi. » Répondit Régulus, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Si, tu existes. » Lâcha Sirius Black d'un air mauvais.

Emiliya était entre les deux frères. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, la jeune fille, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, s'interposa entre eux.

« Sirius, viens. » Dit calmement la jeune fille en usant de ses charmes pour convaincre le batteur de son équipe.

Lorsque l'aîné des Black commença à partir, la jeune fille, la main sur l'épaule du garçon, se retourna vers le Serpentard et lui lança :

« Eh Mini-Black ! Merci... »

Régulus hocha la tête, entendu. Emiliya regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle qui voulait le rembarrer avec son sexisme, elle était très déçue. Ses réflexions se topèrent lorsqu'elle se retrouva entourée de son équipe. James Potter la prit dans ses bras et la fit voleter dans les airs, heureux.

« C'était incroyable ! » Hurla Erwan McLaggen.

« Je sais, je sais ! » Répondit la jeune fille avec une grande modestie.

La fête battait son pleins dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait de la musique, de la nourriture et de l'alcool fraîchement arrivée en livraison express de Pré-au-lard. Alors que le couvre-feu était depuis bien longtemps passé, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses décida de sortir prendre l'air. Elle n'aimait pas la foule, elle se sentait oppressée à l'intérieur. Affublée d'un sublime chapeau rouge et or, elle se promenait dans le château, espérant croiser une personne en particulier. C'est au septième étage qu'elle croisa Régulus Black au détour d'un couloir.

« Bah alors chéri, y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

« La ferme. » Bougonna le garçon tandis que la jeune fille l'entraînait devant un étrange tableau.

Sans que le garçon ne comprenne, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, un air concentré, et fit trois allés-retours devant ce tableau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit. Emiliya ouvrit la porte et y entra sans attendre son amant. Régulus se faufila dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa bouche-bée.

« Enfin à la maison ! » Soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés en enlevant son horrible chapeau.

« C'est quoi cette salle ? » Demanda Régulus en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« La salle sur demande. Lorsqu'on passe trois fois devant le tableau, la pièce à laquelle on pense apparaît. »

« Et pourquoi la salle commune de Serpentard ? »

« Parce que c'est ma maison, et que j'en ai marre des couleurs des Gryffondor, c'est trop… flashy, ça fait mal aux yeux. »

« Et c'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Régulus en montrant un étrange cadre posé sur la cheminée en face tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Une télé. Suite à de nombreuses demandes, McGo a accepté d'en mettre une dans chaque salle commune. Attends je te montres. »

Emiliya se leva et brancha un petit objet inconnu du Serpentard sur la télé avant de prendre une petite boite et de revenir vers lui.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Alors ce que j'ai branché c'est un disque dur dans lequel on peut stocker des films, séries, photos, enfin bref, pleins de choses. Et ça c'est une télécommande, ça permet de faire fonctionner tout ça. »

« Ils font vraiment des objets chelou ces moldus. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, choquée.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu viens de dire chelou. »

« Ça c'est de ta faute ! » Répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille rigola avant de chercher quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Elle en ressorti une tablette de chocolat. Elle alluma la télé et sélectionna un film que le garçon identifia comme « Star Wars ».

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la tablette.

« Tu verras ! » Répondit son amante en fourrant gracieusement un carré de chocolat dans la bouche.

« T'es vraiment déprimante comme fille tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? Tu en veux ? » Proposa la jeune fille.

Alors que Régulus allait lui répondre, la jeune fille lui fourra un bout de chocolat dans la bouche également, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le cadet des Black.

« Maintenant tais-toi, ça commence. »

Le garçon allait répliquer lorsqu'il sursauta en entendant une musique étrange venant de la boite à image.

« En plus te plains pas, j'ai choisi un film de votre époque, j'aurais pu commencer par _Game of thrones._ »

« Oui enfin on pourrait faire autre chose pendant ce temps-là... » Murmura le garçon à l'oreille d'Emiliya en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Pas touche pervers. Aujourd'hui c'est Star Wars ! En plus je suis indisposée donc c'est mort. Désolée. » Répondit-elle en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon avant de se retourner vers la télé.

A la fin du film, le garçon était ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cette magie était possible mais il trouvait cela génial. Il appréciait particulièrement ce Han Solo et son tempérament rebelle. En se tournant vers sa compagne, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle souriait, elle semblait en paix. Il remarqua que sa couleur de cheveux était redevenue blonde, il sourit à cette idée. Il voulait rester ici avec elle pour toujours, plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait à elle, chose qui était étonnante puisque leur relation charnelle n'avait commencé il n'y a que quelques semaines. La situation commençait à devenir dangereuse, il s'en rendait compte. Ils ne devraient pas faire ça, et encore moins partager de tels moments. Ils s'étaient promis que cela resterait une relation purement charnelle et pourtant ils avaient passé plus de deux heures ici, en restant simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre devant un film. Il savait qu'il devrait tout arrêter, que c'était mal, mais il aimait ça. Ce risque. Ce secret qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, es yeux se fermèrent également, rejoignant le monde des rêves en compagnie de son amante. Non. De sa copine.

Les filles étaient en train de se préparer dans leur dortoir. Emiliya enfila rapidement son slim noir avant de se rallonger dans son lit, fatiguée.

« Mais comment je m'habille ? Aidez-moi les filles ! » Paniquait Lily Evans.

« Mais Lily, t'es très bien comme ça ! » Lui répondit Marlène.

Emiliya soupira avant de se redresser pour regarder son amie. Elle avait un gros pull coll roulé bleu accompagné d'un jean à « patte d'eph. » Elle se leva, chercha quelque chose dans sa sacoche, en ressortie une valise miniature. Elle la fit grandir à l'aide d'un sort et fouilla à l'intérieur.

« Comment tu peux avoir autant de choses dedans sérieux ? » Demanda Marie, amusée par les ressources de leur amie.

« Sorts de miniaturisation et agrandissement, je comprends pas que vous ne l'utilisiez pas. Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Certes Lily, tu pourrais te ramener affublée d'un sac poubelle, l'autre bouffon qui te sert de copain te trouverais toujours aussi belle mais c'est votre première sortie en amoureux alors on va bien faire les choses. »

La jeune fille fouilla quelques instants avant d'en ressortir un débardeur blanc et une veste kaki ornée de pins, elle les enfila rapidement avant de repartir à la recherche d'une tenue pour sa camarade de chambre.

« Bingo ! » Cria-t-elle en sortant une jupe patineuse noire, une chemise à carreaux rouges et une paire de collants résilles.

« Même pas en rêve ! »

« Roh, et avec des collants noirs ? »

« Mais ça m'ira jamais. »

« Allez ! »

Après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée, Lily enfila finalement les vêtements que lui tendait son amie.

« Je suis ridicule. »

« Eh oh, ce sont mes fringues que tu critiques là ! »

« Oui mais c'est pas pareil quand c'est toi qui les porte. »

« Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien. » Dit Marlène afin d'interrompre le débat.

Lily partit dans la salle de bain pour coiffer sa crinière de feu tandis qu'Emiliya réfléchissait intensément au choix de ses chaussures. Sa paire de Doc, ses escarpins ou ses converses ? Lorsque Lily ressorti elle se décida finalement sur sa fidèle paire de bottines. Les filles réglèrent les derniers détails et descendirent retrouver le groupe de Maraudeur. Lorsque James vit Lily arriver, il avança vers elle, hypnotisé, sans voir le sac de Rémus à terre. Il s'écroula aux pieds de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu sous les rires de l'assemblée. Une fois le pauvre binoclard relevé, le groupe se mit joyeusement en route vers Pré-au-lard.

 _25/05/2015_

 _(Bad Reputation- Shrek)_

 _Les cinquièmes années étaient en train de plancher sur leur sujet de BUSES pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Alors que certains s'arrachaient les cheveux, d'autres recopiaient activement leur cours, cependant, deux élèves se regardèrent malicieusement, attendant que leur plan se déclenche. Quelques instants plus tard, M. Glow, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ouvrit son sac. Il sursauta en sentant une chose nouvelle à l'intérieur. En voyant cela, les deux compagnons se sourirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclat retentit dans la salle d'examen. Un éclair se fit voir. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Et ce fut un véritable feu d'artifice qui s'élança._

 _« WEASLEY ! LUPIN ! DANS MON BUREAU ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »_

 _Pendant que les explosifs faisaient rage, le professeur s'approcha des deux élèves. Emiliya tendit une petite fusée à son camarade qui l'incendia. Elle l'envoya vers le ciel et attendit avec impatience le résultat. Alors que les feuilles s'envolaient en même temps que le calme du professeur, un rugissement se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers le bruit et on y découvrit un dragon de couleurs qui s'avançait dangereusement de M. Glow. Le professeur s'écrasa au sol au moment où le dragon passait au-dessus de sa tête pour terminer sa course dans le couloir. L'anarchie régnait dans la promo, tout le monde applaudissait, sautait, criait. Très rapidement, tout redevint calme, c'est à ce moment qu'une élève monta sur sa table et scanda :_

 _« La Team Rocket »_

 _Tout le monde rejoignit la jeune fille. Les deux amis, fières de leur blague, montèrent tout deux sur le bureau du professeur en tendant le poing tels des super héros. Lorsque le professeur se releva, le silence se fit de nouveau. Il était en pleine rage. Personne ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Les deux ados prirent peur. Ils appelèrent leurs balais respectifs pour fuir le plus vite possible les représailles prochaines. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élancèrent vers l'entrée de l'école, vite suivis du professeur. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'entrée de l'école, le professeur s'arrêta face à eux, entre les grandes portes d'entrée._

 _« Je vais vous le faire payer ! »_

 _Les deux amis se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et prononcèrent ensemble :_

 _« Piertotum locomotor »._


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture !

 **10- « Non mais vraiment, je sais même pas comment c'est possible d'être aussi niaise... »**

Lily et Emiliya étaient dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter Gaichiffon. Elles discutaient tranquillement du bal de noël. En effet, après une longue hésitation et beaucoup de bégaiement, Lily Evans avait enfin accepté d'être la petite amie officielle de James Potter. En conséquence, elle devait absolument trouver une robe de bal sublime pour ce fameux bal. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la boutique, beaucoup trop pour notre héroïne.

« Lily, je suis vraiment pas à l'aise là, ça te dis qu'on revienne plus tard ? »

« Ah non Dani ! Il faut absolument qu'on trouve des robes de bal. » Répliqua la belle rousse en tendant une robe en mousseline beige à son amie.

« Mais je vais pas au bal. »

« Pardon ? Si j'y vais tu y vas aussi ! »

« Nope, en plus j'ai même pas de cavalier et je compte pas y retourner avec l'autre bouffon de Black. »

« Non en effet, tu préférerais y aller avec l'autre Black. » Balança Lily avec un regard désapprobateur.

Emiliya regarda son amie, décontenancée.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ? Ça fait des semaines que vous vous voyez en douce, et tu rentres de plus en plus tard la nuit, voire pas du tout. Je suppose donc qu'il s'agit de plus qu'une simple relation… Charnelle. »

« Tu crois que les autres... »

« Ont deviné ? Non, ils sont pas suffisamment observateur. A par peut-être Remus mais je pense pas qu'il ait remarqué. »

« Mais le fait est que non, je n'irai pas à ce maudit bal. »

« Mais Dani il le faut ! Je comprends pas votre relation mais c'est ta dernière année, ta seule année d'ailleurs, alors il faut que tu y ailles avec lui. Et j'avoue que je rêve de vous voir ensemble. » Dit Lily en se prenant les mains.

« Lily… Ne le prends pas mal… mais depuis que tu es avec James tu dégoulines d'amour c'est vraiment insupportable. »

Lily perd son sourire immédiatement.

« Non mais vraiment, je sais même pas comment c'est possible d'être aussi niaise... » Enchaîna Emiliya, espérant changer de sujet.

« Oh c'est bon fermes-la. Bon, essais au moins une robe, même si tu est pas décidée de suite tu pourras toujours venir la chercher plus tard. Allez, s'il-te-plais ! »

Emiliya capitula devant sa camarade. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouve dans une cabine avec trois robes différentes à essayer. La première est une robe bordeaux avec de la dentelle sur tout le haut, il y a une ceinture qui la sépare du bas qui lui est évasée pour terminer sa course mi-cuisse. Lorsqu'elle sort de la cabine, Lily fait un grand sourire.

« Ça te vas trop bien ! »

« Oui ça va, mais je pense qu'elle t'irait mieux à toi. Le bordeaux ça change des couleurs que tu mets habituellement et je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique dedans. » Répondit Emiliya, septique.

Elle retourna dans la cabine pour essayer la seconde, une robe à fine bretelle avec un haut pailleté et le reste tombant aux chevilles dans un rose pale. Emiliya fit une grimace en se voyant dans le miroir.

« Désolée Lily, mais le rose je le porte uniquement dans mes cheveux. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Allez, essais la troisième. »

En entrant une troisième fois dans la cabine, Emiliya regarda la robe choisie par Lily et dit précipitamment.

« HORS DE QUESTION. »

« Allez, Dani ! S'il-te-plais. »

« Bon d'accord, mais c'est uniquement pour toi hein. »

Le troisième choix de Lily était une robe blanche digne d'une princesse. C'était une robe avec un bustier en cœur et bouffante sur tout le bas. Une robe digne de Cendrillon. Emiliya se regarda longuement dans le miroir, elle était magnifique. Elle adorait cette robe. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une princesse, ce genre de femme sublime et gracieuse qui descend le grand escalier pour retrouver son prince charmant.

« Alors ? » Demanda Lily derrière le rideau.

Lorsque la jeune fille sorti, Lily la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu es absolument sublime. Il faut que tu la prennes. Absolument. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'irai pas au bal. Personne ne doit me reconnaître. »

« Avec une coiffure différente et un masque je suis sûre que personne ne te reconnaîtra. Tiens, essais celui-là. » Dit Lily en tendant un masque en dentelle rouge.

La jeune fille l'enfila et se place devant le miroir. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent pour former de belles boucles noires. En effet, elle n'était pas reconnaissable.

« Wahou. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Allez, prends-la ! S'il-te-plaît ! » Insista Lily.

Emiliya se regarda longuement dans le miroir.

« Bah alors darling, quelque chose va pas ? » Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses tandis que le garçon aux couleurs vertes et argents marchait le long du lac avec un air torturé.

« Tu sais que personne ne doit nous voir ensemble pas vrai ? » Répondit le garçon en se tournant vers son amante.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! » Dit la Gryffondor avec un grand sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Régulus.

Le garçon s'arrêta et observa longuement la jeune fille avant de finalement demander :

« J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire… Mais Emiliya Weasley, veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? »

La jeune fille observa le garçon, ébahi, avant de finalement éclater d'un rire cristallin.

« Quoi ? » Dit sèchement le garçon.

« Non mais tu te rends comptes, je croyais que tu allais me sortir qu'une attaque de mangemort se profilait à l'horizon. Arrête d'être aussi sérieux Reggy-chou enfin. »

Le garçon s'approcha de la jeune fille, menaçant. Emiliya commença à reculer en voyant la démarche menaçante de son amant. Ils se mirent à courir sur quelques mètres avant que Régulus ne finisse par rattraper Emiliya. Il profita de la déconcentration de la jeune fille pour la prendre sur son épaule.

« NNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Dis oui. »

« NON ! »

« Dis oui ! »

« Le chantage c'est mal ! Sale Serpentard ! »

« Oh c'est vrai que t'es bien placée pour parler toi. Dis oui. »

« Espèce de sale petit… »

« Oui ? Je t'écoute… »

« Riche ! »

« C'est pas une insulte ça. »

« Euh… Si… »

« Bref, dis oui ! »

A ce moment, un grognement retentit derrière le garçon, la jeune fille ayant la tête dans son dos vit ce qui se rapprochait.

« Oh merde, fais-moi descendre.'

Le garçon exécuta l'ordre de la jeune fille et ils se mirent à courir. La jeune fille lança un « accio » et un balai arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils montèrent rapidement dessus avant que le loup n'ait le temps d'arriver. Ils redescendirent quelques instants plus tard dans la tour d'astronomie. Emiliya regarda le Serpentard reprendre son souffle quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Oui. »

Le garçon reprit ses esprits et redressa la tête pour dire :

« Oui ? »

La Gryffondor sourit avant de se rapprocher, de prendre le visage de Régulus dans ses mains et de lui dire une dernière fois :

« Oui. »

Le garçon prit les mains de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

Lorsque Rémus Lupin se réveilla à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, il trouva à côté de lui une jeune fille aux cheveux roses assise à ses côtés un livre à la main. Cette dernière l'entendit bouger, elle leva ses yeux bleus de son roman pour lui sourire avant de dire :

« Salut ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le loup-garou, apeuré que son amie ait découvert son secret.

« Etant donné que les garçons sont rentrés terminer leur nuit je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de voir quelqu'un à ton réveil. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Rémus.

« T'inquiètes, je ne parlerai de ton secret à personne. Tu veux du chocolat ? »

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit et prit le chocolat que lui tendait Emiliya.

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Oh, je suis une personne très intelligente…. Et tes absences correspondaient à la pleine lune, j'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. »

Le garçon regarda Emiliya d'un air choqué.

« Et… Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Oh tu sais, entre monstres on se comprend… » Dit la jeune fille en rigolant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Du moment que je te croises pas durant la pleine lune y'a pas de problèmes. »

« Et Robb ? »

« Oh, lui aussi est très intelligent. Et son père était un loup-garou. Mon oncle s'est fait attaquer par Greyback. Et…. Moi aussi un jour je me suis retrouvée face à un loup-garou… » Confia la jeune fille.

« Comment ça ? Tu t'es fait attaquée ? »

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, consciente de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire, avant de positionner son pied sur sa chaise, de baisser sa chaussette, révélant la cicatrice à sa cheville.

« Tu... »

« Lorsque j'avais 16 ans, j'ai quitté mon petit-ami loup-garou pour un vampire. Un soir, on l'a croisé dans les bois. Une morsure de loup-garou est mortelle pour un vampire, alors, telle l'héroïne que je suis, je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup. »

Emiliya rigola à sa blague, puis se stoppa en voyant la réaction de son ami.

« Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'infirmerie… »

« C'est normal, je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, j'avais des contacts auprès de mages qui m'ont aidé à empêcher la malédiction de se déclencher. »

Le garçon resta silencieux quelques minutes, assimilant les paroles de la jeune fille, avant de lui demander :

« Mais… Comment ? »

« C'est très compliqué, et douloureux. Mais en gros j'avais un copain vampire, je ne pouvais pas risquer de le tuer à chacune de nos disputes. Et puis, je sais ce que c'est d'être un monstre, ma mère était une vélane donc je comprends, même si je ne me transforme pas en boule de poils tous les mois. »

Une fois calmé, le garçon la regarda et lui dit sincèrement :

« Merci. »

A ce moment, quelqu'un ouvrit discrètement la porte.

« Oh bah tu es là Dani ! Je te cherchais justement, ça va être l'heure d'aller en cours. Salut Rémus ! »

Les deux ados quittèrent donc l'infirmerie pour se rendre en cours.

« On a quoi déjà ? » Demanda Emiliya.

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Bah quoi ? J'ai un super cerveau, tu crois que je m'encombre d'infos aussi futiles ? »

« T'es désespérante… On va en métamorphose. Et est-ce que tu comptes finalement m'expliquer ce que tu faisais cette nuit pour croiser un loup-garou ? »

« Oh, j'étais avec Regulus. »

Le garçon s'étrangla en entendant les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Il l'arrêta pour la regarder d'un air autoritaire.

« Tu étais au vu de tous avec un serpentard ? Avec CE Serpentard ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? »

« Oh c'est bon, je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces conneries. » Soupira la jeune fille.

« T'avais qu'à pas t'enticher d'un mec de quarante ans ton ainé. »

« La ferme. »

« Emy…. » Murmura Teddy en regardant son amie, inquiet.

« Teddy ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Et ne me balances pas une de tes répliques acerbes ou un rien sinon je t'assomme. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard et continua sa route.

« Emy ! »

« Non Teddy ! Non je dirai rien parce que même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Kol est mort il y a genre un an, je pensais que plus jamais je pourrai être heureuse et bam ! On débarque en 1977 et premier beau gosse sur lequel je tombe je craque. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ce que je ressens et non je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai peur okay ? J'ai l'impression que je trompe Kol et qu'il va débarquer comme ça un beau jour pour buter Régulus mais après je me rappelle qu'il est mort et que j'ai rien pu faire contre ça. Alors oui, je sais que c'est mal, que je devrais pas. Mais je sais pas ce qui se passe et j'ai peur, je veux pas m'attacher à lui mais j'arrive pas à rester loin. Pas la peine de me faire un discours sur ma relation avec lui, je sais que je déroge à toutes les règles imposées, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et ça me fait réellement flipper toute cette histoire. Alors je fuis, je fuis mes sentiments, mes responsabilités, le futur et je profite du temps que j'ai avec lui. »

Teddy observa longuement son amie avant de dire :

« Je comptais pas te faire la morale, je suis bien trop mal placé pour ça. Mais Emy… C'est la première fois que tu le dis… »

« De quoi ? »

« Kol est mort. »

Le visage de la Serpentarde se ferma, le garçon savait que cette perte fut terrible pour elle. Pas une seule fois il l'avait vu craquer, pleurer ou crier. Il était même allé jusqu'à croire qu'elle avait renoncé à son humanité pour ne pas avoir à supporter cela. Et visiblement il se rapprochait de la réalité. Elle avait appuyé sur le bouton off et Régulus réveillait peu à peu ses émotions.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, soulagée qu'il aborde un autre sujet.

« Comment vais-je faire pour repartir en 2015 en laissant mon père mourir ? »

« Ça c'est une excellente question M. Lupin. »

Les deux ados se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Albus Dumbledore.

« Et merde. » Chuchotèrent-ils.

 _15/07/2016 (18 ans)_

 _« Kol ! Va moins vie, je te suis pas là et j'ai pas de réseau. Je veux pas finir perdue au fin fond de cette foutue forêt. »_

 _Le vampire réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, faisant sursauter la belle blonde._

 _« Mais putain t'es con ou quoi ? »_

 _« Oh, pauvre chérie, allez, suis-moi. » Répondit Kol Michaelson en prenant la main de la jeune fille._

 _Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal en s'engouffrant toujours plus dans la forêt. La blonde n'était pas à l'aise avec ça, elle aimait le rythme plus citadin qu'elle trouvait chez le parrain de son meilleur ami. Là, elle se prenait des ronces, marchait dans la boue et risquait de tomber à chaque instant. Elle avait beau être ceinture noire de karaté, elle restait très maladroite et se retrouver dans une forêt, même accompagné d'un être surnaturel était une très mauvaise idée._

 _« Kol sérieux, tu m'emmène où là ? »_

 _« T'inquiète amour, on y est presque. »_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent._

 _« Kol, c'est absolument magnifique ! » Dit la jeune fille, des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _Devant elle se trouvait une petite cascade qui contrastait avec les bois environnants. La jeune fille semblait être passée à travers une faille l'emmenant directement dans un endroit magique. Le coucher du soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, provocant un reflet irréel. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de l'endroit, en regardant vers le bas elle y découvrir un faible ruisseau._

 _« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu aimerais. » Commenta le vampire._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit avant de lui dire :_

 _« Tu es au courant que c'est terriblement cliché… »_

 _Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de lui répondre :_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Et moi qui croyais que tu savais rien faire d'autre que d'arracher les têtes et avoir un ton condescendant… »_

 _« Tu peux parler toi, je te rappelle que tu m'as bien aidé à retrouver en puissance. »_

 _« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est plus facile de se battre contre un sorcier que contre un vampire. »_

 _« Mouais… »_

 _« Et puis on va pas se mentir, t'es plutôt BG aussi. » Compléta la blonde en tirant la langue à Kol._

 _Le garçon fit mine d'être vexé avant de prendre sa compagne sur son épaule et l'emmener sous la cascade pendant qu'elle se débattait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde était à terre et tapait son copain tandis qu'il rigolait en la voyant trempée et le maquillage coulant._

 _« JE TE DESTESTE ! »_

 _« C'est pas vrai. »_

 _« Si ! Et ma vengeance sera terrible ! »_

 _« Oh là, que j'ai peur ! »_

 _« Ouais bah, tu ferais bien. Je te tuerais bien mais je me paumerais seule dans la forêt. »_

 _« C'est vraiment la seule raison qui te pousse à rester avec moi ? »_

 _La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de finalement se laisser tomber au sol, vite suivi par son petit-ami. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il passait son bras autour des siennes._

 _« J'aimerais rester là pour l'éternité. » Murmura-t-elle._

 _« Il y a une solution à ça tu sais… »_

 _Emiliya releva la tête pour faire face à Kol, étonnée._

 _« Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? »_

 _« Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble et t'en as toujours pas marre de moi ? » Rigola la blonde._

 _Alors que le garçon allait répondre, un grognement se fit entendre au loin._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Emiliya en voyant l'air inquiet de son copain._

 _« Je crois savoir, mais la réponse va pas te plaire… »_

 _« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant._

 _« Cours. » Répondit-t-il simplement en l'entrainant derrière lui._

 _Ils coururent plusieurs minutes afin de fuir la menace._

 _« Kol, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? » Demanda la blonde, essoufflée._

 _« Tu as pas entendu ? »_

 _« A ton avis ? »_

 _Le bruit d'une branche craquée retentit. Le couple se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Un garçon brun en sortit._

 _« Tyler ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda Emiliya, étonnée._

 _« Vois-tu Emy, j'ai vraiment très mal pris ta trahison. » Commença le garçon d'un ton lent en se rapprochant du couple._

 _« Tyler, quoi que tu cherches à faire, renonces. » Prévint Kol._

 _« Mais l'occasion de tuer un originel ne se présente qu'une fois. »_

 _« Et comment tu comptes faire ? Personne ne peut tuer un vampire originel. » Répondit la blonde._

 _« Oh vraiment ? Tu sais qu'il y a une légende disant qu'une morsure de loup-garou est fatale pour un vampire ? »_

 _« Non » Murmura la jeune fille en se rapprochant de son petit-ami._

 _Tout se passa très rapidement. Le garçon se transforma en loup et se jeta sur le vampire. La blonde poussa son copain et ressenti une violente douleur à la cheville. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était à terre, l'énorme loup au dessus d'elle. Elle passa outre la douleur et sorti rapidement sa baguette et prononça :_

 _« EXPULSO. »_

 _Le loup arriva atterri des centaines de mètres plus loin, sonné._

 _« Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » S'énerva Kol en se plaçant à la hauteur de sa copine._

 _« Bah quoi ? Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser t'attaquer. T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, hors de question. »_

 _« Emy… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »_

 _« Oh que oui… Il va vraiment falloir trouver un truc parce qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION que je devienne un loup-garou. »_


	11. Chapter 11

**11-** **« Je suis pas folle, mon père m'a fait passer des tests. »**

« Comment vais-je faire pour repartir en 2015 en laissant mon père mourir ? »

« Ça c'est une excellente question M. Lupin. »

Les deux ados se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Albus Dumbledore.

« Et merde. » Chuchotèrent-ils.

« Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait jeunes gens. »

Les deux ados suivirent Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau en silence, attendant la sentence.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Les deux ados obéirent à l'ordre du directeur de Poudlard.

« Bonbon au citron ? » Proposa -t-il avec un léger sourire.

Ils refusèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien. Cette fois je veux que vous soyez honnête avec moi, compris ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Dit Teddy.

« Euh… Ça dépend pour quoi… » Répondit à son tour la jeune fille.

Dumbledore observa quelques instants la jeune fille au-dessus de ses lunettes avant de demander :

« Quel est votre nom Mademoiselle ? Votre véritable nom ? »

« Emiliya Weasley. »

« Weasley…. Intéressant… » Murmura le directeur.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. » Intervint une voix.

« Oh toi la ferme. » Bougonna Emiliya en regardant le choixpeau.

« Il me semble que le petit Bill Weasley entrera à Poudlard dans quelques années. »

« Oui en effet, en revanche mon père est actuellement âgé de 5 ans et mon oncle Georges doit avoir dans les quelques mois. »

« Vous voulez parler des jumeaux Fred et Georges ? J'ai en effet eu cette belle nouvelle d'Arthur. Veuillez m'excuser, vous n'avez pas vraiment le physique typique de la famille. »

« En effet, ma mère était une vélane qui a fait ses études à Dumstrang. Elle ne viendra au Royaume-Uni qu'en 1994. »

Le directeur resta interdit un long moment avant de dire :

« De quelle année êtes-vous ? »

« Septembre 2016. » Répondirent en cœur les deux amis.

« Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici, 39 ans auparavant ? »

« Ma tante Hermione a trouvé un retrourneur de temps lors d'un petit tour au département des mystères. Teddy l'a trouvé dans son bureau et on a voulu…. Faire une petite expérience… »

« Je vois. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous dire que ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement mal ? »

« Non c'est bon, le professeur McGonagall va nous tuer à notre retour. »

« Oh non, on va encore se faire virer, ma grand-mère va me tuer. » Dit la jeune fille, dépitée en plaçant son visage dans ses mains.

« Le professeur McGonagall ? Intéressant… Puis-je savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« A votre avis professeur ? » Dit Teddy.

« Bien. Avez-vous une idée de quand vous repartirez et comment ? »

« A la fin de l'année, nous partirons le dernier jour de cours en inversant le sort du retourneur de temps. » Répondit Emiliya.

« Et comment comptez-vous faire ceci Mademoiselle Weasley ? »

« Vous devriez retirer certains grimoires de la réserve de la bibliothèque professeur, cela peut être très dangereux si de mauvaises âmes s'y introduisent. » Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton énigmatique.

« Laissez-moi deviner, le grimoire de Cora ? »

« Exactement. »

« Bien, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes des personnes prévoyantes et que vous avez un plan. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous y tenir. »

« Il en va de soi. »

« Et… Que compte-vous faire pour M. Black. »

La jeune fille pâlit instantanément.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lord Voldemort monte son armée et va recruter directement dans la maison Serpentard. Qui vous dit que Régulus Black n'ira pas tout raconter à son maitre ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous Albus ? Qu'est-ce que mon héritier a à voir avec cette drôle d'histoire ? »

« Allez-vous recoucher Phinéas. » Dit la jeune fille d'un air peu aimable.

« Miss, s'il-vous-plaît. » La réprimanda Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire que le petit Régulus s'est entiché de cette ingrate ? » Devina le portrait d'un air offusqué.

« Oh c'est bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Estimez-vous heureux, je suis de sang pur et à Serpentard. »

« Oui mais vous venez un futur lointain. » Compléta le directeur.

« Régulus ne sera pas un problème. Il sait très bien qui je suis et s'il le faut, je lui effacerai la mémoire. »

« Bien. Mais avant de repartir, je voudrais vous rappeler jeunes gens que ce que vous avez fait est vraiment très grave. Vous avez dans les mains un grand pouvoir. Le savoir est souvent un don mais parfois il se peut qu'il soit un véritable fardeau. Utilisez-le avec intelligence, ne faites rien qui puisse changer notre futur, et ceux, quoi qu'il nous réserve. »

Les deux ados acquiescèrent avant de se lever et sortir du bureau.

« Vous étiez où ? On ne vous a pas en métamorphose. » Dit Lily en voyant les deux compagnons arriver devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Alors que Teddy allait répondre, le professeur Stevens les fit entrer, coupant cours à la conversation.

« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des travaux pratiques donc ne vous installez pas. » Commença-t-il en poussant les tables et chaises d'un coup de baguette.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle face à une armoire. Emiliya et Teddy se regardèrent, sachant ce qui les attendaient. L'armoire se mit à bouger comme si quelque chose voulait en sortir.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette armoire ? »

« Un épouvantard. » Répondirent en cœur Emiliya, Teddy, Lily et Rémus.

« Bien. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Vous êtes sensé savoir vous débarrasser d'un épouvantard depuis quelques temps cependant aujourd'hui, je veux voir si vous êtes capable de faire face à votre pire peur. L'objectif sera donc de détruire l'épouvantard sans baguette, simplement avec votre force mentale. Plus vite vous vaincrez votre peur, plus vite l'épouvantard partira. »

« Génial. » Murmura Emiliya, tout sauf confiante.

« Dis-moi chérie, c'est quoi ta pire peur ? » Demanda Teddy.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Et toi ? »

« Bonne question. »

« Super. »

Le professeur ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et un premier élève s'avança. Il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle dont la peur était une mygale géante.

« Oh je déteste ces bestioles. » Murmura Emiliya à ses camarades.

Le garçon se concentra et ferma longuement les yeux. La mygale s'approchait doucement de lui tandis qu'il commençait à trembler de peur. Le professeur s'apprêtait à intervenir quand la mygale s'envola en fumée.

« Voilà un excellent exemple de ce qu'il fallait faire. M. Digory a fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en ignorant sa peur elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Au suivant ! »

Sirius prit la place du Poufsouffle et très vite se matérialisa une femme d'un âge assez avancé et un air haineux plaqué sur son visage. Très vite la femme commença à crier sur Sirius. Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent, connaissant très bien le visage de cette vieille harpie. Walburga Black était dans un tableau invincible dans le 12 Scare Grimmaud. Après quelques instants, Sirius bomba le torse et sorti calmement :

« Ta gueule vieille conne. »

James Potter fut le prochain, quelques secondes plus tard, le cadavre de Lily Evans prit place au centre de la pièce. Le garçon tomba à terre, respirant à peine. Un voile prit place dans le regard d'Emiliya. Elle savait que cela arriverait bientôt, et cela lui faisait mal. Cette fois-ci, le professeur dût intervenir tandis que Lily s'accroupie aux côtés du binoclard pour le rassurer. Quelques élèves passèrent, certains échouant, d'autres réussissant puis ce fut au tour d'Emiliya. Lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux roses arriva devant l'armoire, l'épouvantard se métamorphosa en une masse informe, cherchant la peur profonde de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment qui parut long, la jeune fille se retrouva face à son propre portrait. Elle avait face à elle une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, les siens, avec une paire de lunette noire, son uniforme de Serpentard. La marque des ténèbres était visible sur son bras gauche, de même que le mot « TRAITRE » sur le droit. Le portrait semblait anéanti, il y avait du sang sur la main gauche de la blonde et une petite boite dans l'autre. Peu à peu, une mèche rouge apparu dans le blond parfait de la jeune fille. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et un pieu en bois argenté apparu dans la main ensanglantée.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le portrait.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle savait ce que représentait le portrait. Elle. Celle qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce souvenir qu'elle cherchait à enfouir.

« Comment as-tu pu oublier ? »

La jeune fille commença à suffoquer.

« C'est de ta faute. »

Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

« Tu aurais dût faire quelque chose. »

Maintenant.

« Tu es un monstre. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et souffla longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux et se retrouva cette fois face à deux personnes. Deux garçons. L'un blond vénitien plein de poussière et de coupures. L'autre brun avec un air hautain plaqué sur son visage parfait.

« C'est de ta faute. » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« J'ai essayé… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Mais tu as échoué. Comme tout ce que tu entreprends. » Dit une autre voix, cette fois féminine. Une femme âgée apparu, elle avait un visage doux entouré d'un roux flamboyant mais un air haineux.

« Arrêtez. » Murmura la jeune fille dont les cheveux redevenaient blonds en se refermant sur elle-même, s'agenouillant à terre, se cachant la tête.

« Mais faites quelque chose ! » Cria Lily au professeur qui observait la scène avec un sourire malsain.

La blonde sentit quelqu'un se mettre devant elle, elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

« Non, pitié. » Murmura-t-elle, enveloppée par cette peur profonde sans pouvoir s'échapper.

« Je serai toujours meilleure que toi. Tu es la honte de cette famille. » Dit calmement la voix de sa cousine, Victoire, qui reprit avec :

« TU. N'ES. RIEN. »

La blonde craqua et envoya valser d'un coup de la main la personne. Lorsqu'elle se releva, la blonde se retrouva face à une vélane d'une grande beauté. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais un air dur était encré sur son visage :

« Tu es une déception. Tu aurais dû être à sa place. Lui c'était le bon, toi tu es l'autre, la mauvaise. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai. »

Un brouillard envahi la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva à nouveau face à elle-même. Elle sourit avant de dire :

« Au revoir darling. »

Elle rompit le cou de son adversaire et l'épouvantard s'évanouit. La blonde alla rejoindre les autres tandis qu'une Poufsouffle fit apparaitre un clown.

Lorsque le repas du soir arriva, chacun tentait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé en cours mais tous se questionnaient. Ils voulaient savoir ce que représentaient leurs peurs, mais aucun n'osait. Du coup, ils préféraient parler d'un sujet plus joyeux :

« Du coup on se retrouve tous dans la salle commune pour bal de Noël hein ? » Demanda Rémus.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. Lily ça te vas ? » Demanda James à sa belle.

« Ouaip, de toute façon avec les filles on va se préparer ensemble. »

« Oh je vous en prie les filles ne m'infligez pas ça ! » Ronchonna Emiliya.

« Pourquoi ? Tu viens pas ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Non merci, je déteste la période de Noël donc il est hors de question que je vienne à ce maudit bal. Ce sera sans moi cette fois. » Répondit la blonde.

« Dani… Tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille tu le sais ça ? » Dit James.

« Je suis pas folle, mon père m'a fait passer des tests. »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un cours assez éprouvant aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ? »

La blonde, confortablement installée dans l'imitation de sa salle commune, leva la tête de son livre pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

« On peut dire ça. »

Le garçon vint s'installer sur le grand canapé et passa son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Emiliya soupira et ferma son livre avant de se tourner vers son amant.

« On a dût affronter nos pires peurs sans pouvoir utiliser de baguette. C'était…. De la torture. »

« J'aime pas ce prof, quelque chose cloche chez lui. »

« Certainement un mangemort. »

Un blanc s'installa entre eux, ne voulant se lancer dans une énième confrontation, la blonde se blottit contre Régulus.

« Et c'était quoi ? »

« De ? » Demanda la blonde en relevant la tête.

« Ta pire peur. »

La blonde réfléchit, elle ne s'était pas demandé ce que représentait l'épouvantard.

« Mes échecs, mes faiblesses, les personnes que j'ai blessées et perdues. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai eu une succession de portrais face à moi. Le premier me représentait après la mort de Kol, mon premier amour. Il est mort il y a quelques mois et je n'ai rien pu faire. Il est ensuite apparu aux côtés de mon frère, mort par ma faute. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Demanda le garçon, inquiet de la tristesse qui émanait de la blonde.

« Lorsque j'avais 14 ans, on s'est retrouvé prit en embuscade par quatre mangemorts. Ils s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban et voulaient se venger. Ils nous ont séparé et je me suis retrouvé à me faire torturer par deux d'entre eux. Josh est arrivé et, après m'avoir écarté, il s'est fait exploser avec eux. »

« C'est de là que vient ça ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant le bras droit de la blonde.

« Et ça. » Confirma-t-elle en montrant le gauche, où la marque des ténèbres apparu.

« Je suis désolé. »

« En troisième il y a eu ma grand-mère, Molly. Cet été j'ai eu une violente dispute avec elle, notamment à cause de ma nature de Serpentard. Elle m'a dit des choses…. Bref, après ça j'ai pris la moto de mon frère et j'ai fuis chez le parrain de Teddy. Ensuite, c'était au tour de ma cousine, me rappelant que quoi que je fasse, jamais je ne vaudrais rien à ses côtés, c'est le genre belle blonde qui fait exactement ce qu'on attend d'elle et qui ressemble à ce qu'une Weasley doit être, la fille parfaite en soit, celle à qui on m'a toujours comparé et rabaissé. Et finalement ma mère, morte en combattant contre Voldemort, et moi, telle que j'étais censé être, sans piercing, tatouage ou vêtements étranges. Celle que j'ai peur de devenir. »

La blonde reprit sa place contre le torse rassurant du Serpentard tandis que ce dernier était dépité. Après un long moment il lui dit finalement :

« Ne change pas, jamais. »

« Ce serait tellement plus simple pourtant. »

Le garçon releva le visage de la blonde, la forçant à le regarder :

« Que ce soit clair, ne cherches jamais à changer ce que tu es parce que tu es absolument parfaite. Et si des gens ne le reconnaissent pas, alors ils n'ont rien à faire à tes côtés. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, spontanée et incroyablement forte. Et une véritable chieuse aussi, et ne changes pas, je t'en supplie. »

La blonde se redressa pour faire face au garçon. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire :

« Merci. »

15/04/2016

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds méchés descendit les escaliers du Terrier énervée en criant :_

 _« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fouillé dans mes affaires ! »_

 _« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de mentir je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ça. » Cria à son tour la voix de sa grand-mère, suivant de près la jeune fille._

 _« J'en ai marre ! Vous êtes tous là à me critiquer tout le temps, à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou pire, comme si j'étais une criminelle ! »_

 _« Emy, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? J'ai dû venir te chercher au poste de police moldu parce que tu étais en garde à vue ! »_

 _« Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! »_

 _« Ah oui ? Et les dégradations de commerces ? Et les lancés de pavés ? »_

 _« Et alors ? Tu préfèrerais que je fasse comme vous ? Que je reste tranquillement assise à lire la gazette pendant que des gens sont dans la misère et que le gouvernement continue de les enfoncer ? »_

 _« Emiliya ! Tu penses un peu aux conséquences de tes actes ? »_

 _« Oui grand-mère, je sais très bien ! Et je m'en fiche, il y a des choses pour lesquelles on doit se battre, tu devrais le savoir. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu ne peux pas comparer le cassage de vitrines à la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui ! »_

 _« IL S'APPELLE VOLDEMORT ! C'est incroyable que tu n'arrives toujours pas à prononcer son nom après toutes ces années ! Et si, c'est exactement ce que je fais, parce que c'est la même chose, on tue par pur plaisir. »_

 _La blonde resta silencieuse, elle était en colère. La famille Weasley avait toujours eu la réputation d'être accueillante et chaleureuse, sauf quand ça la concernait elle._

 _« Je commence à en avoir marre de tes écarts de conduite jeune fille ! Même les jumeaux n'ont pas été aussi insupportable. »_

 _« Oh arrêtes, même encore aujourd'hui on parle de leurs exploits à Poudlard. »_

 _« Mais eux n'ont jamais fait exploser une maison avec des personnes à l'intérieur de sang froid ! »_

 _« L'homme que j'aimais venait de mourir ! Il venait d'être tué par des idiots ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »_

 _« Tu sais, c'est exactement à cause de ce genre de mentalité qu'on laisse des mangemorts s'attaquer à sa famille, en voulant rester dans la légalité. »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de parler de ce que je pense là ? Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ? »'_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est de toi que voulait se venger Rodolphus Lestranges, c'est à cause de toi si on s'est retrouvé avec eux dans cette horrible cabane avec Josh ! »_

 _« A cause de moi ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle des tords de chacun ici ? »_

 _« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »_

 _« Du fait que tu sois toujours à la recherche de plus de pouvoir ! »_

 _La blonde regarda longuement sa grand-mère, accusant son regard empli de déception, avant de finalement dire :_

 _« Alors c'est ça ? Ma place à Serpentard, encore et toujours ? Après six ans. Comment peux-tu encore me reprocher ça ? Ce n'est qu'une stupide répartition ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je suis mauvaise et… »_

 _« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne vois pas tous tes actes ? Tu as absorbé les pouvoirs d'un livre de magie noire, tu es sortie avec un vampire et tu fais toujours tout pour surpasser les règlements ! »_

 _« Mais je suis la meilleure élève de ma promo, j'ai décroché mon BAC à l'âge de 12 ans, ait obtenu une double-licence littérature/histoire à 15 ans et aujourd'hui les plus grandes facultés du pays se battent pour m'avoir dans leurs rangs ! Je me bats continuellement contre les injustices, les discriminations et ait aidé à défaire cette image pourrie des Serpentard ! Pourquoi ça ne te suffit pas ? Parce que, oui de temps en temps je pète une pile et pars en live ? Je suis une ado, c'est totalement normal ! »_

 _« De temps en temps ? Mais c'est tout le temps en ce moment ! Tu es insupportable ! J'en peux plus, il va falloir changer ton comportement très rapidement jeune fille ! »_

 _« Ou sinon quoi ? »_

 _« Je ne veux plus de toi dans cette famille ! »_

 _La blonde resta abasourdie par les dernières paroles de sa grand-mère._

 _« Et bien je suis ravie de voir que les seules personnes qui m'acceptaient telle que je suis et qui m'aimais sont soit mortes, soit à l'autre bout du bout du monde. Je vais te faciliter la tâche, je pars. »_

 _La blonde fit apparaitre son sac à dos et marcha vers la porte._

 _« Je te préviens Emy, si tu passes le pas de cette porte ce n'est plus la peine de revenir ! »_

 _La blonde resta interdite, la main sur la poignée, quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir et quitter le Terrier avec la Harley Davison de son frère._


	12. Chapter 12

Oh la la oui je sais, j'ai pas publié depuis genre décembre dernier… Honte à moi. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis des mois mais j'ai totalement zappé de le mettre en ligne (bon, à ma décharge, j'avais une L3 à terminer dans le chaos et un déménagement) … Du coup j'ai absolument pas avancé sur cette fanfic (qu'il va falloir que je réécrive parce qu'il y a des trucs vraiment ridicules xD). Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 12 concernant… Le bal (bah oui, dans toute bonne histoire romantique à la con il y a un bal).

 **12- « Stupide blondasse qui se prend pour une princesse, je te jure que si tu pers escarpin à 100 balles, ça va pas le faire. »**

« T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir Dani ? » Demanda Marlène en se regardant dans le miroir avec sa belle robe bleue nuit.

« Oui oui, je suis sûre. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été voir la tombe de mon frère. »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce. Les filles du dortoir regardaient la blonde allongée sur son lit en lisant un livre. Sentant la lourdeur de l'air, la blonde tourna la tête vers ses camarades de chambre avant de dire :

« C'est bon les filles, ça va. Ne gâchez pas votre soirée pour moi, elle risque déjà d'être décevante. »

« Dani, un jour j'essaierai de te comprendre. » Lança Mary.

« Bon courage darling. Allez, ouste ! »

Une fois l'effervescence passée, la blonde se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche brulante qui dura bien plus longtemps que prévu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Se murmura-t-elle sous l'eau.

Une fois sortie, elle se sécha les cheveux et décida de s'occuper de son déguisement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Lily. »

La blonde ouvrit la porte à son amie qui portait sur son bras la belle robe blanche. La blonde eut un air réprobateur en la voyant entrer.

« Ah non, maintenant c'est trop tard ! Et dépêches toi sinon James va trouver un moyen de monter pour voir si tu ne m'as pas étripée. »

« Quelle excuse as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je lui ait dit que j'avais perdu un livre et qu'il fallait que je le retrouve avant que Mme. Pince ne me vois ce soir. »

« Et ils ont cru un truc aussi pourri ? »

« Oui bah t'avais qu'à pas sortir avec un Serpentard ! Et le frère mangemort du meilleur ami de mon copain ! »

« Bah je peux ne pas y aller aussi ! » Proposa la blonde d'un air angélique.

« Même pas en rêve. Je suis là maintenant alors tu vas m'enlever ce jean et m'enfiler cette foutue robe ! »

La blonde ne se fit pas prier devant l'air de son amie. Elle se retourna vers le miroir trônant au milieu de la pièce et soupira. Elle s'approcha et fit apparaitre à la place de sa longue chevelure blonde un carré à hauteur d'épaule de couleur corbeau. Elle prit sa baguette et boucla ses nouveaux cheveux. Elle prit une mèche de chaque côté et les accrocha ensemble grâce à une petite pince dorée. Lily disparue pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit donc la housse que lui a donné son amie et se retrouva face à la robe blanche digne d'un conte de fée. Elle l'enfila avec beaucoup de mal avant de demander l'aide de Lily pour l'attacher. La belle Weasley s'avança vers le miroir et se regarda longuement. La robe avait un bustier en forme de cœur avec de la dentelle pour lui donner un côté romantique. Sa taille était marquée par une petite ceinture en satin. La jupe était évasée et semblait se mouvoir à chaque mouvement. Enfin, le dos avait un décolleté droit dont la finition était un laçage.

« Je suis ridicule. » Conclu-t-elle.

Lily s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui mit une petite claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Aie ! Arrête tu vas me décoiffer. »

« Dans ce cas tais-toi. Maintenant le maquillage ! »

La blonde -brune- sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Après avoir légèrement travaillé son teint, la jeune fille fit un trait d'eyeliner et un coup de mascara lui donnant un regard de biche. Elle termina sa préparation avec un rouge à lèvres rouge vif.

« Tu es…. Absolument sublime ! » Commenta Lily.

« Mouais… Je suis pas convaincu. »

« Par contre, il va falloir que tu travailles ton langage… »

« La ferme. »

Emiliya prit le masque qui allait avec la robe, l'ensorcela et le posa sur son visage.

« Bon… Il est temps d'y aller. »

« J'y vais, essaie d'attendre un peu histoire de ne pas attirer de soupçons. »

« T'inquiète, vu la robe que j'ai ce sera un miracle que j'arrive sans tomber. »

La jeune fille avançait dans les couloirs en faisant la moue. Plus ses pas la menaient vers le grand escalier de la salle de bal, plus son instinct lui disait de courir à l'opposé. Tout son corps tremblait de peur, elle n'avait jamais été courageuse, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était extrêmement dangereux, et égoïste. Combien de fois s'était-elle arrêté en chemin, prête à faire demi-tour ? Elle avait arrêté de compter. Plus que quelques pas la séparaient de l'escalier et elle voyait déjà le décor. Poudlard s'était métamorphosé. On pouvait voir des murs dorées éclairés par des magnifiques lustres étincelants. Le plafond était en arc de cercle et séparé en plusieurs cadres, des tableaux y étaient incrustés.

« J'ai l'impression d'être au Louvres sérieux. » Bougonna la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Elle continuait de marmonner des injures tels que :

« Emy, tu es vraiment ridicule. »

« Non mais sérieux, tu ressembles à rien là-dedans. »

« Stupide blondasse qui se prend pour une princesse, je te jure que si tu pers ton escarpin à 100 balles, ça va pas le faire. »

« Non mais n'importe quoi, tu es une cliché ma pauvre fille ! »

Alors qu'elle continuait à se maudire, la jeune fille arriva en haut de l'escalier. Elle releva la tête et vit tous les visages se tourner vers elle.

« Super, moi qui voulais être discrète, c'est mort. » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

 _PM's Love Theme- Love Actually_

Elle commença à descendre les grands escaliers tandis que toute l'assemblée l'observait émerveillée. Un silence se fit, la musique seule retentit tandis qu'elle descendait pas à pas les escaliers. Elle s'appuya sur la rembarde faite d'or pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle y trouva son cavalier. En croisant son regard, toutes ses angoisses s'enfuirent. Elle était à sa place à ses côtés, ici. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui, il fit une légère révérence avant de lui baiser la main, la jeune fille fit un sourire éclatant avant d'elle-même faire une révérence. Les chuchotements se firent entendre, tout le monde était intrigué. Qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue au bras de Régulus Black ? Alors qu'une musique douce retentit, le couple énigmatique s'avança vers la piste de danse. Sans un mot, les pas s'enchainèrent et les spectateurs leur faisait place.

Lily Evans observait avec attention la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Tous étaient intrigués par la mystérieuse inconnue, la belle rousse ressenti une légère culpabilité en voyant Sirius. Malgré son visage impassible le garçon semblait emprunt à de nombreuses émotions.

« Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Et pourquoi ce déguisement stupide ? » Se questionna James pour montrer son soutien à Sirius.

« C'est pas une sang pur, je ne la connais pas. Mais la pauvre, si son seul but est de se taper mon frère, elle doit avoir une vie bien pourrie. » Dit Sirius, acerbe.

« Sirius, n'y penses pas. Viens, il y a du champagne. » Dit Rémus, essayant de détourner l'attention de son ami.

Le petit groupe se rendit vers une table pour s'y installer. Lily était stressée, elle n'avait jamais été une grande menteuse et elle devait là garder secret l'identité de la nouvelle Cendrillon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes ton frère ? » Demanda Teddy à Sirius.

« Il a toujours été le bon petit héritier, celui dont les parents étaient fiers. Quand je suis parti, je lui ai demandé de me suivre et…. Bref, c'est un mangemort, ça devrait suffire. » Répondit l'ainé des Blacks en regardant le sourire sincère de son frère.

De toutes les personnes étonnées de cette scène, la plus perturbée était bien Sirius Black. Le garçon observait le couple. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre cette inconnue, il ne la connaissait pas mais il eut du baume au cœur quand il vit son frère la regarder. Sirius fouilla dans sa mémoire mais jamais il n'a vu son frère dans cet état. Si cette fille n'était pas reconnaissable c'était qu'elle n'était pas une sang pur, peut-être même pas une sorcière. C'était un grand risque que prenait son frère, et pourtant, dans un sens, il en était heureux. Il se dit que, peut-être, tout n'est pas perdu. Il passa un moment à observer le couple, un peu comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La mystérieuse brune semblait avoir un charme époustouflant, la robe qu'elle portait semblait avoir été créée spécialement pour elle et elle arborait un large sourire et riait aux paroles du garçon. Sirius fut étonné de savoir que son frère pouvait faire rire quelqu'un. Le garçon présent n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. Il était heureux, vraiment.

Le couple s'éloignait de la salle, la jeune fille commençait à être mal à l'aise face aux regards d'autrui. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le parc. Ils marchèrent à pas lent, savourant ce moment unique. Emiliya trébucha du haut de ses escarpins, heureusement, le Serpentard la rattrapa avant le drame. Elle s'accrocha à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je déteste les talons ! »

« Pourquoi tu en a mis alors ? Vu la robe que tu portes, tu n'as même pas besoin d'escarpins. »

« Chéri, tu mesures combien rappelle moi ? J'aurais l'air ridicule avec mon 1m60 à côté de toi. »

Le garçon fit un rapide regard blasé avant de se placer devant la jeune fille et lui tendre la main.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de musique ? » Lui fit remarquer Emiliya.

« Et alors ? » Répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es un cliché Régulus Black. » Marmonna la jeune fille en prenant la main du garçon.

 _Herr Mannelig- Garmarna_

La belle -fausse- brune cala sa tête contre le torse de son amant et laissa ses pas la guider. Cette soirée était exceptionnelle, elle était hors du temps. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait ni guerre, ni voyage dans le temps, ni morts. Simplement eux.

« Je veux pas que tu partes. » Murmura Régulus au bout d'un long moment.

« Moi non plus. »

« Restes. S'il te plait. »

Emiliya se redressa pour faire face à Régulus et l'observa longuement avant de dire.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'aimerais changer les choses, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. »

« Mais les règles n'ont pas été créées justement pour qu'on les contourne ? »

La brune rigola à l'entente de cette phrase.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit ça lors de notre première rencontre, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

« Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. »

Emiliya resta interdite. En effet, tant de choses s'étaient passées.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda le garçon en voyant l'air perdu de sa cavalière.

« Je ne veux pas partir. »

« Alors restes. »

La fausse brune ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. A un moment elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et y enfoui son visage. Régulus, troublé, passa ses bras au bas du dos de la jeune fille et en fit de même.

« J'aimerais changer les choses. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

« Dans ce cas fais-le. »

« Je peux pas… Le grand manitou observe chacun de faits et gestes. »

« Tu parles de Dumbledore ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Mais je pensais qu'il voulait voir la fin de Voldemort. »

« Dumby veut avant tout préserver l'équilibre de la force. Et toi ? »

Le garçon regarda sa compagne, cherchant à comprendre.

« Comment ça 'et moi' ? »

Emiliya pouffa rapidement et s'éloigna de Régulus. Elle lui tourna le dos et se rapprocha du lac. Quelques instants plus tard, Régulus la rejoins. La fausse brune s'assit à terre en faisant attention à sa robe, vite suivie par le cadet des Blacks.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites la fin de Voldemort ? »

Emiliya se tourna vers le garçon et le regarda. Il resta à son tour interdit, ne sachant que répondre.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne peux rester. Tu as un rôle important à mener, et tu n'es pas sensé douter. Pas tout de suite. Notre relation remet déjà en cause le futur par ton hésitation. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Les moldus ont toujours traqués les nôtres. On nous a enfermé, torturé et brûlé sur un bucher simplement parce que nous étions différents. Alors je pense que oui, il est temps que nous reprenions notre place, que nous n'ayons plus à nous cacher. » Déballa le Serpentard en s'écroulant au sol.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques instants avant de s'allonger contre Régulus.

« Tu sais, cette guerre a fait d'énormes ravages. Aujourd'hui encore on nous regarde, nous Serpentard, comme des terroristes. On nous considère comme les méchants, on se méfie de nous. Simplement parce qu'un boulet a voulu faire joujou avec les forces obscures. Moi aussi j'aimerais que nous n'ayons pas à nous cacher. Mais s'en prendre physiquement à des personnes ? Là nos avis diffèrent. Et crois-moi je sais ce que c'est de se battre pour une cause. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis une militante antispéciste. Je milite pour la libération animale. J'ai fait des actions « choc » contre la chasse ou des abattoirs. Je me suis retrouvée au milieu de beauf sexistes en forêt qui, parce que je suis une femme, ont ris de moi. Je me suis retrouvée à bloquer une chaine d'abattage avec mes camarades, on a été matraqué par les cobs. J'ai fait des Happening avec un masque Anonymous, oui je sais tu ne connais pas, avec des écrans et des pancartes contre le spécisme. Résultat ? Je me suis retrouvée en garde à vue et ai évité la justice uniquement parce que j'étais mineure. Mais moi aussi je me bats pour une cause, et les gens me jugent et me regardent mal pour ça, disant que « chacun fait ce qu'il veut » alors qu'ils oublient les principaux concernés : ceux qui sont massacrés en masse. Mais malgré tout, jamais je ne serais capable de m'en prendre physiquement à une personne. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit simplement le garçon après un long silence.

« De ? »

« Si je serais capable de m'en prendre physiquement à quelqu'un. »

« Seul le temps nous le dira. »

« Emy… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai peur. »

La jeune fille serra le garçon dans ses bras du plus fort qu'elle put et enfouie son visage dans le cou de ce dernier avant de murmurer :

« Moi aussi. »

 _29/09/1977_

 _La jolie blonde était dans la tour d'astronomie, assise sur le mur au bord du vide. Elle observait le ciel. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Changer ou ne rien faire ? Elle avait toujours détesté les règlements. De même, elle avait toujours aimé le côté obscur, elle jouait souvent avec sa limite. C'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait, l'attirait irrémédiablement à elle. Oh bien sûr jamais elle ne ferait de mal à qui que soit, mais elle avait toujours aimé ce mystère. Perdue dans ses pensées, la belle blonde n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de sa cachette._

 _« Daenerys Targaryen. »_

 _La jeune fille se retourna vers le nouveau venu et un long échange visuel s'engagea._

 _« Regulus Black. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »_

 _« Peu importe. »_

 _La blonde regarda froidement le Serpentard, attendant la suite._

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

 _« Dany. »_

 _Le garçon pouffa avant de reprendre, un air impénétrable :_

 _« Ne mens pas. Ton ami ne sait pas cacher aussi bien ses pensées que toi. »_

 _« Oui je sais, j'essaie de lui apprendre mais tu dois savoir à quel point l'art de l'occlumencie est compliqué. »_

 _« Ce que vous avez fait est d'une grande stupidité. »_

 _« Je dirais plutôt spontané, mais tout ça ce ne sont que des formalités non ? »_

 _Le garçon s'approcha d'un air menaçant de la jeune fille mais cette dernière fit un léger geste de la main et l'envoya valser contre le mur._

 _« Intéressant… Dans ses souvenirs, ton ami, Teddy il me semble, parlait d'un livre dans lequel tu avais puisé ton pouvoir. Je ne savais pas à quel point, mais je dois reconnaitre que je suis assez surpris. »_

 _« Tant mieux. J'aime surprendre les gens. »_

 _Le garçon regarda longuement la jeune fille avant de dire :_

 _« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ces idiots peuvent penser que tu es une Gryffondor, tu respires la manipulation, le mensonge et l'ambition. »_

 _« Merci du compliment. »_

 _« Je croyais que les Weasley finissaient tous chez les lions. »_

 _« En effet, mais il faut savoir briser les traditions. Et puis… Ma mère était à Dumstrang, alors on va dire que fricoter avec les méchants c'est normal chez moi. »_

 _« Il y a des règles qui régissent les lois du temps._

 _« Mais les règles n'ont pas été créées justement pour qu'on les contourne ? »_

 _Un long blanc s'ensuivi avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne :_

 _« N'ai crainte, on ne compte pas changer quoi que ce soit. »_

 _« Vraiment ? En tant que Serpentarde tu devrais pourtant avoir cette envie de changer la roue du temps. »_

 _La blonde s'avança vers le garçon, effleura son bras et commença à partir de la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et dit :_

 _« Je ne souhaite pas changer la roue du temps, je veux la détruire. »_


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou les gens ! C'est avec une longue, longue absence que je reviens ! Bon, j'ai prévu d'être un peu plus active là, on approche doucement de la fin et j'aimerais bien terminer ça avant la rédaction de mon mémoire.

Donc voici (enfin) le chapitre 13 ! Bonne lecture et joyeux noël !

13- « Deux mots. Sept lettres. Dis-les-moi et je suis à toi. »

« Dany réveille-toi ! »

La blonde se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retrouva face à une Mary totalement hystérique.

« Quoi encore ? Il est huit heures je veux dormir moi ! »

« T'as loupé un truc de malade hier ! Y'a une fille qui s'est ramené en mode Cendrillon au bal c'était grave chelou. »

Emiliya s'attendait à ce genre de réaction suite à son entrée tout sauf discrète de la veille, elle lui fit un regard blasé, avant de se remettre sous sa couette pour se rendormir. Elle grommela :

« On verra ça tout à l'heure, moi je veux dormir. »

« Mais Dany, c'est noël ! »

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'aura pas la paix ce matin-là, la blonde soupira en rabattant sa couette. Elle s'assit et attendit le récit de ses camarades de chambre. Comme prévue, elles passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait fait apparition. Après un long moment durant lequel les insultes fusèrent, les filles décidèrent de sortir de leur dortoir pour chercher leurs cadeaux dans la salle commune. Elles y retrouvèrent les garçons en train de déballer leurs cadeaux.

« Joyeux noël Lily ! » Cria James en les voyant arriver.

« Et nous alors ? » S'offusqua Marie, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Les filles se rendirent au pied du grand sapin posé dans la salle commune et cherchèrent leurs noms sur les paquets. Emiliya s'écarta une fois les nombreux colis en main, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, aux côtés de Rémus. Elle ouvrit le premier cadeau, venant visiblement de ce même garçon : un bracelet avec un loup en guise de pendentif avec un petit mot : « merci ».

« Oh Rémus, c'est adorable ! » Dit la jeune fille en lui faisant un câlin.

Elle ouvrit un second cadeau venant de Lily, un pot de coloration orange vif, Emy rigola avant de remercier sa colocataire. Elle reçut une collection de poésie médiévale de la part des autres filles, une cape d'invisibilité de la part de tous les maraudeurs et une paire de Doc Martens pailletées de la part de son meilleur ami. Enfin, il lui restait un dernier cadeau à ouvrir, il était emballé d'un tissu vert et d'un ruban argenté, la jeune fille savait de qui il venait. Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir.

« De qui il vient celui-là ? » Demanda Sirius.

La jeune fille lança rapidement un regard à Lily, qui comprit le message, avant de sourire et de dire :

« De mes parents, pour une fois qu'ils m'ont pas oublié. »

La blonde déballa lentement le cadeau, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle se retrouva avec une petite boite à musique dans les mains. La boite était dorée avec des détails en dentelle noire, il y avait un petit compartiment, qui semblait contenir un message, qu'elle regarderait plus tard. Elle l'ouvrit et les premières notes de la _Danse Macabre_ de Camille de Saint-Séant retentit. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux amants, un squelette et une femme, dansant une valse, deux amants maudits. La blonde sourit tristement, elle adorait cette musique. Elle regarda longuement les amants tournoyer tandis que le rythme changeait.

« Excusez-moi » Dit-elle faiblement en s'éclipsant de la salle commune, la boite à musique à la main. Elle courut dans les couloirs vides de l'école et se rendit dans la tour d'astronomie. Là, elle s'assit contre le bord et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira, s'empêchant de pleurer, il fallait que cela cesse, que cette histoire se termine au plus vite. Cela commençait à prendre trop de place dans sa vie. Emiliya ouvrit finalement le petit compartiment de la boite et y trouva un parchemin.

 _Deux mots. Sept lettres. Dis-les-moi et je suis à toi._

Elle replaça le parchemin délicatement à sa place, et laissa la boite ouverte. Elle resta là, un long moment, à observer la valse et se laissa porter pour la musique. Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, la blonde savait qu'il viendrait.

« Salut. » Dit Régulus en la voyant assise contre le mur.

Le garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de la blonde qui laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon posa son bras au-dessus des épaules de la jeune fille et ils restèrent là, enlacés, la _Danse Macabre_ se jouant à leurs côtés.

Le soir-même, le groupe de Gryffondor se hâta d'entrer dans la grande salle pour le repas de noël. La salle était décorée pour l'occasion avec des guirlandes de toutes couleurs et un haut sapin trônant derrière l'unique grande place qui avait été mise en place pour la soirée. Les professeurs étaient tous rassemblés au bout, Dumbledore arborait une longue robe rouge qui le faisait passer pour le Père Noël. Les jeunes gens s'installèrent dans un coin loin des Serpentards restants. Le repas était somptueux avec toujours plus de choix. L'ambiance était légère et les rires se faisaient entendre. Alors que la pointait de sa fourchette Sirius qui l'avait une fois de plus provoqué, elle vit une branche de gui apparaitre au-dessus de deux personnes. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le regard offusqué du professeur McGonagall et celui amusé du professeur Dumbledore. Le rapide et chaste baiser imposer des deux professeurs provoqua l'anarchie dans les rangs.

Peu à peu, la vie reprit son cours à Poudlard et les fêtes prirent fin. Les vacances furent pleines de joie, de blagues et surtout, de bonheur. Mais une ombre pesait sur les jeunes gens, elle était là, prête à bondir à tout instant. Les deux jeunes voyageurs du temps sentaient cette ombre, chaque jour. Et chaque jour passant, la promesse de rester hors de l'histoire devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Ils voulaient changer les choses, préserver la vie de leur famille mais cette décision ne leur appartenait pas. Ils le savaient. Un jour, alors qu'une petite blonde était perdue dans ses pensées en haut de la tour d'astronomie, son ami la rejoint. Ils restèrent là, en silence pendant un moment.

« Emy… Je sais qu'on a pas le droit d'y penser, mais j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour les aider. C'est horrible de savoir et de ne rien faire. » Dit finalement Teddy.

« Je sais. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour revenir à notre époque comme si de rien était ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu tellement ici. »

« Je sais. »

« Est-ce que tu peux dire autre chose s'il-te-plais ? »

Le garçon regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle regardait au loin, les cheveux au vent et soudain, il vit un sourire apparaitre sur son beau visage.

« Emy ? »

« L'hiver vient. Et quand l'hiver vient, le loup solitaire péri mais la meute survie. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter leurs regards vers l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent rejoindre leurs amis qui partageaient une bataille de boule de neige. Les deux amis prirent part au jeu et éliminèrent tous les autres concurrents.

« C'est pas juste, c'est de la triche ! » Bougonna James Potter en très mauvais perdant.

« Bah non, on fait juste une super équipe. » Répondit Teddy en tapant dans la main de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est pas notre faute si vous êtes nuls. » Enchaina la blonde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, ils trouvèrent un mot accroché au tableau d'affichage :

 _« A l'occasion de la saint-valentin, une sortie à Pré-au-lard sera organisé ce jour afin que les âmes-sœurs se rejoignent dans la neige. »_

La blonde grimaça tandis que son meilleur ami pensait à celle qu'il aime. Tous les autres élèves étaient, eux, parfaitement enthousiastes à l'idée de passer une journée hors des murs de l'école.

 _15/07/2015_

 _-Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol-_

 _La blonde s'élançait aux côtes du vrombissement de la moto. Peu importait sa destination, elle voulait seulement partir. Plus elle s'éloignait du domicile familial, plus elle se sentait sereine. Sa famille ne l'avait jamais comprise, j'aimais réellement appréciée. Elle était une serpentarde, et chez les Weasley, cela ne passait pas. Elle se rappelait tous les éloges qu'elle avait reçu à propos de Molly, la gentille et maternelle Molly Weasley. C'était une tout autre personne qu'elle avait rencontrée. Molly était une personne adorable, mais quand les gens correspondaient à ses attentes. Elle se rappelait les histoires que Georges lui avait raconté, comment elle était incapable de faire la différence entre ses deux fils et le temps qu'elle passait à dénigrer leurs rêves de boutiques de farces et attrapes, elle se souvenait aussi de la réaction qu'avait eu sa grand-mère face aux rumeurs concernant Hermione durant sa quatrième année et à quel point elle avait pu se montrer froide quand elle pensait que la jeune fille jouait avec Harry. Plus les souvenirs remontaient, moins la blonde culpabilisait de son comportement. Elle en avait marre d'essayer de rentrer dans le parfait petit moule forgé par son nom. C'est une rebelle, elle est antispéciste, féministe et anarchiste. Aujourd'hui, elle décida que plus personne ne déciderait de ses convictions, elle voulait être libre. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait elle-même. Des heures durant elle continua sa route, ce qui la mena dans les rues de Londres. Elle se promena dans les rues, elle aimait la vie moldue. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur une boutique au style rock/punk/gothique, elle y entra et s'acheta un montant indécent de vêtements avec la carte de crédit volée à sa grand-mère. En sortant, elle tomba sur un coiffeur, elle y entra et s'y fit faire un side-cut. Elle voulait changer, elle avait besoin de changer, de se retrouver. Quelques rues plus loin, elle trouva un tatoueur, là encore, elle s'arrêta. Plus les aiguilles frappaient la peau de son cou pour y inscrire une rose noire, plus elle se redécouvrait. Fini de faire semblant, à présent, son apparence reflèterait totalement ce qu'elle est : une fille sombre et torturée. Avant de partir, elle se fit faire un piercing au septum, dernière modification complémentaire qui lui apporta du réconfort._

 _Mais il lui fallait trouver un endroit, une échappatoire à sa fuite. Elle regretta quelques instants de ne pas avoir pris la voiture volante qui lui aurait permis de dormir à l'intérieur. Mais soyons réaliste, il lui fallait un endroit où passer la nuit et toutes les suivantes. Elle se rendit donc au seul endroit dans lequel elle aurait sa place : auprès de son meilleur ami. En arrivant au 12 Square Grimmaud, elle ferma les soupire avant de frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter ouvrit la porte et la regarda avec compassion. Teddy approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny arriva également, la blonde fit une petite grimace avant de dire :_

 _« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »_

 _Ce à quoi Harry répondit :_

 _« Allez viens. »_


	14. Chapter 14

Salut les gens et bonne décennie ! Voici donc le chapitre 14 tout beau, tout neuf ! Bon, les chapitres qui vont suivre deviennent un peu plus sombres, et oui, on arrive bientôt à la fin...

M'enfin, bonne lecture !

14- « AVADA KEDAVRA »

Le 14 février était enfin arrivé, la grande journée que beaucoup attendaient était enfin là. En effet, les élèves de l'école n'étaient pas impatients de fêter la saint-Valentin. Pour la plupart, cela leur rappelait juste qu'ils étaient seuls, non, ce qu'ils attendaient, c'était la sortie à Pré-au-lard. La grande salle s'activait tandis que le petit groupe de Gryffondor terminait son déjeuner.

« Bon les filles, j'ai sérieusement besoin de vêtements alors aujourd'hui, c'est relooking ! » Dit Marlène avec un grand sourire.

« Ah non ! Lily-Jolie et moi on reste que tous les deux ! » Réplica James.

« On vous rejoindra aux Trois-Balais » Termina Emy, assez excitée à l'idée d'avoir une après-midi shopping.

Le groupe se mit finalement d'accord sur l'organisation de leur après-midi sur le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Sur la route, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard, alors que James et Sirius souhaitaient faire une blague à Severus Rogue, les filles les désapprouvèrent. Ils abandonnèrent l'idée et dépassèrent le groupe. En passant devant, ils entendirent des chuchotements, comme si les Serpentard cachaient quelque chose. En passant à côté, la blonde bouscula le cadet des Black, en se retournant, ils échangèrent un regard entendu durant quelques instants avant que Régulus ne bougonne :

« Fais gaffe où tu marches pouffiasse. »

Le groupe reprit sa route tandis que les deux voyageurs du temps s'éloignèrent un peu des autres.

« Teddy… »

« Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Tu crois que ? »

« Ce serait aujourd'hui ? J'ai pas retenu la chronologie exacte… »

« Moi non plus… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas intervenir. »

« Qui essaie-tu de convaincre Teddy ? »

Les deux amis échangèrent un dernier regard inquiet avant de rejoindre les autres. Après cela, l'après-midi se passa à merveille. Le petit groupe se sépara en arrivant à Pré-au-lard. Les garçons se rendirent à la boutique de Farce et attrapes tandis que les filles se rendirent directement dans la boutique de vêtements.

« Vous êtes au courant que c'est hyper cliché quand même ? » Dit Emy en rigolant.

Les autres acquiescèrent en rigolant avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Des minutes durant elles cherchèrent les pièces parfaites. Emiliya regarda les vêtements avec dégout. Pour elle, les années 70 était vraiment une calamité vestimentaire, on ne pouvait faire pire niveau goût. Néanmoins, après de nombreuses supplications de ses amies, elle se décida à essayer une tenue. Elle s'arrêta sur une robe chemise ample aux rayures roses, oranges et bleues. Elle prit une ceinture jaune pour l'accompagner et entra dans la cabine. En ressortant, toutes ses camarades poussèrent un cri de joie.

« Et bien, tu vois qu'il y a des trucs sympas ici ! » Dit Alice tandis que la blonde soupirait, vexée d'avoir tort.

« Il faut absolument que tu prennes ça Dany, c'est beaucoup trop beau ! » Renchéri Lily.

Après un long moment de négociation, la blonde accepta de prendre la tenue et rajouta une paire de bottes argentés. Elles y restèrent encore un long moment pendant que Marlène essayait un tas de tenue, vite suivie de Lily et Mary. Elles passèrent leur temps à rigoler, surtout au moment où Emy décida de mettre un peu du sien en essayant les tenues les plus moches qu'elle trouva. Les filles sortirent de merveilleuse humeur de la boutique, elles suivirent l'exemple d'Emy en réduisant leurs sacs pour les ranger plus facilement dans les sacoches/sacs. En arrivant aux trois balais, la blonde avait totalement oublié le sentiment qui l'avait happé il y a quelques heures. Elles s'installèrent et commandèrent leurs boissons.

« Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué que tu prenais pas d'alcool Dany. » Dit Sirius.

« Et oui, je suis fermement opposée à la consommation d'alcool, enfin de temps en temps pourquoi pas mais en général je ne bois pas, je préfère amplement un bon thé. Et puis, quitte à prendre une drogue, autant que ce soit du cannabis. » Répondit la blonde en rigolant sur sa dernière phrase.

Alors que Lily la regardait d'un air choqué, Teddy allait renchérir sur une anecdote de leur précédente vie mais d'un coup, des cris retentirent.

« Les mangemorts ! Les mangemorts sont là ! » Cria un homme en rentrant dans le pub, paniqué.

Le groupe se regarda et très vite, ils prirent leur décision. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et se lancèrent dans le combat. Alors que Teddy allait lui aussi dans la course, il fut agrippé et se retrouva contre sa meilleure amie dans une ruelle.

« Teddy. On peut pas faire ça. »

« Mais Emy… »

« NON. »

Les deux amis regardèrent la bataille de loin, angoissés. Les rues paisibles et enneigées de Pré-au-lard étaient maintenant devenu un véritable champ de bataille. La pluie tombait et se mélangeait aux sorts qui fusaient. L'ambiance était morne et effrayante. Les deux voyageurs du temps avaient souvent entendu les récits de guerre de leur famille, mais jamais ils n'avaient imaginé se retrouver en plein milieu de cette première guerre. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le temps paraissait lent et plus leur peur augmentait. Ils virent leurs camarades de Gryffondor se placer en cercle en plein milieu de la rue, face à un groupe de mangemorts. Teddy avait de plus en plus de mal à luter contre son envie de joindre la bataille tandis que la blonde observait attentivement la scène. C'est à ce moment que Sirius envoya un sort contre l'un des mangemort, ce qui fit s'échapper le masque et révéla l'identité de l'homme.

« C'est Rodolphus Lestrange ? » S'écria Teddy.

« Oh et puis merde pour les règles. » Murmura Emiliya en se précipitant vers la bataille.

« EMY ! » Cria Teddy avant de finalement la rejoindre, baguette en main.

Emiliya lança un sort informulé contre l'un des mangemorts s'attaquant à Lily qui s'effondra de suite. Elle se retrouva face à Rodolphus Lestrange une fois de plus, mais cette fois la colère l'emporta. Les flashbacks de l'attaque qu'elle avait subi des années auparavant l'assénèrent et sans même y réfléchir, cria « Endoloris ».

Le sort fut si violent et inattendu que le mangemort s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur.

« Bah alors chéri, y'a un truc qui va pas ? » Demanda sadiquement la blonde en s'approchant du mangemort à terre.

« Dany ! » Entendit-elle crier mais elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autres que les cris de son frère dans son esprit.

Alors que l'inscription à son bras droit commençait à la bruler, elle mit fin au sortilège et regarda le misérable homme n'ayant plus tous ses esprits. Teddy, dans un instant de répit, regarda sa meilleure amie, une seule fois il l'avait vu dans cet état, et à ce moment précis, il comprit.

« Emy, arrête ça ! » Cria-t-il sans faire plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

La bataille continuait de faire rage et la blonde reprit enfin ses esprits. Elle s'éloigna du mangemort pour rejoindre ses amis mais alors qu'il tentait de se relever, une ombre passa dans le regard de la blonde et elle hurla de toute ses forces, la baguette tendue vers l'homme :

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Le groupe d'ado ainsi que leurs agresseurs se stoppèrent le temps d'une seconde pour observer la scène qui se passer. L'éclair vert jailli de la baguette de la jeune fille et Rodolphus Lestrange tomba à terre, mort. L'instant d'après, le combat reprit. La blonde était toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades et fut instantanément la cible des mangemorts, souhaitant venger la mort de leur ami. Alors qu'elle luttait contre deux d'entre eux, un frappa de dos et lui fit perdre sa baguette. Elle se retrouva seule, sans baguette, à la merci de trois mangemorts qui souraient sous leurs masques.

« Vous savez, c'est ça votre problème à vous le KKK, vous pensez que tous vos opposants sont de gentils petits sorciers qui obéissent aux règles. Petit problème les gars : moi aussi je suis une Serpentarde. Et les règles, j'en ai rien à faire. »

La blonde se mit à sourire, leva les bras et projeta deux des mangemorts à l'autre bout de la rue. Le troisième mangemort décida de fuir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. A présent, la plupart des mangemorts avaient fui, la blonde profita de ce répit pour courir chercher sa baguette. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Quelqu'un la poursuivait. Elle tomba au sol et se cogna contre une pierre en récupérant sa baguette et se retourna vers son nouvel ennemi. Le visage en sang, elle se retrouva à terre face à une baguette pointée sur elle. La blonde observa l'homme encapuchonné et murmura un « non ». Dans son dos, une nouvelle personne arriva, cette fois sans masque.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Vas-y Régulus, fais-le ! » Dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

Régulus lui, observait la femme qu'il aimait, il devait le faire, mais en était incapable. Sa main commença à trembler tandis que sa tante commençait à perdre patience. Il échangea un long regard avec la blonde et commença à baisser sa baguette. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit celle de Bellatrix se lever.

La blonde regarda tour à tour les deux mangemorts. Elle était en pleine sidération, incapable de bouger. Elle vit la baguette de Régulus se baisser et soupira de soulagement, mais en se retournant, elle vit celle de Bellatrix se lever. La blonde ferma les yeux, consciente de ce qui allait se passer et sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de riposter, et attendit le coup fatal. Elle était déjà morte une fois, elle savait qu'elle était la sensation. Elle allait rejoindre son frère et Kol et tout irait bien. Mais le coup ne vient jamais. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange allongée au sol, les yeux ouverts. Regulus venait de la tuer.

Emiliya se releva difficilement tandis que Régulus faisait un pas vers elle.

« NON ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

Le garçon se stoppa, anéanti, il avait tout gâché, et il le savait. A ce moment, une secousse retentit, faisant perdre l'équilibre à de nombreuses personnes en plein combat.

« Il faut que tu partes. » Dit la blonde, une fois le tremblement passé.

« Non hors de question, je ne te laisse pas dans cet état. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Il faut que tu partes, ils vont arriver ! Pars te cacher s'il-te-plait. »

Le garçon ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de son cœur en voyant la blonde l'implorer de fuir. Cependant, en entendant des « pop » de transplanage, il se rendit compte qu'elle disait vrai : les aurors étaient là, et il devait fuir.

La blonde rejoignit difficilement ses amis, son coup à la tête lui était extrêmement douloureux et le sol tanguait, mais elle devait absolument savoir comment ils allaient. Elle retrouva rapidement Teddy qui n'avait que quelques égratignures, en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie, le garçon courut vers elle pour lui servir d'appui.

« Emy ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de prendre autant de risque ? Tu aurais dû rester avec nous. » Lui reprocha-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras, soulagée qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Les autres s'en sortaient plutôt bien également, ils n'avaient que des plaies superficielles excepté Sirius et Lily qui avaient des blessures un peu plus profondes, ayant été les cibles principales des mangemorts. La route vers Poudlard fut longue et silencieuse. Tous les élèves avaient reçu l'ordre de rentrer immédiatement au château, les aurors ayant sécurisé la zone. La grande salle fut transformée, le temps d'une soirée, en infirmerie pour les nombreux élèves s'étant retrouvés sur le champ de bataille. Après cela, les élèves avaient reçu pour ordre de se rendre dans leur salle commune afin d'y diner en paix.

Tard dans la soirée, il ne restait que quelques personnes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les maraudeurs et leurs amies discutaient de l'événement de l'après-midi, tous étaient choqués.

« On y est alors, en guerre… » Dit Marlène, peu rassurée.

« T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. » Essaya de la rassurer Emiliya.

« Dani… » Commença Lily.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi, enfin comment, tu as pu utiliser des sorts aussi… Violent ? »

La blonde se tendit directement, elle ferma les yeux et soupira pour se calmer. Elle avait fait une énorme bêtise.

« Je… Il y a quelques temps, mon frère et moi avons subi une attaque de mauvais sorciers, ils voulaient se venger de l'emprisonnement de Grindelwald. Ma grand-mère avait grandement participé à sa chute alors, on était les cibles parfaites… Ils nous ont prit en embuscade dans une maison hantée et… Ils m'ont torturé, et mon frère… S'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Rodolphus Lestrange… Me rappelait ces sorciers, et j'ai… Perdu le contrôle, je revoyais toute cette scène et… je sais pas comment expliquer mais je sais ce que ce genre de personne est capable… »

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment avant que Remus ne prenne la main de la blonde dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en pas parlé avant ? »

« Disons que c'est pas vraiment le genre de choses dont on parle autour d'un bol de céréale… »

« Dani, je suis désolée… » Dit Lily, compréhensible.

« Bref, c'était il y a longtemps, aujourd'hui tout va mieux. »

« Quelle drôle d'époque… » Termina James, le regard sombre.

 _10/01/2014_

 _La nuit était tombée sur le Poudlard enneigée de ce début d'année. Alors que les élèves étaient tous endormis, une jeune fille aux cheveux colorés sortait discrètement de son dortoir. Elle regarda rapidement son téléphone : 00 :31. A cette heure-là, les préfets avaient terminé leurs rondes, elle n'avait donc qu'à s'occuper du concierge. D'après la précieuse carte qu'elle avait en main, elle pouvait se déplacer sans trop de soucis. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers et arriva enfin à son objectif : la bibliothèque. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Elle prit une épingle à cheveux qu'elle cachait toujours sous ses mèches bleues et se baissa au niveau de la serrure. Elle ne pouvait pas user de sa baguette, depuis le passage de Harry Potter à l'école, une alarme s'enclenchait si on essayait de forcer une porte, elle devait donc faire à l'ancienne : de manière moldue. Quelques secondes de concentration plus tard, la jeune fille entendit un cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit. Fière d'elle, elle murmura :_

 _« Avec les serrures, il n'y a rien de compliqué_

 _Elle entra discrètement dans la bibliothèque en regardant si quelqu'un la suivait. La fille aux cheveux bleus déambula dans les rayons de la bibliothèque avec pour seule lumière la lampe torche de son téléphone. Finalement, elle arriva à la porte qui la séparait de la réserve. Elle l'ouvrit facilement et y pénétra. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'escapade, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment rassurée dans la nuit, elle savait ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait faire attention aux livres qu'elle ouvrait, certains pouvaient faire un bruit tel qu'ils réveilleraient l'intégralité de l'école. Elle se hâta donc pour trouver l'étagère qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille avait fait de nombreuses recherches ces derniers mois, elle avait découvert qu'un grimoire magique très ancien trônait au milieu de la réserve. Toujours plus avide de connaissance, la jeune fille voulait donc voir ce fameux livre. Elle continua ses recherches, de longues minutes durant, lorsqu'enfin, elle aperçut en haut d'une étagère, au milieu de très gros manuscrits anciens, un petit livre. Elle fit venir une échelle jusqu'à elle et monta dessus. L'échelle n'était pas très stable, du moins pas pour cette jeune fille très maladroite. Elle se retrouva face à ce petit grimoire sans prétention, il était vieux et abimé. Elle souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse._

 _« Ce grimoire appartient à la sorcière Cora. Faites très attention aux mots, ils ont un grand pouvoir. »_

 _La jeune fille tourna quelques pages et se retrouva devant une formule pour voler les pouvoirs de quelqu'un. Elle lut la formule, intriguée._

 _« Faites attention aux mots, ils ont un grand pouvoir. Mais oui, ce n'est pas la formule qui est importante, mais les inscriptions. » Murmura-t-elle._

 _Emiliya tendit le grimoire devant elle et souffla dessus. Les mots se détachèrent de la page. Elle inspira et absorba la magie présente dans l'encre. Très vite, elle se sentit plus puissante, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, comme une super-héroïne. Elle continua de tourner les pages du grimoire pendant un certain moment, soudain, elle sentit une présence dans la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna pour voir qui était là mais ne vit rien._

 _« Bouh. » Entendit-elle._

 _La jeune fille, surprise, perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Alors qu'elle se préparait à la douleur dut au sol de l'école, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un garçon._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Kol ? »Demanda-t-elle, énervée, en se dégageant des bras du vampire._

 _« Tu sais que c'est mal de voler la magie des gens non ? »_

 _Alors que Emiliya allait répondre, ils entendirent des pas. La jeune fille sortit sa carte et vit le nom du concierge apparaitre près d'eux. Elle entraina le vampire dans la course pour éviter d'être prise en flagrant délit. Après une course-poursuite à travers les couloirs de l'école, la jeune fille et son « ami » arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage, elle fit trois-fois l'allé retour devant un tableau et une porte apparue. Alors que Rider allait les rattraper, tous deux se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte disparue._

 _« Fallait le dire si tu voulais te retrouver dans une pièce seule avec moi, ça aurait été plus rapide que ce jeu avec le concierge. » Dit Kol, l'air charmeur._

 _« Oh par pitié, fermes-là. » Répondit-elle, blasée._

 _Emiliya regarda la carte, Rider était toujours devant la porte, il lui était donc impossible de sortir. Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle allait devoir rester dans cette pièce avec un vampire charmeur très séduisant._

 _« Bon, vu qu'on est coincé là, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'une très jolie serpentarde faisait seule dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Kol en s'asseyant sur le canapé apparu dans la pièce, quelques secondes plus tard, un verre de vin arriva dans sa main._

 _« Ça » Répondit simplement la jeune fille en tendant le livre au vampire alors qu'elle s'asseyait elle aussi sur le canapé._

 _Le vampire regarda rapidement le grimoire tandis que Emiliya lui piquait son verre._

 _« Cora était une sorcière très puissante au XVIIe siècle. Les sorciers -en particulier de sang pur-ne supportaient pas qu'une femme les surpasse, ils ont alors engagé une chasse pour la tuer. Durant des années ils l'ont traqué sans jamais réussir. Au moment où ils l'ont enfin capturé, elle a transféré sa magie à l'intérieur de son grimoire afin d'être sûre que jamais ces hommes ne puissent gagner. »_

 _« On dit que c'était une horrible sorcière. »_

 _« Parce que l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs. »_

 _Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla dans les bras du vampire, ils avaient passé la nuit à parler et le temps avait filé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ce fut la première nuit entre les deux amants d'une longue série._


	15. Chapter 15

Youhou, mais dis donc c'est que j'avance vite en ce moment ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre tout frais venant directement de mon cours d'archéologie. DOnc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

15- « Je suis désolée. »

Emiliya Weasley avait toujours le contrôle. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés, elle avait une capacité exceptionnelle pour contrôler les chose -et les gens- mais aujourd'hui, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et il fallait remédier à cela. Vers minuit, la blonde sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle savait que personne n'y serait, sauf lui. Et il fallait qu'elle mette les choses aux clairs, il fallait que cette situation prenne fin, cela commençait à devenir beaucoup trop dangereux. En arrivant, elle le trouva là, appuyé contre la rambarde, comme d'habitude.

« Salut. » Dit-elle simplement, l'air sombre.

« Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais… » Répondit le serpentard en se tournant vers elle.

« Moi non plus. Mais il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation. » Dit Régulus, attristé par ce qui allait se passer, car il savait que cela ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

« Regulus… » Soupira la blonde, incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et regarda l'horizon.

« J'aurais dû te dire pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »

« Non. Tu aurais dû faire ce qu'on attendait de toi, ce que tu n'as pas fait. »

« Tu aurais voulu me voir me comporter en parfait petit mangemort ? » S'exclame le Serpentard, perdu.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est ce que tu étais censé faire. Et à cause de moi, un paradoxe énorme fut créé. »

« Tu parles de Bellatrix ? »

« Je parle de tout ! »

Un silence pesant suivi cette dernière exclamation. Tous deux savaient que c'était fini, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait le reconnaitre.

« On aurait jamais dû se rencontrer. Cette histoire est mauvaise, elle a d'horribles conséquences. »

« Pourquoi ? De toute façon je sais très bien ce qui va se passer et comment je vais terminer. »

« Justement. Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda le garçon, désespéré.

Emiliya savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de le faire…

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle avant de s'approcher et d'embrasser une dernière fois son amant. Elle plaça se mains autour de son visage, et l'instant d'après, Regulus s'effondra au sol, inconscient et sans aucun souvenir de leur histoire.

La blonde se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor d'un pas lent et monotone. Elle avançait comme un automate, seule et l'esprit vide. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie avant n'était plus, il n'y avait que le vide. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle ne fit pas attention aux maraudeurs assis sur les fauteuils et discutaient d'un air joyeux. En voyant la jeune fille passer tel un fantôme, ils se stoppèrent. James tenta d'interpeler Emiliya mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle monta simplement dans son dortoir. Elle se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à la salle de bain, claqua la porte et s'allongea à terre.

Lorsque les filles se réveillèrent le lendemain, elles trouvèrent un lit vide à leur côté.

« Elle est où Dani ? » Demanda Marlène.

« Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé un peu déprimée hier soir. » Répondit Mary, inquiète.

Lily, elle, pensait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur amie. Elle ne dit rien et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, espérant avoir une bonne douche chaude. En tournant la tête, elle trouva une jeune fille blonde allongée au sol, les yeux vers le ciel.

« Dani ? » Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais cligna des yeux. Lily se détendit un peu, se rendant compte que son amie était toujours consciente. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit une réaction de sa part.

Qui n'arriva pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice entra dans la salle de bain, voulant se préparer.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème. » Répondit Lily en essayant de faire réagir la jeune fille au sol.

Alors que les filles du dortoir se concertaient, cherchant comment régler la situation, la blonde soupira et murmura :

« Partez. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Lily, pleine d'espoir d'avoir entendu la voix de la blonde.

« Barrez-vous. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Dani, on peut t'aider mais il faut que tu dises ce qu'il se passe. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille bordel ! » Cria-t-elle en se redressant pour claquer la porte d'un simple geste.

Elle se laissa retomber au sol, éteinte, tandis que les filles tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les garçons ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'ils virent le groupe de sixième année arriver à table. Elles avaient dû trouver une solution de repli pour se préparer et avaient donc dû partager la salle de bain des cinquièmes années.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sirius, amusé par la situation.

« Dani a pété un câble et s'est exilé dans la salle de bain. » Répondit Alice, de très mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Teddy, anxieux face à la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

« Hier soir on l'a vu rentrer vers genre minuit-une heure du matin et genre elle nous est passée devant sans un regard, comme si elle ne nous voyait pas. » Dit Peter.

« Et depuis elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et refuse de parler ou d'en sortir. » Compléta Marlène.

A ce moment, Teddy et Lily virent arriver un groupe de Serpentard. Ils trouvèrent immédiatement Regulus Black qui ne lança pas un regard vers leur table, ce qu'il faisait depuis des mois. Il semblait avoir changé, il avait un regard dur. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son caractère de sang-pur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… » Murmura Teddy avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Lily.

« On devrait peut-être aller la voir ? » Proposa James.

« Non, on va la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, j'irai la voir ce soir. » Répondit Teddy.

« Mais… Elle a déjà fait ça ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oh oui, un jour elle est partie en catastrophe de notre école et en est revenue quelques heures plus tard, effondrée, elle s'est enfermée pendant une semaine dans son dortoir et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? » Demanda James, de plus en plus inquiet.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Le reste de la journée passa lentement et sans réelle évolution. Teddy tentait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter mais il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de sa meilleure amie. Il avait vite compris, après avoir vu l'air de Regulus, qu'elle avait fait la chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis des mois : tout arrêter.

Deux jours plus tard, la situation n'avait pas bougé. Plus le temps passait, plus les Gryffondors étaient inquiets. La veille, Mme. Pomfresh avait tenté de voir Emiliya. L'équipe enseignante était à présent au courant de l'état de la blonde. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle était toujours là, allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain, dans un état de semi-conscience. Teddy se décida donc à intervenir, il avait tenté d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles mais les escaliers avaient disparu sous ses pieds. Ce soir-là, il prit son balai et traversa le couloir menant jusqu'au dortoir des sixième années. Il piqua une épingle à cheveux dans les affaires abandonnées de sa meilleure amie et força la porte. Il avait demandé aux autres de les laisser seuls, se disant que trop d'affluence ne l'aiderai pas. Il s'allongea au sol à côté d'elle et la regarda. Elle détestait être regarder, il comptait donc là-dessus pour la réveiller.

« Arrête ça. » Dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

« De quoi ? »

« Je veux pas parler. »

« Je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester là encore longtemps. Au bout d'un moment ce ne sera pas moi qui viendra, mais le vieux fou, et on sait tous deux que c'est ce que tu ne veux pas. »

La blonde tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et murmura :

« Je peux pas. »

« Si tu le peux, il faut que tu le fasses. »

« Non Teddy. Si je le fais, si je craque, j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. »

« Tu es plus forte que ça, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu t'en sors toujours. »

« Je ne plus. J'en ai marre de toujours me battre. »

« Je sais. » Dit le garçon en prenant la main la blonde dans la sienne.

Emiliya tourna de nouveau la tête vers le ciel, regarder le plafond en marbre de la salle de bain avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle devait craquer, elle le savait, mais elle avait peur. Peur de voir toutes ces émotions resurgir et d'en être happée, submergée.

« Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche et la referma, elle voulait parler, mais elle ne le pouvait.

« Et si… Si la douleur ne disparaissait jamais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle ne disparaitra pas, mais elle va s'atténuer. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu t'autorise à craquer. »

Ils restèrent là des heures durant, et enfin, la blonde pleura. La douleur était d'une telle violence qu'elle ne savait comment y faire face. Elle avait toujours été une personne rationnelle, et pourtant, à cet instant, la seule qu'elle voulait faire c'était de s'arracher le cœur, comme dans _Once Upon A Time_ , afin de ne plus jamais rien ressentir. Alors que la nuit était tombée, la blonde se releva et se décida à sortir de sa prison réconfortante.

 _08/06/2015_

 _Alors que les examens venaient de se terminer à Poudlard, Emiliya Weasley arriva dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa près de son meilleur ami et prit un muffin._

 _« Ce devoir de sortilège était vraiment simple. » Dit-elle, ce qui lui valut quelques regards mauvais._

 _« Tu sais qu'on est pas tous surdoués ? » Répliqua Victoire, qui avait beaucoup moins réussit ce même devoir._

 _La fille aux cheveux blonds méchés pouffa avant de dire avec dédain :_

 _« Il faudrait que je perde 80 points de QI pour être considérée comme surdouée. »_

 _Les minutes passèrent et les discussions sur les BUSES se faisaient de moins en moins rassurées. C'est à ce moment que la serpentarde reçu un SMS :_

 _« SOS. »_

 _Le message venait de Klaus Michaelson, il y avait également une adresse en dessous de ce message très énigmatique et un peu effrayant. La blonde n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes relations avec son beau-frère mais comme elle avait une dette envers lui, alors elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se devait d'y aller. Elle indiqua aux autres qu'elle devait travailler ses cours pour l'université moldue dans son dortoir et quitta la grande salle. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir, prit un jean, un débardeur avec un sweat à capuche et des converses puis elle se rendit dans la forêt interdite pour s'éclipser vers l'adresse indiquée. La blonde arriva dans un quartier résidentiel très calme en plein milieu de soirée. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, sensation qu'elle avait depuis la veille et qui ne l'a quitté de la nuit. Elle se précipita donc vers la maison et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Elle se retrouva dans l'entrée d'une grande maison, à sa droite, il y a un escalier. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche, elle découvrit un Klaus enfermé dans le salon, à terre._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? » Demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches._

 _« Emy… » Murmura-t-il._

 _La blonde s'approcha de lui et d'un coup se stoppa. Au sol, devant le vampire originel, se trouvait un corps._

 _« Ils… Ils l'ont tué. Elena et Jeremy. Ils voulaient trouver Silas, et pour ça il leur fallait tuer un vampire originel. Je suis arrivé au moment où… c'était trop tard. Ils m'ont enfermé ici afin d'être sûr que je n'allais pas les tuer. »_

 _La blonde s'avança lentement vers le corps, il y avait un pieu en bois blanc dans le cœur de l'homme. D'un coup, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur. Et la douleur. Une douleur vint l'assaillir, une douleur plus violente qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. C'est comme si son cœur, et tout son être à vrai dire, se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle tomba au sol devant le corps de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et arracha le pieu qui trônait au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait lâcher le regard vide de Kol et elle n'entendait pas Klaus qui jurait de réduire en cendres toute cette maudite ville. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du vampire mort pour lui faire une dernière étreinte, pour lui faire ses adieux. Ses yeux se fermèrent et les larmes commencèrent à apparaitre. A ce moment, des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et très vite, deux personnes apparurent dans le salon._

 _« Emy ? » Dit Tyler Lookwood, étonné._

 _La blonde rouvrit les yeux, et la tristesse laissa place à la colère. Elle se releva au moment où Caroline apparue également dans la pièce. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la blonde leva le bras gauche et les envoya contre le mur. Avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol, des lianes vinrent les attacher au mur, ils ne pouvaient bouger. La blonde se laissa de nouveau tomber auprès du corps de son premier amour. Après un long moment, elle se redressa et dit à Klaus, toujours sans quitter des yeux le visage de son amant :_

 _« Tu peux partir. »_

 _Klaus fit un pas, puis deux. Il était libre._

 _« Emy… » Commença-t-il._

 _La blonde releva la tête vers lui. Klaus fut choqué de voir l'expression de la blonde, rarement il avait vu une telle expression, celle d'une personne brisée._

 _« Il t'aimait. Réellement. Je suis désolé… »_

 _La blonde secoua la tête et dit simplement :_

 _« Venge-le. »_

 _Klaus hocha la tête pour accepter sa demande et commença à avancer vers la porte. Il se ravisa et lui dit :_

 _« Regarde dans la poche de sa veste. »_

 _La blonde s'exécuta au moment où Klaus disparaissait. Elle y découvrit un écrin, en l'ouvrant, elle y découvrit une bague. Elle était de couleur argent et une pierre en émeraude y était logée. La bague était magnifique. La découverte de l'objet ne fit que renforcer la douleur de la jeune fille. Elle regarda les deux personnes accrochées au mur et regarda à nouveau le corps sans vie de Kol. Elle se pencha une dernière fois vers lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle prit trois bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle déversa au sol. Une fois que tout l'étage en était imbibé, elle sorti un briquet de sa poche._

 _« Emy. Non, ne fais pas ça. » Dit Caroline, paniquée._

 _La blonde les regarda, regarda le briquet et regarda le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Kol puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle alluma le briquet et le fit tomber au sol. Au moment où le sol s'embrasait, le sort qui retenait les deux personnes se termina. Ils étaient libres. Mais au moment où la blonde s'éloignait de la maison, l'air grave, elle claqua des doigts et la maison explosa._


End file.
